Ombres vagabondes : altérations
by Lazy Shadowl
Summary: Univers alternatif : survie post-apocalyptique. Il y a maintenant plus d'un an, la société des hommes fut détruite par une menace impitoyable et de provenance inconnue, reléguant les humains au rang de simple proie. Ritsu survit et voyage désormais en solitaire, mais dans ce monde en ruine, le danger ne vient pas toujours des prédateurs. (OC, drame, horreur, survival, yuri).
1. Demain ne vient jamais

Salut salut :)

Cette fanfic est la suite (le « tome 2 ») de Ombres vagabondes, donc je vous conseille de lire cette histoire en premier, pour connaître l'univers et la situation des persos (mais bon, après, rien ne vous empêche de commencer maintenant, vous faites ce que vous voulez :p Je pense que ça ne gênera pas la compréhension).

Disclaimer : K-on et ses persos appartiennent à leur auteur, etc etc...

Genre : Horreur et drame surtout, mais aussi surnaturel, de l'angst, du hurt/comfort, un peu d'aventure... Il y aura du yuri aussi (pairing Mitsu).

Rating : T pour commencer.

UA : On est dans un univers alternatif post-apocalyptique... que soit vous connaissez, soit vous allez découvrir :D.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à review ^.^

* * *

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Demain ne vient jamais

* * *

Je déteste l'été. Les journées sont interminables, le soleil brille beaucoup trop, et les nuits toujours très courtes. Le seul avantage, c'est que je ne risque pas de mourir de froid. Cela fait plus d'un an que je vis, ou plutôt, que je survis, depuis que le monde des hommes a basculé dans la décadence et la désolation. Il n'en reste plus que des ruines.

Vu la position des étoiles, je pense que juin a débuté depuis peu. _Quelque part sur les routes, 4 juin, 2014, rien ne change sous le soleil_ , sont les dernier mots que j'ai marqué dans mon cahier. Je me force à écrire quelque chose chaque jours, pour ne pas perdre la date, car j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, aussi. C'est plus compliqué, de garder a notion du temps, avec ce mode de vie nocturne obligatoire.

Cette nuit était particulièrement claire, et surtout, très calme, c'était reposant. Aucune nuage dans le ciel, on voyait parfaitement les étoiles ainsi que la voix lactée. La lune était presque pleine, éclairant facilement les alentours, et ses rayons opalins tombaient sur les ruines de l'auberge dans laquelle j'avais passé le jour, lui donnant un air de lieu hanté. Une sorte d'hôtel construit dans une plaine en milieu de forêt, et sans doute qu'avant, cet endroit était très agréable pour passer des vacances. Mais maintenant, c'était surtout une piscine remplie d'eau vaseuse en train de croupir, et des ruines, dont les murs étaient couverts d'immenses traces, comme si des épées énormes avaient tailladé dans tous les sens. Des débris de partout, des morceaux de toits entiers qui s'étaient effondrés dans les étages, nul doute qu' _ils_ avaient attaqué cet endroit pour tenter d'y déloger leurs proies.

Assise sur le capot d'une carcasse de voiture sans roues, je laissais mes pensées divaguer distraitement, tout en mangeant un frugal petit-déjeuné, étant levée depuis longtemps, mais j'avais dû attendre que la nuit tombe entièrement avant d'oser sortir de ma cachette, pour être certaine de ne pas en rencontrer. Les choses n'étaient là uniquement que lorsque les rayons du soleil brillaient, c'était aussi une des raisons qui me faisait détester l'été. Au moins, pendant les jours nuageux d'hiver, j'avais remarqué qu' _ils_ étaient beaucoup moins présents... mais pendant cette saison neigeuse, j'avais faillis mourir de froid à plusieurs reprises. Va savoir ce qui était pire...

D'un rapide mouvement de tête, je virais quelques un de mes cheveux fauve de devant mes yeux. Il fallait que je me retrouve un serre-tête, ou quelque chose pour les accrocher, même si Mio m'avait souvent dit « Ritsu, tu es mieux sans », mais cette frange était parfois assez embêtante.

Je mangeais un radis blanc, cru. C'était l'un des légumes qui poussait plutôt facilement, que j'avais trouvé dans un champ en friche. Malheureusement, la plupart avait été dévorés par la vermine, alors j'en avait emporté bien moins que je l'avais espéré. Si au moins je pouvais avoir des fruits... mais non. Ici, au japon, faire pousser des fruits était toujours compliqué, et ça coûtait cher, autant à produire qu'à acheter, alors en trouver des comestibles dans la nature... même pas en rêve. Je crois qu'à force, je vendrais mon âme pour un morceau de melon ou une pomme entière. En croquant dans la chair blanche du légume, je sentis rapidement un intrus gigoter dans ma bouche. Rien de très surprenant à que je trouve un ver, et comme souvent, au lieu de le recracher, je ne me fis pas prier pour l'écraser sous mes dents. Ça faisait toujours quelques protéines en plus, et puis, c'était loin d'être la première fois que je mangeais un insecte... je ne préférais pas me rappeler de ce que j'avais dû avaler pour survivre durant l'hiver. Alors juste pour un pauvre ver, je ne faisais pas la fine bouche.

Mais ça ne rendait pas vraiment cela agréable, alors pour faire passer le goût amer et la sensation spongieuse, j'attrapais mon sac à dos posé à mes pieds, et en fouillant dans un de mes sacs plastiques, j'en sorti un morceau de sucre blanc. Ça non plus, ça ne bougeait pas et ça se conservait longtemps. Bêtement, je trouvais ça magique. C'était l'une des choses qui m'avait aidée à survivre à l'hiver, car c'était des sucres rapides facilement absorbé par l'organisme. Un peu comme un petit coup de fouet pour aider à continuer les recherches de nourriture plus conséquente. Je suçais donc et mâchouillais longuement le sucre, tout en croquant dans le légume, ce qui donnait un mélange assez étrange mais pas si dégoûtant qu'on pourrait le penser. Voilà, c'était mon repas de la nuit, le rationnement était de mise vu le manque que je subissais en ce moment. Je n'avais pas de chance, dernièrement, plus de conserve ni de féculents, les dernières habitations que j'avais trouvé était une vieille ferme abandonnée et déjà presque entièrement pillée. Je devais impérativement me rapprocher d'une ville, ou trouver quelqu'un d'assez conciliant pour accepter un troc... car comme je me déplaçais, je ramassais pas mal de chose qui, personnellement, ne me servais pas, mais étaient très pratique pour échanger contre des précieuses et délicieuses conserves... Une fois terminé ce « repas », je pris le temps de me brosser les dents avec l'eau de ma gourde et de la pâte dentifrice, ça au moins c'était pas ce qui manquait. Je voulais à tout prix éviter une carie, car je savais parfaitement que sans soins, ça pouvait être mortel. Il suffisait que ça attaque les nerfs de la dents, puis émail pourri, abcès purulent, infection, et c'était fini. Toute la contrariété du corps humain n'arrêtait pas de me faire réfléchir.

Il était temps de repartir, maintenant. C'était encore tôt, dans la nuit, mais c'était toujours trop court et je n'avais pas le temps lambiner, je devais me déplacer. Je savais même plus ou moins ou j'étais, car depuis quelques temps, je prenais le même chemin, et tournais dans la même zone, entre plusieurs villes et villages, j'avais fini par m'y habituer. C'était surtout que je savais aussi où s'était établi quelques camps sédentaires, rarement de plus de deux ou trois personnes, et potentiellement des partenaires d'échanges. Je me constituais un petit réseau, en somme. Je jetais mon sac sur mon épaule, et marcha quelques minutes pour rejoindre mon moyen de transport, qui m'attendait bien sagement, en broutant l'herbe au pied des arbres. Je décrochais la bride du tronc où je l'avais accroché, et grimpais sur la selle. Pas de clé à tourner, juste un coup de talon dans ventre, et il partait au pas. Effectivement, ça ne payait pas de mine, et c'était très archaïque comme moyen de se déplacer, mais au final, je trouvais bien des qualités à mon compagnon équin. C'était beaucoup moins fatiguant que la marche ou le vélo, il pouvait porter plus de choses que moi, et surtout, il n'avait pas besoin de carburant. Et ça, c'était magnifique.

* * *

Le bruit des sabots sur la terre sèche était plutôt agréable à entendre. C'était régulier, comme un rythme battu par un métronome. Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, même pas surveiller la direction, l'animal allait tout seul tout droit, seulement à lui donner un léger coup de talon quand il commençait à ralentir ou vouloir brouter l'herbe. Je suivais la route, mais sans avancer directement sur le béton, je préférais rester sur le bas-côté, à l'ombre des arbres, pour rester discrète au cas ou une voiture passerait. Mon cheval avait le pelage baie foncé en plus, c'était bien pratique, plus que s'il avait été blanc en tout cas. Rapidement, je commençais à avoir encore mal au dos, rester assise sur une selle c'était plus dur que sur le siège d'une voiture, c'était certain, mais je ne me plaignais pas. Après tout, ça pourrait être pire.

Plus je me rapprochais du village, plus mon attention augmentait. J'étais déjà passée par ici, et la dernière fois, il y avait un groupe de quatre personnes, des adultes, qui avait investit l'une des maisons. Alors je restais particulièrement sur mes gardes. Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec mes semblables.

Pour éviter que les sabots ne fassent trop de bruit en marchant dans les cailloux du chemin, je maintenais les rênes de ma monture d'une main en surveillant qu'elle reste sur le côté herbeux. Mes doigts se crispèrent quelque peu autour du cuir de la bride lorsque je vis une lumière filtrer de la fenêtre d'une habitation. De mon bras libre, j'attrapais ce qui me servait de protection, accroché à une longue corde à la selle. C'était un simple bouclier anti-émeute, le genre de truc en plexiglas dont les flics se servaient pour repousser les manifestants, mais ça m'avait déjà évité une balle tirée sans sommation... d'ailleurs ce jour là, j'avais aussi apprit que mon cheval avait tendance à s'affoler et partir au quart de tour après un coup de feu. L'habitation d'où provenait la lumière était une maison traditionnelle en bois, c'était bien le genre de demeure de campagne pour les riches, et ce qui me posais problème, c'était que j'étais en position de vulnérabilité. Si l'un de ceux qui y vivaient voulaient me tirer dessus, ils n'avaient qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre et faire feu.

– Hé ! Vous là dedans ! commençais-je d'une voix forte. J'ai des trucs à échanger, si ça vous dit.

Autant dire tout de suite pourquoi j'étais là. Je serrais les jambes autour de la selle, mes doigts sur la bride et le bouclier anti-émeute contre moi, me préparant si jamais ils décidaient de me canarder. Même si j'étais aussi armée, je préférais jouer sur la défense et la fuite rapide. À l'intérieur, j'entendis du mouvement, et vis plusieurs silhouettes passer devant la fenêtre éclairée... je n'attendis pas longtemps, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un homme tenant une lampe torche.

– Ouais ouais ! T'as mis super longtemps à te pointer toi ! T'as des clopes ? File moi des clopes !

Ah celui-là, je m'en souvenais. Un petit homme à la tronche frénétique complètement accro aux cigarettes, et ça, autant dire que c'était une vraie bénédiction pour moi. Car effectivement, j'en avais, je les prenais uniquement comme monnaie.

– Hé oh, garde tes distances. D'abord, montre moi ce que t'as à me donner en échange, râlais-je en tirant sur les rênes pour faire légèrement reculer ma monture.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à sortir de la maison, et l'une des femmes vint attraper le petit homme par le bras.

– Ouais, calme-toi. Ras-le-bol que tu gâches tout pour ta foutu addiction.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans leur groupe, mais ils avaient clairement l'air d'avoir du mal à s'entendre, vu les insultes gratuites qui fusèrent juste après.

– T'as des balles pour 9 millimètre ? me demanda une seconde femme alors que les autres commençaient à s'engueuler.

J'eus quelques secondes de réflexion. S'ils n'avaient pas de munitions, alors c'était moi qui était en meilleure position, car j'avais une arme à feu chargée. Mais dans ce cas... est-ce que j'avais vraiment l'envie de filer des balles à ce groupe ?

– Ouais, j'en ai, finis-je par acquiescer.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion de conclure une affaire.

– … Tu veux quoi en échange ?

– Nourriture.

En ce moment, c'était ce qui me manquait le plus. J'en avait assez d'avaler des légumes grignotés par des insectes ou des racines au goût amer et difficile à mâcher. À cause de la certaine agitation, le cheval piaffa sur le sol en soufflant des naseaux, et moi-même, je leur fis un signe de la main pour leur demander de se dépêcher un peu pour se mettre d'accord. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de se sentir menacés par moi, ce que je comprenais vu qu'ils avaient la supériorité numérique, mais ça m'agaçais un peu. Je pourrais très bien les descendre tout les quatre et aller voler toutes leurs affaires, après tout ! Mais évidemment, je ne trouvais pas que ce genre d'attitude était une bonne idée.

Le groupe se concerta bruyamment, à force je craignais même que leur bazar ne finisse par attirer plus de monde.

– Contre trois paquets de clopes, plus deux boites de munitions, on te donne trois conserves.

Non mais ils se fichaient de moi ? Cette proposition ne me paraissait pas ridicule, mais carrément insultante.

– J'en veux huit, pas moins.

S'ils pensaient que j'étais facilement influençable, ils pouvaient rêver. Évidemment, j'avais volontairement demandé un nombre beaucoup trop élevé, pour ensuite faire semblant de négocier et leur faire accepter le nombre que j'espérais réellement. À savoir au moins cinq ou six. Finalement, après plusieurs propositions, je réussi à leur faire accepter six conserves, et j'étais contente d'obtenir de la vraie nourriture à me mettre sous la dent...

L'échange se conclut rapidement, et je me dépêcha de m'en aller, en lançant ma monture dans un trot pressé, avant qu'ils ne décident de se servir des munitions que je leur avait donné. Ces gens m'inquiétait, parce que les paroles du fumeur avait laissé entendre qu'il m'attendait, et ça, ça ne me plaisait pas. Il fallait que je change de parcours, sinon j'allais bien finir par tomber dans une embuscade ou quelque chose dans le genre. D'ailleurs, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, au lieu de suivre le chemin, je sortis du village et m'enfonça entre les troncs sombres. Mon cheval ayant une meilleure vision nocturne, je le laissais avancer au pas comme il le désirait... j'étais plus concentrée à surveiller chaque mouvements et bruits aux alentours. La forêt, surtout la nuit, était loin d'être sécurisée. Bien sur, j'avais des armes à feu pour me défendre, mais il suffirait qu'un prédateur, ou pire, une meute, nous prennent par surprise et ils pourraient se faire un festin. Les seuls sons qui me parvenaient étaient les branches qui craquaient sous les sabots de ma monture, et quelques hululements résonnant, et rares étaient les rayons de la lune qui arrivaient à filtrer entre les feuillages. Pourtant, d'un côté, et malgré mon esprit restant sur ses gardes, j'aimais bien cette ambiance. J'y étais habituée, et surtout, je préférais me savoir dans les ombres, cachée, plutôt qu'en plein jour et affreusement visible.

* * *

Je savais qu'il y avait un barrage, dans les environs, alors je m'y rendit, j'étais rassurée quand j'entendais le bruit de l'eau couler violemment, semblable au son d'une cascade. Comme un rituel, j'allais en amont du barrage, là ou le fleuve était plus calme, pour trouver le bâtiment de maintenance qui faisait aussi office d'entrée. Je descendis de la selle et débarrassa le cheval des sacoches qu'il transportait, puis l'accrochais à une branche, avec assez de longe pour qu'il puisse accéder à l'eau.

Pendant que j'en profitais pour me laver dans le fleuve, mon attention grimpa lorsque je vis mon camarade équin lever soudainement la tête en direction des arbres, les oreilles en avant. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose de bien pratique, dans le fait d'avoir une bête avec soi, ça repérait les éventuelles menaces avant. J'eus à peine le temps de me mettre sur mes gardes, que ce qui avait attiré l'attention du cheval émergea de la pénombre entre les troncs.

– Te revoilà, toi..., grommelais-je en regardant un chien gris s'approcher en trottinant.

Stone, l'ancien animal de Yui, qui depuis plusieurs mois me suivait sans que je lui demande rien. C'était un chien qui ressemblait vaguement à un épagneul, avec une queue rayée. Parfois il restait avec moi plusieurs jours, et une autre fois, pouvait disparaître et aller vadrouiller plusieurs heures avant de réapparaître comme par magie. De ses précédentes aventures, il ne gardait qu'une longue cicatrice sur le dos, où il n'y avait plus de poils, mais au moins, il était entier, lui.

Le chien vint près de moi, et se mit à laper l'eau fraîche de la rivière.

– Si au moins tu savais attraper les poissons, ça te rendrait utile..., soupirais-je.

En parlant de nourriture, j'en profitais pour regarder un peu mieux ce que j'avais réussi à récupérer. Bon sang ! Ces cons m'avait refilé une boite de pâtée pour chats ! J'aurais dû mieux regarder au lieu de vouloir en finir vite. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me faisait ce genre de mauvais coup. Mais sur les six, il n'y en avait qu'une, alors ça passait, je suppose...

– Tiens, c'est ton jour de chance, clebs.

J'attrapais mon assiette en plastique, et y versa l'intégralité de la pâtée. Cette chose, j'avais déjà dû en avaler, en dernier recours, et c'était simplement affreux. Je ne savais pas avec quoi c'était fait, mais sûrement avec de la viande impropre à la consommation humaine... mais Stone avait l'air très heureux de s'en faire un repas.

Je préférerais la compagnie des animaux. Au moins, je savais que ces deux-là n'essayeront pas de me dévorer vivante, ou me coller une balle dans le dos pour voler ce que j'avais. Ils n'avaient pas de réactions vraiment imprévisibles, je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre. Certes ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de conversation, mais au moins, je n'avais pas l'impression de devoir rester sur mes garde et surveiller constamment leurs mouvements et attitudes. C'était reposant. Plus que la fatigue physique, c'était l'épuisement mental qui était le pire. Bien que dormir ne serait pas du luxe, j'attendis que le jour commence à pointer pour aller me cacher. Je rentrais dans le barrage, en prenant les escaliers, et planqua toutes mes affaires sous une bâche. L'intérieur du barrage était une large zone bétonnée, avec plusieurs gros alternateurs rouges et noirs. Mes pas résonnaient, et même si j'avais une lampe torche, il faisait entièrement noir et ce n'était pas rassurant.

La survie se résumait à ça, maintenant. Se lever lorsque la nuit tombait, faire en sorte de trouver à manger, et surtout, se cacher dès que le jour pointait. Alors que les heures passaient, j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, appuyé sur le béton poussiéreux, dans le noir. Je serrais le corps de Stone, ça me rassurait, de sentir de la chaleur contre moi, même s'il puait le chien mouillé. Au loin, j'entendais des sifflements. C'était rare, par ici, les journées calmes. Tout le temps, _ils_ sifflaient. Je supposais que les forts rayons du soleil d'été n'étaient que bénéfique pour eux... et planquée au fin fond de ce barrage, je priais pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas par ici, car si un Siffleur me repérait, alors c'était terminé, je ne pourrais pas me défendre lorsque les tueurs arriveraient. Ces choses détruiraient tout. Comme toujours, j'avais énormément de mal à m'endormir, même avec la fatigue, à cause de l'angoisse qui m'étreignait. Et aussi parce que la nuit prochaine, je savais qu'il allait falloir recommencer, encore... au moment de me reposer, lorsque je n'avais plus rien à faire mis à part attendre le sommeil, mon esprit retournait les mêmes questions. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue, déjà ? Est-ce que la survie est ma seule finalité ? Jusqu'à quand ? Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y pense trop longtemps, sinon, je me sentais mal.

Parce que je savais que ça ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps ainsi. Les monstres devenaient de plus en plus actifs et féroces, si cela était possible.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Un premier chapitre trèèès narratif pour commencer :p**

 **Au prochain !**


	2. Les chiens morts n'aboient plus

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Les chiens morts n'aboient plus

* * *

 _Barrage, Jeudi 5 juin 2014_

Un toucher chaud et humide me réveilla. J'étais complètement affalée sur le sol en béton dur, la tête appuyée sur mon bras engourdi comme unique coussin. Immédiatement, je repoussais le museau de Stone qui venait de me lécher la joue, en lâchant un râlement agacé devant son haleine de chacal. Je m'essuyais largement le visage d'un revers de manche, me redressant comme une vieille qui aurait de l'arthrose, les membres fourbus et les articulations endormies. J'avais beau avoir dormi dans les pires endroits qui soient, et ce par tous les climats et températures, je n'arrivais jamais à m'y habituer et les courbatures ne s'en allaient jamais.

Je consultais ma montre. Elle n'allait pas sonner avant dix bonnes minutes, mais me rendormir pour ça serait complètement inutile en plus d'être affreusement frustrant. Le chien avait l'air d'avoir très envie de sortir, alors je me forçais à me remettre sur mes deux jambes. Au moins, la journée avait été relativement tranquille, je n'avais subi aucune attaque surprise. Assoiffée, je ramassais tout mon bazar et traînais ma carcasse ankylosée jusqu'à l'extérieur du barrage.

Rien de très extraordinaire, la nuit était belle comme une nuit d'été. Ça devenait tellement lassant que je ne regardais même plus le ciel étoilé, chose pourtant rare quand on avait passé son enfance en ville. Le cheval était toujours à la même place, et bien réveillé. Il avait bien dû prendre le rythme nocturne que je lui imposais, de toute façon. Avant de le seller, je me posais quelques minutes juste au bord de la rivière, en profitais pour me désaltérer et remplir ma gourde.

La lune était pleine cette nuit, je voyais distinctement mon reflet dans l'eau et me penchais un peu plus pour l'examiner. Cette fille avait des yeux éteints et son regard blasé n'était pas des plus engageants. J'avais même du mal à me dire que c'était bien moi, les seules choses qui me donnaient la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de moi, c'était les cicatrices. Deux entailles nettes du côté gauche de mon visage, la première partant de ma tempe et se poursuivant sur ma pommette, et l'autre, juste en dessous, de mon oreille jusque sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer entre avant et maintenant. Si je n'avais été qu'une lycéenne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? Des balafres pareilles sur le visage et c'était une tragédie. Mais dans ce monde détruit ? Une pauvre égratignure. Exactement comme ma main gauche à qui il manquait deux doigts. Pour éviter de ressasser trop longtemps, je me passais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, et me remis en marche. Stone, malgré le fait que je n'allais rien lui donner, se mit à nous suivre docilement, le cheval et moi. Alors que l'animal allait tranquillement au pas, je m'ouvris une boîte de conserve. De délicieuses nouilles froides aux légumes... un festin comparé à ce que j'avais l'habitude de manger.

En même temps, je consultais attentivement ma carte à la lumière de ma lampe torche. Normalement, je suivais la rivière, ça me rassurais d'avoir de l'eau non loin de moi... mais cette fois, pour changer de parcours, je décidais de bifurquer pour me diriger vers la côte. Voir la mer me disais bien et en plus, d'après la carte, il y avait une ville côtière.

* * *

La zone était devenue de plus en plus menaçante. Devant les grognements de Stone et la nervosité évidente dont faisait preuve mon cheval, j'avais lancé ce dernier au galop pour m'éloigner le plus possible des ténèbres de la forêt avant de savoir ce qui le stressait. En deux mois, à monter chaque jour, j'avais appris à me tenir correctement quand il partait à cette vive allure. Je maintenais mon bouclier anti-émeute contre moi pour éviter qu'il ne tape contre le flanc de ma monture, les pieds bien calés dans les étriers et les rênes lâches. À force, je trouvais cela agréable, d'entendre le cataclop rapide et régulier des sabots sur la terre sèche, les souffles rauques de l'animal, de sentir le vent frais de la nuit sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait fait peur, mais le cheval galopait comme si c'était sa dernière course. Ça m'arrangeait, avec ça, j'arriverais plus vite.

Je commençais à avoir assez mal au dos lorsque la forêt se termina enfin. La terre laissa place à du sable et je laissais ma monture s'épuiser toute seule, puis commencer à ralentir lorsque nous arrivions sur une plage. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin. Ça me laissais le temps d'explorer un peu cette ville côtière. Reprenant son souffle en avançant tranquillement au pas non loin de l'eau, le cheval exhalait avec des bruits de gorge rauques. J'avais presque de la peine de l'avoir laissé s'emballer autant, mais cela m'avait permis d'arriver rapidement dans cette ville. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus vu la mer... cette grande étendue d'eau sombre qui scintillait et se poursuivait jusqu'à l'horizon. Ce climat me rendait nostalgique... pendant quelques minutes, après la course effrénée, j'oubliais un peu le monde dans lequel j'étais plongée. La pleine lune se reflétait sur l'onde salée doucement agitée de petites vagues, et j'appréciais beaucoup le bruit des flots s'avançant à intervalles réguliers sur le sable humide. Le vent chargé d'iode me donnait soif, et me rappelait aussi nos vacances ensemble à la mer. Le genre de joie innocente que je ne connaîtrais sans doute plus.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes nous arpentions la plage. Sur ma gauche, du côté de la ville, il y avait un baraquement qui semblait être un large bar de plage. Vu qu'il y avait une zone de verdure et quelques arbres, en-dessous desquels se trouvaient plusieurs transat, je décidais de m'arrêter là, ça ferait un endroit parfait pour laisser le cheval. Répétant les mêmes gestes tel un automate, je posais pied à terre, accrochais l'animal au tronc d'un arbre, et allait planquer mes affaires dans le bar. L'eau courante marchait encore, alors je laissais plusieurs sceaux d'eau près de mon camarade équin déjà occupé à brouter. Le temps que je fasse tout ça, Stone m'avait rejointe.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais déjà vu, la ville était plutôt en on état. Les immeubles étaient encore debout. Pourtant, la plupart des véhicules étaient accidentés ou carrément scindés en deux. Sûrement des gens qui avaient essayé de _leur_ échapper. La premier chose que je fis, ce fut d'aller me servir dans un magasin de fringues, j'avais bien besoin de changer de haut, mon t-shirt commençant à sentir mauvais. Je ne pris qu'une chemise bleue marine – la couleur la plus foncée que j'avais trouvée – et un sweat noir à capuche, dans la nuit c'était le moins voyant.

J'avais faim, mais pas question d'entamer une conserve. Pour oublier un peu mon estomac dans les talons, je marchais au milieu du grande avenue en chantonnant une comptine grivoise, sautillant au rythme des paroles. Pour une fois que je pouvais flâner... mais la poisse n'était jamais loin. Stone, qui trottinait à côté de moi, leva la tête et se tourna soudainement. Je fis exactement pareil que lui, pour voir un autre chien juste au bout de la rue. Des injures me passèrent à l'esprit, je reculais brutalement lorsque le molosse aboya et s'élança vers moi.

Ces animaux se déplaçaient en meute, et je ne tardais pas à voir deux autres clébards m'arriver dessus à toute allure en aboyant comme si le diable était à leur trousses. Même pas le temps de courir vers un bâtiment, je sautais sur le capot d'une voiture... mais à peine étais-je dessus, que je sentis une mâchoire m'agripper la cheville et tirer brutalement. Je perdis l'équilibre, et si je n'avais pas eus le réflexe de mettre mes bras devant ma figure, je me serais sans doute cassé une dent en me prenant la taule en pleine face. Cette saleté avait encore de la force ! Le second chien était plus petit, et avait de la peine à grimper sur le capot glissant, quant au troisième, j'étais contente de constater que Stone grognait férocement et le faisait hésiter.

– Fous-moi la paix saloperie !

Je me retournais et agitais ma jambe pour tenter de le faire lâcher, par chance ma chaussure me protégeait des crocs. J'étais évidemment armée, mais je n'allais sûrement pas gâcher mes précieuses munitions pour une de ces sales bêtes ! Alors d'un geste rapide, j'attrapais le couteau de chasse. Violemment, à l'aide de ma chaussure libre, je lui flanquais un coup sur le museau. Un couinement plaintif se fit entendre, et sans m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je lui collais le cou contre le capot d'un brusque mouvement de jambe, en appuyant sur sa nuque. Puis je me redressais, et sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, lui enfonça ma lame entre les deux yeux.

L'animal émit un raclement de gorge étouffé, et quelques spasmes parcoururent ses membres tandis qu'un épais filet de sang coulait de son crâne. Je retirais mon couteau rapidement, et envoyais valser son cadavre d'un dernier coup de pied dans la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais mettre à mort un chien enragé, alors maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucune incidence sur mon moral. Je le faisais, c'était lui ou moi, c'était la loi de la nature, c'était comme ça et point, je n'avais aucun remord.

À peine le corps lourd du chien s'écrasa sur le bitume, que les deux autres se détournèrent et se jetèrent sur le sac de viande morte à disposition. « Les chiens ne se mangent pas entre eux », disait-on, celui qui avait inventé ça n'avait jamais été affamé au point de craindre la mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela me donnait le temps de partir d'ici, alors je sautais sur le bitume sec. Tout en partant, je tapotais sur ma cuisse en émettant un sifflement pour inciter Stone à me suivre, ce qu'il fit. Par chance, cette sale bestiole ne m'avait pas mordu, ma basket avait empêché les crocs de se planter dans ma chair... il n'avait même pas réussi à déchirer un morceau de mon jean. On dirait ce que l'on voudra, mais le jean était une matière bien pratique, c'était résistant et ça se portait longtemps. Hors de question que je reste dans le coin plus longtemps, car lorsque ces bêtes auraient fini de dévorer leur congénère, elles se remettraient sûrement en chasse. Sur ce point, nous étions pareilles, la faim toujours accrochée à l'estomac.

Mon compagnon canin n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé, puisqu'il galopait à côté de moi. Je me réfugiais dans le premier immeuble que je trouvais, apparemment, des bureaux, et fis très attention à fermer la porte. Je savais que ces sales bêtes avaient sentit mon odeur et qu'une fois leur congénère dévoré, elles allaient me poursuivre. On n'apprivoisait les chiens, mais c'était souvent oublier qu'il s'agissait de prédateurs.

– Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'es pas comme eux, hein ?

Plus je rencontrais des chiens sauvages, moins j'étais rassurée à l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que Stone. Va savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet animal. Surtout que je ne savais même pas s'il avait réussi à chasser une bestiole aujourd'hui. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait si, une nuit, il avait très faim et qu'il me voyait comme une proie endormie facile à becter...

Je grimpais les marches de la cage d'escalier, et choisit un bureau fermé pour passer le jour. Je vais devoir me contenter d'un canapé, mais c'est dix fois mieux que du béton dur. Pour être certaine de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec Stone, je décidais de l'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain personnelle du bureau. Je retirais l'un des tiroir en plastique, en vidais le contenu, et le rempli d'eau pour que le chien puisse boire pendant le jour. Pour ne pas qu'il réussisse à ouvrir la porte, qui ne se verrouille pas de l'extérieur, je bloquais la poignée avec une chaise. Demain, avant de repartir, si les bêtes sont encore dans le coin, il faudra que je siphonne une carcasse de voiture pour répandre de l'essence sur le sol. Si les chiens essayent de suivre ma trace, j'espère que ça leur compliquera la tâche.

* * *

À peine avais-je commencé à somnoler sur le canapé qu'un bruit me fit sursauter.

Une voiture ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ça se rapprochait trop rapidement, et c'était saccadé. Je me levais précipitamment pour aller regarder à la fenêtre. Un large faisceau lumineux parcourait le sol de la rue. Je n'avais plus entendu ce genre de son depuis un sacré moment. C'était un hélicoptère. Il volait assez bas et semblait chercher quelque chose. À cause de la pénombre de la nuit, je ne distinguais pas les pilotes, ni la couleur de cet hélico. Le véhicule volant remonta soudainement et par réflexe, je m'écartais de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait par ici ? Pas question d'aller à sa rencontre en tout cas. Il ne parti pas tout de suite, et après avoir fait une sorte de demi-tour sur place, redescendit. Je regardais prudemment en bas de la rue, et sous le faisceau lumineux, je vis les deux chiens juste devant mon immeuble. Je savais bien que ces bêtes allait me suivre... mais la suite fut des plus étrange. L'hélico se baissa encore plus et quelque chose tira. Les sons des coups de feu me firent sursauter. Ce n'était sûrement pas un simple pistolet, vu la rapidité et le boucan, on n'aurait dit un genre de mitraillette. Les bêtes en tinrent pas longtemps en tout cas, canardés comme elles l'étaient. D'accord, peut-être que ces types avaient une dent contre les chiens errants... à peine quelques secondes après, une échelle de corde tomba de l'hélico, et je vis une personne descendre rapidement. Je ne la vis pas distinctement, mais elle alla récupérer les cadavres des chiens. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une scène surréaliste... pourquoi prendre la peine de chasser ça ? Ces chiens faméliques seraient immangeables et sans doute bourrés de maladies et d'infections !

Une fois que la personne fut remontée, le véhicule s'éloigna en prenant de l'altitude. Et moi, je n'avais rien compris. La viande de carnivore n'était pas bonne en général, alors celle de bêtes galeuses... s'ils avaient carrément un hélicoptère, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'allaient pas chasser quelque chose de meilleur ? En forêt je ne dis pas, ce serait sans doute compliqué, mais avec un tel engin, se déplacer sur de longues distances et transporter des bœufs ou d'autres animaux mangeables serait possible. Alors quoi ?

J'espérais qu'ils ne trouvent pas mon cheval. Repartir à pied, non merci. J'allais me rallonger sur le canapé, préoccupée par ce que je venais de voir. Après tout, ils avaient peut-être leurs raisons. Tout ce que je retenais, c'était que j'allais devoir faire encore plus attention. Maintenant que j'étais dans une zone côtière, je n'avais quasiment plus d'arbres sous lesquels me cacher. Et s'il y avait des personnes pouvant tirer avec une arme aussi meurtrière depuis les airs... je ne pressentais rien de bon.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu!  
(je suppose que ce n'était pas facile avec toute cette narration x) )  
Au prochain, on lance l'histoire (et de vrais chapitres plus longs :p)  
**


	3. Une fois dans une lune bleue

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Une fois dans une lune bleue

* * *

 _Ville côtière, dimanche 8 juin 2014._

Je ne savais pas ce que cette ville avait de spécial, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Normalement, dans les nombreux appartements des immeubles, je trouvais toujours quelques aliments non périssables, mais là, absolument rien, tout avait déjà été minutieusement fouillé. J'avais pensé partir rapidement à cause des bruits de véhicule que j'entendais parfois, et j'aurais dû, au lieu de m'attarder pour que dalle.

Assez éloigné du centre ville, j'avais trouvé une voiture avec sa clé. Mais cela n'avait été qu'une fausse joie, car même s'il y avait encore un peu d'essence, je n'irais pas bien loin avec ça, et en plus, les trois de ses pneus étaient crevés. Pas la peine de m'encombrer avec une carcasse qui tombait en morceaux. Cependant... son auto-radio marchait. Après plusieurs minutes à tourner le bouton, je n'avais capté que des grésillements... alors finalement, je décidai de faire une pause repas. Non sans avoir mit le CD que j'avais trouvé dans la boite à gants. Vu que c'était une compil personnelle, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je constatai non sans un demi-sourire qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de métal finlandais, dont j'avais appris certaines chansons à la batterie pour m'entraîner. Debout sur le toit de la voiture et ayant terminé ma boite de conserve, entraînée par les notes agressive de « Planet hell » je sautais sur la tôle en chantant – ou plutôt en gueulant – les paroles que je trouvais d'une ironie grinçante.

En plus de ça, au bout de la rue, il y avait un panneau rouge et bleu « interdiction de stationner », qui se voyait bien à cause d'un pauvre lampadaire encore en marche. J'avais rapidement fait une réserve morceaux de bois ramassés par terre – il y en avait tout un stock à cause du magasin de meubles complètement dévasté devant lequel était garée la voiture. En même temps de chanter, je balançais parfois un bout de bois vers ce panneau, en me posant des défis stupides du style « si je le touche trois fois de suite, alors je survivrais encore trois mois ! ». Complètement inutile, et même un peu sordide, mais ça me permettais de me défouler. Et puis, c'était peut-être le seul bon côté dans la fin du monde... dans quelle autre situation pouvais-je sauter sur le toit d'une voiture en chantant à tue-tête, en pleine rue et en jetant des débris sur une cible improvisée ? … Sûrement après une soirée arrosé. Mais avant, c'était finir sa nuit en cellule de dégrisement. Je trouvais ça paradoxal... je me sentais vivante alors que le monde mourrait.

Ma mésaventure avec les chiens errants ne m'avait pas donné de leçon, tant pis si le boucan attirait des sales bestioles, cette fois je n'hésiterais pas à leur coller une balle dans le crâne. En parlant de clebs, Stone avait fini de ronger l'os qu'il avait trouvé – peut-être un os humain vu la taille – et s'était assit à côté de la voiture, me fixant la langue pendante.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, le cabot ?

Je lui rendis son regard. Il avait des yeux vitreux et humides, mais avec sa mâchoire ouverte, j'aurais juré qu'il avait une genre de sourire.

– T'as les yeux tristes. On te l'a déjà dit, ça ? Tristes et stupides. Mais bon, après tout les singes aussi, et regarde où ils en sont, maintenant ! m'exclamais-je en levant les bras pour désigner tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Regarde-moi ça ! La magnifique civilisation humaine qui a inventé l'art de l'auto-destruction ! Qui a fabriqué des armes d'une efficacité redoutable, les flingues, les bombes, les agents chimiques, la dubstep ! Et qui s'est fait botter le cul par des monstres venus de nulle part aussi facilement que je tuerais un oisillon !

Fatiguée d'avoir fait n'importe quoi, je me laissais tomber sur le toit, m'asseyant au bord, en poussant l'un des plus long soupir de ma vie. Voilà que je parle à un chien. Je vais finir par perdre la tête, à jouer les vagabond qui va de ville en ville ainsi et à éviter tout le monde. La solitude est vraiment envahissante, parfois. Pensivement, je ramassais un morceau de bois de forme allongée gisant sur le toit, et immédiatement, Stone se leva en agitant la queue.

– Tiens, fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux même si c'est inutile, soupirais-je en lançant le bâton de bois. On finira au même endroit, de toute façon.

Je regardais Stone partir en galopant dans la même direction que le morceau de bois. Alors que la compil de la voiture entamait « Sleeping sun », je basculais pour m'allonger sur le dos, les bras écartés, fixant la demi-lune se trouvant juste au-dessus de moi. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je pensais à la fatalité, et avait décidé que si j'allais finir par y passer, alors autant profiter un maximum de la vie, même si elle est difficile, avant de rendre l'âme. Peut importe ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'allais vendre chèrement ma peau. Même si la vie ne se résumait qu'à craindre pour sa vie, comme je l'avais chanté plus tôt.

Le CD s'était terminé et le calme était revenu. C'était un silence assez rare quand j'y réfléchissais. En ville, il y avait toujours du bruit. La vie nocturne, les voitures qui passent, des sirènes d'ambulances, les appareils en veille. Même en pleine nature, il y avait les sons de l'air, des arbres, des insectes ou des oiseaux. Mais là, il n'y avait rien, pas même un souffle de vent. C'était un peu perturbant... ce qui me faisait penser que j'avais vraiment été élevée dans une société où les sollicitations auditives étaient multiples et trop nombreuses, mon esprit avait fini par s'y habituer et maintenant, j'avais du mal avec le silence, le vrai.

Celui-ci fut de courte durée. Au début, je n'y fis même pas attention, vautrée sur le toit de la voiture à moitié dans un état végétatif. Ce fut seulement lorsque le bruit se rapprocha que je réagis, c'était encore ce foutu hélico, il tournait encore dans cette zone ? C'était la quatrième fois que je le croisais, je commençais à penser qu'il n'était pas seul. D'un bond, je descendis de la voiture, et sifflais pour appeler Stone. Où était passé cet imbécile de chien, encore ? Pas le temps de l'attendre. Malheureusement, pour rejoindre mon cheval, je devais aller vers le bruit de l'hélicoptère, alors je me mis à courir pour me dépêcher. En plein milieu de l'avenue, évidement. Le chien gris émergea soudainement d'une ruelle, suivit par le véhicule volant. Ce clebs sans cervelle ! Il allait se faire tirer dessus, comme les autres, et en plus, il fonçait vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire demi-tour que le faisceau lumineux m'aveugla si fort que je dû mettre mon bras devant mes yeux. Bordel comment avait-il fait pour s'approcher aussi vite ?

Je reculais brusquement pour me sortir de la lumière, m'attendant à entendre des détonations, mais à peine une seconde après, l'hélico éteignit son phare. Les yeux encore voilés à cause de l'aveuglement passager, je n'arrivais quasiment pas à le distinguer, mais entendis clairement qu'il reprenait de l'altitude. Quoi, il s'en allait ? C'était tout ? J'étais pourtant certaine qu'ils m'avaient vu. Peut-être en avaient-ils simplement rien à foutre et ça m'arrangeait. Pas question de m'attarder dans le coin, je sprintais et grimpais sur la selle du cheval, visiblement nerveux à cause du récent passage de l'hélicoptère.

* * *

Les sabots résonnaient sur le béton alors que j'avais lancé l'animal au trot. Cette ville n'en finissait donc jamais ? J'essayais de me rapprocher de la côte, pour tenter de retourner en zone rurale, mais lire une carte en pleine nuit sur le dos d'un cheval prêt à partir au galop au moindre bruit n'était pas facile et je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma position exacte.

Je relevais soudainement la tête en entendant un autre bruit. Cette ville était beaucoup trop animée, j'aurais mieux fait de suivre mon itinéraire habituel au lieu de venir me perdre dans cette galère ! Je tirais sur les rênes pour stopper mon cheval, et tendis l'oreille. Rien de moins qu'une voiture, qui s'approchait dans la rue derrière moi, je voyais déjà ses phares. Restant calme, je talonnais ma monture pour qu'elle s'avance au pas sur le trottoir, en priant pour que cette voiture ne s'arrête pas. Pourtant, je gardais une main sur mon arme à feu, et le bouclier anti-émeute contre moi, stressée.

Malheureusement, comme je m'y attendait, le véhicule se stoppa à ma hauteur. C'était une camionnette blanche. Que devais-je faire ? Partir au galop ? C'était prendre le risque de se faire canarder le temps de la fuite. Je serrais mon poing autour de la crosse de mon arme alors que la portière s'ouvrit.

– Hé toi ! T'es t-

– Foutez-moi la paix ! coupais-je d'une voix forte.

Je ne dégainais immédiatement pour les tenir en joue avant qu'eux aussi ne décide de me menacer.

– Doucement cow-boy ! On veut juste parler, s'exclama la même voix masculine.

À cause des phares et de la pénombre, je ne voyais pas bien qui parlait... la portière coulissante s'ouvrit aussi, et deux autres personnes en descendirent. J'étais en très mauvaise posture, mais ne bougeais pas d'un cil.

À l'intérieur de la camionnette, une sorte de projecteur s'alluma, il diffusait une lumière chaude à plusieurs mètres, et grâce à ça, je pus mieux voir ces personnes. Ils étaient quatre, deux hommes et le même nombre de femmes. Tous en tenue militaire de camouflage et armés de ce qui me semblait être des fusils d'assaut. Autant dire que j'étais faite comme un rat, alors je baissais mon flingue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, mais vu leur tête, ce ne devait pas être les meilleures intentions du monde... bien que Stone n'avait pas l'air du même avis que moi, vu qu'il alla renifler l'une des femmes, qui se baissa pour le caresser.

Le même homme reprit la parole.

– Écoute, on est des militaires-

– Et je dois vous croire sur parole ? grommelais-je en le coupant une nouvelle fois.

– Attends que j'ai fini, au moins. On est un groupe de militaires, et tout ce qu'on veut, c'est aider un maximum de personnes. Je ne viens pas te faire de mal ni te voler, juste te faire une proposition. Reste calme, d'accord ? Je vais prendre un plan dans ma poche.

Je le vis effectivement faire un geste vers son pantalon, tout en surveillant mes propres mouvements. Pour éviter que ses copains ne pointent leurs armes sur moi, je ne bougeais pas et gardais mes mains en vue, maintenant les rênes de ma monture.

Il déplia un morceau de papier et s'approcha prudemment de moi. Je ne quittais pas ses mains du regard, histoire qu'il n'en profite pas pour me voler quelque chose discrètement.

– Regarde, voilà ta position. Et ici, c'est une ancienne caserne militaire aménagée, c'est là qu'est notre village.

Voilà donc le fin mot. J'entrevoyais déjà ce qu'il voulait me dire.

– On est environ une cinquantaine de personnes. On sait se protéger, et on a assez à manger pour tout le monde, ainsi que des lits ou dormir. Il y a plusieurs familles, mais on n'a toujours besoin de plus de monde pour aider, continua-t-il d'un ton calme.

– Pas question que je rejoigne quoi que ce soit ! refusais-je sans réfléchir.

Sur le moment, ça me paraissait vraiment être la pire idée qui soit. Les camps de survivants, j'étais vaccinée. Et il pensait me recruter rien qu'avec des paroles ? Rien ne me prouvait que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

– Je ne te force à rien, dit-il en repliant son plan.

Au lieu de ranger son papier dans sa poche, il le glissa à moitié sous la selle du cheval.

– Réfléchis. Tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de débrouillard, ça serait bien si tu apportais ton aide à notre communauté, et nous pouvons te protéger des pillards et des meurtriers sans fois ni lois. On n'a aussi de quoi te soigner.

Je lui aurait bien répondu que je pouvais me protéger et me soigner toute seule, mais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas mentionné me tracassais.

– Et pour les monstres ? Vous faites quoi ?

Il eut un léger blanc, comme s'il réfléchissait.

– Ça fait cinq mois que notre communauté vit, fini-t-il par dire. Passe nous voir. Si cela ne te plaît pas, tu ne seras pas obligée de rester... mais si tu décide de venir, dis que tu viens de la part du sergent Shinjô !

Ça ne répondait pas à ma question, mais de toute façon, lui et ses potes militaires remontèrent dans leur camionnette, et je n'allais pas les retenir, j'étais soulagée qu'ils repartent. J'attrapais la carte qu'il m'avait donnée, et la consulta attentivement. La caserne n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres. Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi cette partie de la ville avait été complètement vidée... s'ils étaient autant que ce sergent l'avait affirmé, ils avaient de quoi faire.

Il m'avait tout de même posé un dilemme. Y aller ou pas ? La première réponse serait non, évidemment, il y avait trop de variables inconnues, comment savoir si je trouverais effectivement une caserne en y allant ? Mais sinon, dans quelle autre but auraient-ils prit la peine de m'indiquer la direction de leur « village » ? S'ils avaient voulu me voler ou me tuer, ils auraient parfaitement pu le faire sans que je puisse me défendre, armés comme ils l'étaient. Leur façon de tuer les chiens errants me laissais aussi très perplexe... car ils devaient forcément être liés avec l'hélicoptère. Ce dernier me repère et moins de quinze minutes après, une voiture débarque pile dans la zone où j'étais, c'était trop gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Ils cherchaient des gens à recruter, et tuaient les saletés dangereuses qui parsemaient les rues... cette hypothèse me sembla plausible, bien qu'elle ne résolvait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils emportaient des cadavres d'animaux galeux. Étaient-ils de bons samaritains au point de nettoyer derrière leur passage... ?

Le sergent avait bien dit que cela faisait cinq moins qu'ils survivaient ? À cinquante, sérieusement ? Était-ce un mensonge pour enjoliver la réalité ? Et si c'était vrai... avaient-ils trouvé une sorte de parade contre les monstres ? Dans un coin de mon esprit, j'espérais que ce soit vrai... une petite lueur d'espoir de savoir qu'on pouvait lutter contre nos prédateurs ne serait pas de trop, mais après tout, j'essayais de ne pas me faire trop d'illusions. De la vraie nourriture... ces mots me restaient en travers de l'esprit. Il avait aussi souligné qu'ils avaient de quoi me soigner et je comprenais pourquoi on pourrait penser que j'étais malade, pâle et émaciée comme je l'étais. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision. Ignorer cette proposition et repartir dans ma vie de routard ? Ou y aller et rencontrer des étrangers ? De toute façon... dans les deux cas, c'était se jeter dans l'inconnu, mais l'un avait la forme d'une petite lueur dans un tunnel noir. Restais à espérer que cette lueur ne soit pas l'éclat métallique d'une lame qui me couperais la gorge.

* * *

 _Non loin de la caserne, mardi 10 juin 2014_

Après deux jours de tergiversations, j'avais pris la décision de m'y rendre.

Je m'était rapprochée avec prudence de l'endroit où se trouvait cette caserne, je voulais explorer un peu les environs et retenir les bonnes cachettes au cas où ça tournerais mal pour moi. J'arrivais presque à court de nourriture, cette dernière partait vite, et je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à trouver quelque chose dans cette ville. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser... et si ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité ? Et qu'il y avait bel et bien un groupe qui essayait de reconstruire quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas rester uniquement des meurtriers sans morale. Ce qui m'aidait, c'était de me répéter que s'ils avaient voulu me faire du mal, ils avaient déjà eut l'occasion parfaite. Et puis, je n'étais pas obligée de rester, non plus.

Mais cette fois, pas question de me faire avoir, j'avais caché la majorité de mes affaires dans trois coins différents du quartier vide en espérant qu'ils ne reviennent pas fouiller et continuent à penser qu'ils avaient complètement pillé cet endroit. Je n'avais gardé que deux de mes armes, le flingue et le couteau de chasse. J'avais aussi un petit opinel dans mon sac à dos, mais tout ce qui était soin, munitions, et monnaie d'échange, tout cela était caché, avec le bouclier en plexiglas. Débarrassé des sacoches de selle, le cheval semblait plus agile.

On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, et je crois que c'est justement ça qui guide mes pas. Cette nuit, le vent soufflait plus fort, même si l'été était bien installé, des tremblements agitaient mes mains, je ne savais pas si c'était les frissons, la peur ou la fatigue en général, peut-être les trois à la fois.

La caserne était en périphérie de la ville. Autour, il y avait quelques champs, des bâtiments abandonnés ou désaffectés, et un peu plus loin, un lotissement de maisons. Quand le sergent m'avait parlé de caserne, j'avais imaginé un simple bâtiment, mais en réalité, c'était un complexe de plusieurs édifices. Finalement... je supposais que c'était un lieu ou devait vivre des militaires haut gradés, peut-être même avec leur famille. En approchant, je remarquais rapidement les murs haut d'au moins deux mètres, mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il y avait des rondins posés à la verticale contre ce mur, tout le long. On aurait dit qu'ils avait voulu rajouter une couche de bois par dessus le béton. Derrière ces fortifications, ça semblait être très éclairé et j'entendais même des bruits de vie.

Les sabots résonnaient beaucoup sur le bitume dur, alors j'étais angoissée. Je n'avais rien pour me protéger et regrettais d'avoir laissé le bouclier anti-émeute derrière moi. J'atteignis doucement l'entrée, fermée d'un portail en fer renforcé de plaques de bois.

– Qui va là ? hurla une voix rauque.

Je sursautais, et levais la tête. Ce mur était même prévu pour que des gens puissent marcher dessus en faisant des rondes ! C'était une vraie muraille. Un projecteur puissant s'alluma soudainement, me faisant fermer les yeux.

– Je viens... de la part du sergent Shinjô..., bafouillais-je.

Impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait à cause de cette lumière... ce fut seulement lorsque j'entendis un grincement métallique que le projecteur fut éteint. En face, le portail s'ouvrait et une personne me fit signe d'approcher. Je tapotais mon talon sur le ventre du cheval pour le faire avancer, même s'il semblait réticent à y aller... tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

On y voyait très clair, à l'intérieur. Les personnes qui m'accueillirent étaient toutes des militaires, mais apparemment, quelques curieux devant faire partie des habitants me fixaient de loin.

– Content que tu te sois décidée ! s'approcha le sergent. Je vois que tu t'es également débarrassée de pas mal de choses.

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais descendit de la selle... et me rendit compte à quel point mes jambes étaient en compote. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que j'allais leur gentiment leur filer toutes les affaires que j'avais mis des semaines à rassembler ? J'en profitais pour regarder mieux cet homme. Il n'était pas d'une grande taille, mais sacrément baraqué, et avec ses cheveux courts tout juste grisonnant je lui donnerait au moins la quarantaine bien tassée.

– J'aurais fait pareil, à ta place, continua-t-il. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à tout ramener, mais garde à l'esprit que tout est utile et que ça aiderait beaucoup de gens ici.

Il avait de la tchatche, aussi. Mais s'il essayait de me culpabiliser, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

– Pas très bavarde, hein ? Allez, suis-moi.

Les autres militaires prirent en charge le cheval et Stone, ce dernier se montrant amical. Sans baisser ma garde, je suivis docilement le sergent, entrant dans un premier bâtiment qui semblait être un genre de préfabriqué, devant sans doute servir pour les soins vu la grosse croix rouge peinte sur la porte.

– Alors, fillette, voilà la suite : prends d'abord une bonne douche, ensuite, le docteur Takanako va t'examiner.

– Quoi ? lâchais-je en ralentissent le pas.

– C'est juste une auscultation de routine, pour voir si tout va bien. C'est pour ta santé, et par rapport au village, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de faire entrer des personnes sans s'assurer qu'elles ne sont pas malades. Il va aussi te poser plusieurs questions sur toi, car nous tenons un registres des habitants.

Son raisonnement me paraissait logique. Et c'était le problème, car tout se passait bien. Peut-être trop bien, je n'arrivais à me défaire de l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose la-dessous. Tout était trop parfait, et ça me dérangeait. Était-je trop paranoïaque ? Avais-je vécu trop longtemps seule pour réussir à vivre avec d'autres humains ? Mais après tout, jusqu'ici je n'avais rencontré que des criminels et quelques autres routards malhonnêtes, alors j'estimais être en droit de douter. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le sergent de toute façon, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il ramassait une âme errante sur le bord de la route.

Je ne m'éternisais pas dans la salle de bain. En moins de trois minutes, j'étais lavée, séchée et rhabillée. Je rentrais ensuite dans la pièce principale.

– Bonsoir, jeune fille, m'accueillit un homme en blouse blanche.

La salle ressemblait à une salle de cabinet ordinaire. Les murs étaient blancs, il y avait un lit de consultation médicale au centre de la pièce, ainsi que tout un tas de meubles sur lesquels trônaient des livres ou des instruments de soin. Il flottait aussi une odeur étrange... le genre d'odeur que l'on sent dans les hôpitaux, des relents aigres d'antiseptiques. Cela ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde, surtout que devant la porte se tenait une militaire, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et semblait observer. Le toubib se tourna vers moi puis se mit sans attendre à me poser tout un tas de questions. Des informations basiques telles que mon nom, date et lieu de naissance, les membres de ma famille, mon niveau d'étude. Il entrait tout dans un ordinateur portable, et j'étais bêtement fascinée en voyant l'un de ces appareils en fonctionnement. Bien sur inutile de compter sur internet, il devait utiliser du traitement de texte. Je me demandais à quoi cela servirait pendant qu'il tapotait silencieusement sur son clavier, avec un air concentré comme s'il cherchait une information sur l'écran. Je soupirais passivement en croisant les bras, attendant qu'il finisse. Peu après, il prit aussi ma taille et mon poids, et si la descente en flèche qu'avait subi ce dernier ne me surprenait pas, j'étais plus étonnée en constatant que j'avais pris dix bons centimètres.

– Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, continua-t-il en m'indiquant le lit.

Prudemment, je lui obéis, et m'assis au bord du lit. Ce dernier était surélevé, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Nerveusement, je balançais mes jambes dans le vide alors que le médecin s'approcha et se plaça en face de moi. Avec une petite lampe, il commença par examiner longuement mes yeux... et je trouvais que ça durait un peu trop longtemps. Les traces de la lumière me restèrent imprimées sous les paupières, à force. Puis, il prit ma main gauche bandée dans les siennes.

– Tu es blessée, ici ?

Je fis un « non » de la tête, sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer que je mettais un bandage sur cette main à cause des balafres qui se poursuivait jusque sur mon poignet. Les moignons de mes doigts manquants, l'auriculaire et l'annuaire, étaient sensibles et je n'aimais pas les sentir à l'air libre. Pourtant je le laissais défaire le pansement et examiner les chairs mutilées. Vu la tête qu'il tira, je devinais une certaine perplexité, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Bien que je n'appréciais absolument pas d'être touchée ainsi, je le laissais m'ausculter, surveillant tout ses mouvements. L'homme vérifia mes dents, l'intérieur de mes oreilles, puis appuya à plusieurs endroits de ma gorge, avant de faire le tour du lit.

– Inspire à fond.

Je respirais longuement lorsqu'il appuya son stéthoscope froid sous mon t-shirt. Non seulement il passa cet instrument sur mon dos, mais en plus il examina longtemps ma colonne vertébrale. Il tâta les vertèbres de mon dos, je trouvais ça étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Je n'étais pas sûre que ça fasse partie d'une auscultation normale... et je détestais la sensation de ses doigts calleux sur ma peau.

– Retire ton haut s'il te plaît.

Encore un ordre, et celui-là ne me plaisais pas. D'accord je n'étais pas spécialement pudique mais de là à me mettre à moitié à poil devant un vieux ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une blouse blanche que ça me mettais en confiance, je n'avais rien d'autre que mon t-shirt en plus. Je jetais un œil vers la femme militaire debout devant la porte, elle me fit un signe de tête incitatif. Puisqu'il le fallait... je ravalais mon irritation et obtempérais. Le docteur appuya avec insistance sur mes épaules et mes omoplates, ainsi que sur ma nuque.

– Bon ça va maintenant, vous êtes fétichiste ou quoi ? râlais-je avec un mouvement d'épaule.

Le toubib ne répondit pas, mais arrêta d'examiner mon dos. Il fit le tour du lit et vint faire les mêmes mouvements sur ma main droite, appuyant sur mon poignet et testant les articulations de mes phalanges. Il effectua les mêmes gestes sur ma clavicule. Son manège m'agaçais de plus en plus... et si l'idée de lui faire comprendre en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les valseuses me traversa l'esprit, je me retins en serrant les dents. Je savais que j'avais du mal à vivre avec mes semblables maintenant, peut-être un genre de symptôme de ma longue période en solitaire, mais j'étais encore assez sociable pour admettre que ce genre de geste était loin d'être une bonne entrée en matière.

Le docteur me laissa enfin tranquille et me permit de me rhabiller, tout en allant chercher une seringue.

– Hé, ça va servir à quoi, ça ? questionnais-je d'un ton méfiant une fois mon t-shirt sur le dos.

– Une simple prise de sang. Je conçois que tout cela n'est pas très agréable, mais c'est nécessaire. C'est simplement pour s'assurer de ta santé, ne soit pas aussi soupçonneuse.

Je lui aurait bien répondu qu'il n'avait pas à me dire ce que je devais être, mais une fois de plus, je me retins. Je devais rester conciliante... après tout, il y avait des militaires dans ce camp et je voulais tout de même essayer de faire un effort pour m'intégrer. Pourtant je gardais mes appréhensions, je me connaissais assez pour savoir que je partais au quart de tour quand on me piquait au bon endroit.

Je laissais ce docteur planter la seringue dans la veine de l'articulation de mon coude et me tirer du sang.

– Si tu veux, nous avons des vitamines. La plupart des personnes souffrent de carences, et-

– N'insistez-pas, j'en veux pas, le coupais-je directement.

Pas question que j'avale quoi que ce soit, vu que rien ne pourrais me convaincre à cent pour cent qu'il s'agissait bien de vitamines. Le médecin murmura un « comme tu veux », heureusement il me força pas. Une fois le sang prélevé, il appliqua un petit coton sur mon coude et se tourna vers la femme en uniforme qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Tout est en ordre.

Je sautais du lit, contente de tout cela soit enfin terminé. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que j'étais coincée dans cette salle à l'odeur aseptisée. La femme m'indiqua de la suivre et m'accompagna à l'extérieur. Tout en pointant du doigt plusieurs directions, elle m'expliqua qu'il y avait deux sortes de bâtiments, les communs où tout le monde pouvait aller, et les privés servant évidemment de maison aux familles ou à quelques groupes.

– La maison avec la façade bleue, termina-t-elle, c'est un dortoir, c'est là-bas que les enfants dorment.

– Les enfants ? la coupais-je. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne dorment pas avec leurs parents ?

– Parce que la plupart n'ont plus de parents, répondit-elle simplement. Comme tu viens d'arriver, tu as quartier libre pour le reste de la nuit. On te trouvera une place demain.

La militaire s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour aller ouvrir une porte. Stone en sortit, et la femme me prévint que je devais le surveiller et que j'étais tenu responsable s'il causait un accident. Manquait plus que ça, j'avais surtout l'habitude de le laisser faire sa vie, à celui-là. Elle parti ensuite, me laissant libre. Elle me laissait donc me déplacer comme je le souhaitais, moi, une étrangère ? Mais à bien y regarder, elle avait des raisons de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Il y avait ses copains en uniforme qui surveillait la zone, pour la plupart armés et depuis les murailles de béton, j'avais presque l'impression qu'ils étaient là moins pour empêcher quelque chose de rentrer que pour limiter les sorties des gens. Je fis quelques pas en face de moi, décidant d'aller visiter les parties communes de la caserne. Stone avait l'air de ne plus vouloir me lâcher, puisqu'il se mit à marcher tout prêt de moi. Peut-être que lui aussi ne supportait que difficilement d'être enfermé.

La caserne était plutôt grande, tout compte fait. Il y avait un petit lotissement avec des maisons, dont le dortoir était l'une des premières, reconnaissable avec sa façade bleue comme l'avait expliqué l'agent. Mais plus loin, c'était les maisons privées, alors j'évitais d'y aller. Au centre de la caserne, il y avait deux rangées de bâtiment en longueur avec de multiples portes de garages, toutes ouvertes. Plusieurs plans de travail y étaient installés, que ce soit pour préparer à manger ou pour jouer à des jeux de société. Sur chaque mur, il y avait un panneau avec une liste de noms. Ça ne me rappelait pas de bons souvenirs, alors je passa rapidement. Finalement, en continuant j'arrivais dans une espèce de grand parc, où se trouvait un large enclos de barbelé. Décidément mes mauvaises impressions se confirmaient... mais dans cet enclos, il y avait bien des animaux. En compagnie d'un âne et de plusieurs poules, mon cheval broutait tranquillement l'herbe humide et abondante. Au moins, il y en avait un qui était bien, ici. Je me retournais plusieurs fois lorsque je marchais, je me sentais suivie. Mais à chaque fois, je ne voyais rien, c'était sans doute mon imagination. Puisque j'avais « quartier libre », je décidais d'aller dormir. Il n'y avait de plus en plus de monde dans la caserne, la nuit allait bientôt se terminer.

Le dortoir bleu était une maison d'un unique étage, avec deux salles de bain communes et deux grandes chambres. Celle dans laquelle je rentrais ne payait pas de mine avec sa tapisserie d'un vert pâle et ses rideaux d'un goût particulièrement mauvais. Il y avait des affaires en bazar sur les meubles, ainsi que quelques jouets traînants sur le sol... quand elle avait dit « enfant », j'avais plutôt imaginé des adolescents de mon âge, mais finalement, ils devaient être beaucoup plus jeunes. Je choisis l'un des lits superposés ne semblant pas occupé, et m'affalais sur le matelas en-dessous. Jusqu'ici, je trouvais que ça s'était plutôt bien passé... dans tout les cas, d'une meilleure manière que la dernière fois.

Je me tournais pour me coucher sur le flanc et face au mur. Mais à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que j'entendis des chuchotements derrière la porte du dortoir. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, et des pas légers s'approchèrent.

– Vous croyez qu'elle dort ? murmura une voix enfantine.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler avec des gamins, donc je ne réagis pas et fis semblant de dormir. J'espérais qu'ils partiraient me laisseraient en paix, mais je sentis soudainement deux mains sur mon épaule qui me secouaient comme un prunier.

– Hééé, debout ! C'est pas l'heure de dormir !

Difficile de les ignorer après ça... alors je laissais échapper un grognement volontairement énervé et me redressa pour m'asseoir au bord du lit, me frottant les yeux.

En voyant que j'étais réveillée, ils me posèrent des questions tous en même temps, me demandant mon nom, mon âge, si c'était vrai que j'étais arrivée avec un cheval, de leur raconter comment j'avais eu mes balafres, de leur dire le nom du chien gris couché devant le dortoir. Moi, j'étais tellement à l'ouest que je grommelais une réponse à peine articulée et vague, seulement concernant mon nom et celui du clébard. Je soupirais longuement, me demandant si je ne préférais pas dormir par terre que partager une chambre avec des marmots.

– Bon ça va, les petits, 'voyez pas qu'elle est crevée ? annonça une voix plus adulte.

Je regardais mieux le groupe que j'avais devant moi. Ils étaient quatre, une fille et un garçon qui devaient avoir une dizaine d'années, puis un autre gamin d'environ cinq ou six ans dont je n'arrivais même pas à dire de quel genre il ou elle était. Celui qui venait de parler était le plus grand, un adolescent qui semblait avoir mon âge.

– Moi, je m'appelle Kalei, se présenta-t-il sans que je lui demande. Et je suis le fils du sergent !

Le fait qu'il le souligne d'un ton aussi fier m'ennuyait dans tout les sens du terme. D'ailleurs, son monologue m'ennuyait aussi.

– Ouais, ouais. Eh bien, monsieur le fils du sergent, avec votre royale permission, je vais dormir maintenant, maronnais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Sans attendre ni prêter attention à sa réponse, je me retournais et me remis lourdement dans ma position initiale. Tout ce qu'il fit, ce fut de dire un « tu as ma royale permission ! » d'une voix ravie. Lui et le reste de sa clique sortirent de la chambre ensuite, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Puis vint enfin le silence. Calmement, je me mis dans une position plus confortable, enlevant mes chaussures et mon sweat. Je tirais le draps blanc jusque sur mes épaules, la couverture n'était pas utile vu la température douce de la pièce. Je ne me rappelais plus combien de temps j'avais passé à faire des journées de sommeils trop courtes et sur le sol douloureux, mais ce lit me semblait être l'endroit le plus confortable au monde. J'avais un vrai matelas, un coussin, c'était fou comme ça m'avait manqué.

Hé bien, pour une fois on ne m'a pas menti. Peut-être que j'arriverais à faire plus que vagabonder sur les routes... et je devais le dire, même si je me montrais asociale, être en interaction avec des gens qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me trucider était plutôt reposant.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. L'ami de tous n'est l'ami de personne

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** L'ami de tous n'est l'ami de personne

* * *

 _Caserne, Samedi 21 juin 2014._

À genoux sur le sol, je crachais par terre pour me débarrasser du sale goût crayeux qui emplissait ma bouche. L'expression « morde la poussière » était criante de vérité lorsqu'on se retrouve le nez dans la saleté.

– Tu fatigues déjà ? Et pourtant, ça ne fait qu'à peine une heure.

J'essuyais mes joues d'un revers de manche pour en retirer la poussière, et me tournais légèrement vers mon adversaire, le sergent de la caserne.

– Fermez-là un peu ! J'en ai battu des plus coriaces que vous ! râlais-je sans vraiment de finalité.

L'homme s'approcha et m'attrapa par le col, me soulevant comme si j'étais un louveteau pour me remettre sur mes jambes.

– Tu as la langue bien pendue pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire étaler dix fois de suite ! Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant, passer en force c'est pas une bonne idée, surtout avec ta carrure en bâton de ficelle. Attends que ton adversaire attaque en premier, esquive et réplique immédiatement. Un combat au corps à corps, ça doit pas durer plus de vingt secondes. T'as pas besoin de beaucoup de force, suffit de frapper au bon endroit et tu peux faire lécher tes baskets à n'importe qui.

Ruminant silencieusement, je m'époussetais le jean, écoutant sans en savoir l'air ce qu'il m'expliquait pour la énième fois. C'était le même discours à chaque fois de toute façon, mais je devais avoir du mal à le retenir et l'appliquer vu le nombre de fois où je me faisais battre à plate couture. Le sergent ne faisait pas de cadeaux non plus, mais après tout, dans un combat réel je n'en aurais aucun.

– Tu veux faire la revanche ? proposa-t-il en se craquant les jointures.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre.

– Non, c'est mon tour de bouffe aujourd'hui, soupirais-je sans conviction.

Je quittais le terrain après que le sergent ait lancé son habituel « alors rompez, soldat » qu'il disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, et me dirigeais vers l'enclot du bétail pour aller chercher de la viande à préparer. Ce genre de travaux de cuisine, c'était chacun son tour et je n'y coupais pas... heureusement qu'il y avait les expéditions. Dès le premier jour, je m'étais portée volontaire pour aller chercher du matériel à l'extérieur, et depuis j'y allait tout les deux jours, accompagnée de diverses personnes, militaires ou non. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps enfermée quelque part à devoir me taper des corvées. J'avais besoin d'action, et retourner à un train-train de vie normal me semblait d'un ennui mortel. Le sergent devait l'avoir cerné, puisque c'était lui qui avait proposé de me donner des leçons de combat au corps-à-corps, et je devais avouer qu'apprendre à faire correctement des mouvements de self-défense de la part d'un militaire de métier n'était pas de trop. Ça me servirait, sur les routes.

Je rentrais dans l'enclot où se trouvait les poulets. Il y en avait bien une vingtaine. Ils n'étaient même pas effrayés, alors je n'avais qu'à me baisser pour en chopper un par les pattes. Ignorant l'animal qui gigotait dans tout les sens, je ressortis de l'enclot et l'attacha à une corde, la tête en bas. Pendu ainsi, il avait l'air bien ridicule. D'un geste automatique, je maintins fermement le cou pendant que je lui enfonçai une lame effilée dans le bec, sectionnant la gorge. Je m'écartai ensuite rapidement pour éviter de me faire arroser, alors que le poulet battait des ailes en poussant des caquètements humides, son sang se déversant en quantité sur le sol. Normalement, ce n'était pas bien long, il mourrait rapidement, et pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se vidait en gesticulant, je fixais ce bête animal en pleine agonie. Est-ce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il allait y passer, mais qu'il continuait quand même à lutter ? Ou était-ce juste un truc complètement programmé ? Je penchais plutôt pour la dernière option. Il avait sans doute mal, alors il se débattait, point. On marchait pareil après tout.

Je détachais ensuite le corps devenu immobile, et me traînais avec ce cadavre jusqu'aux garages dans lesquels on préparait la nourriture. Repérant Kalei occupé à dépiauter du poisson, je vins m'asseoir en face de lui, sur la longue table de bois. Et il ne manqua pas de me railler.

– Raconte, mon père t'a encore mis une raclée ?

Je plongeais le poulet dans la casserole d'eau bouillante posée sur le banc, et fit une moue agacée.

– Pff, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te battre aussi.

– Mais je sais déjà me battre, rétorqua t-il d'un air supérieur.

Je soupirais, l'air de penser qu'il me disait souvent ça mais que je ne l'avait pas encore vu mettre en pratique ses talents. Ce garçon était d'un an mon aîné et je le trouvais parfois arrogant... mais après tout, j'avais aussi cette réputation, vu la façon dont je m'adressais aux adultes qui me traitaient comme une gamine ou qui étaient choqués qu'une fille n'hésite pas à jouer des poings ou à égorger un poulet. Sérieusement, je me demandais d'où certaines personnes venaient, à me faire la morale sur la façon de me tenir ou de m'habiller... moi qui pensais que ce genre de considérations étaient du passé, apparemment ici ils avaient le temps de s'en soucier. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

Je ressortis le poulet de la casserole, et commença à le plumer en silence.

– Mais il s'en fiche. Il ne veut pas que je sorte de la caserne, même la nuit, commença à se plaindre Kalei en frottant ses cheveux bruns.

– T'es pas assez mature, voilà pourquoi, lui répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il l'avait mauvaise que moi, une nouvelle et plus jeune que lui, puisse partir en expédition, alors que lui non. Il m'offrit d'ailleurs un magnifique regard défiant.

– Mais de toute façon, tu rates rien, continuais-je. On sort, on fouille, on revient, et c'est tout, y'a pas grand chose.

Je me penchais pour lui parler à voix basse.

– Et tu devrais pas te plaindre... tu te sauves dès qu'il a le dos tourné.

– D'ailleurs, j'y vais après. Et je parie que j'en explose plus que toi, cette fois, me défie-t-il avec un sourire.

Je haussais les épaules. Je devais bien l'accompagner à l'extérieur, je l'avais vu sortir sans permission de la caserne, et il m'avait vu fouiner du côté des hélicoptères, endroit normalement réservé aux militaires. Alors j'essayais de ne pas trop le contrarier, car contrairement à moi, il jouissait d'un certain crédit au sein de la caserne. Si c'était sa parole contre la mienne, je me doutais de qui les autres allaient croire entre le fils du sergent et la gamine un peu trop violente arrivée récemment.

Alors que je découpais le cloaque du poulet, je vis un homme venir effacer l'un des noms sur le panneau de la liste accrochée sur le mur du garage. Ce n'était pas la première fois, quand j'avais demandé à Kalei, il m'avait simplement dit que c'était les gens qui partaient, et avait souligné que son père et les autres militaires ne retenaient personne ici. Il ne savait même pas si on leur donnait un véhicule ou des vivres... je n'avais pas insisté, car les murs on des oreilles surtout dans une communauté pareille, mais je trouvais cela bizarre. Objectivement, qui choisirait les routes incertaines si un endroit comme celui-ci était disponible, où les repas sont garantis au moins une fois par jour avec de la viande deux fois par semaine, ainsi que de l'électricité grâce au barrage et même une protection contre les monstres ? Mis à part moi et ma paranoïa, évidemment.

Je ne me posais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser trop longtemps ici. Ce qui me rassurait, c'était que j'avais simplement à prendre mon cheval, pas grand chose d'autre car toutes mes affaires importantes étaient à l'extérieur... restait à savoir s'ils allaient simplement m'ouvrir les portes et me laisser m'en aller. J'étais très dubitative là-dessus, alors je faisais de mon mieux pour retenir les heures de gardes des militaires. De ce que J'avais vu, ils n'étaient pas plus d'une dizaine, loin de quoi surveiller toute la caserne.

Pour l'instant, je fouinais discrètement un peu partout pour comprendre pourquoi cet endroit avait tenu aussi longtemps. J'avais pensé qu'ils arrivaient à repousser les monstres grâce à leur lourdes armes peut-être plus efficaces qu'un simple pistolet, mais pendant le jour, je n'entendais aucun coup de feu. Pourquoi est-ce que nos prédateurs ne venaient pas ? À cause des murailles en bois ? C'était peut-être une matière qu'ils n'aimaient pas... certes pendant l'hiver lorsque je me cachais dans la forêt, je n'en voyais pas beaucoup, mais j'avais mis ça sur l'absence de soleil.

J'avais aussi supposé qu'ils se servaient des cadavres de chiens ramassés comme appât pour attirer les monstres ailleurs, mais... était-ce vraiment ça ? Et surtout, était-ce suffisant ? Car ici... une cinquantaine de délicieux humains entourés de hautes murailles, autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable banquet et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à venir se servir. J'envisageais même le fait qu'ils fassent un genre de « sacrifice » humain aux monstres, mais ça non plus, ça ne me paraissait pas très plausible. Les monstres seraient loin de se contenter d'un seul, selon moi, s'ils pouvaient faire un massacre, ils ne se priveraient pas.

* * *

Après le repas, la plupart des gens allaient se reposer, faire leurs tâches, et les militaires prendre leur pause. J'avais observé les habitudes, et j'en profitais allégrement. Ils étaient plutôt à la cool ici.

Je me glissais discrètement en direction de l'entrée, retournant dans le bâtiment où le docteur m'avait ausculté quelques jours plus tôt. Le fait qu'il m'avait proposé des vitamines n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd... pas pour moi, évidemment. Mais d'une façon générale, les médicaments étaient une excellente monnaie d'échange. On pouvait toujours faire pousser la nourriture, mais ça... une fois que c'était consommé, c'était terminé. Ce qui rendait leur valeur que plus cher, d'ailleurs. Profitant de la pénombre du bâtiment, je m'accroupis devant la porte de derrière. Elle n'était même pas difficile à crocheter, c'était dire... mais j'avais eu le temps de m'entraîner, crocheter la serrure d'un appartement était bien plus discret que défoncer la porte à coup de hache.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, j'avançais à tâtons dans le noir, ne m'éclairant que du minuscule faisceau d'un porte-clés lampe torche. Ayant déjà repéré les lieux, je me dirigeais directement dans la salle d'auscultation, sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrant le premier tiroir du long meuble blanc laqué. J'hésitais à prendre les médicaments, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, c'était prendre le risque que le toubib se rende compte de leur disparition... même si ça ferait une excellente monnaie d'échange. Il y avait des seringues, par contre, et un tas. J'en mis quelques unes dans les poches de mon sweat... pas beaucoup, car je veillais à garder mes poches d'apparence vide, alors je ne devais pas les remplir sinon cela paraîtrait suspect. Puisque je n'allais pas rester, autant en profiter pour « emprunter » quelques ressources utiles.

Fière de mon forfait, je ressortis rapidement. Mes vols duraient à peine quelques minutes, c'était suffisant, et le pire, ce n'était même pas difficile. Il suffisait de connaître les habitudes. Franchement, c'était un miracle que cet endroit ait tenu aussi longtemps.

* * *

– C'est moi qui prend le guidon, cette fois, me prévint Kalei.

Peu après, comme si de rien n'était, j'allais retrouver le fils du sergent. On se glissait discrètement vers la piste de décollage, une simple zone de béton marquée d'un H peint en blanc sur le sol. C'était très facile, il n'y avait quasiment aucun éclairage par ici, se fondre dans les ombres était un jeu d'enfant. Deux des trois hélicoptères étaient absents, celui restant était noir avec un gros « Bell » marqué sur le côté. Pendant que Kalei allait redresser l'échelle planquée derrière le petit bâtiment devant faire office de poste de contrôle aérien, j'en profitai pour jeter un œil dans l'appareil ouvert. L'odeur désagréable qui y flottait était celle du sang, je la reconnaissais rapidement. Je n'y vis pas grand chose, les seules choses que j'arrivai à identifier étaient des bidons blancs sans étiquettes.

– Ritsu, magne-toi le train ! me héla le garçon depuis l'arrière du bâtiment.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, espérant qu'un autre gosse n'avait pas tenté de nous suivre, et alla le rejoindre. L'échelle était planquée derrière le mur du bâtiment, il y avait moins de deux mètres entre ce dernier et la muraille, mais c'était suffisant pour la poser. De l'autre côté, les rondins de bois étaient solidement fixés au sol, Kalei y avait pratiqué des petites encoche pour poser le pied et descendre sans avoir à sauter. J'étais contente de savoir qu'il y avait un moyen de sortir, dans une zone très peu surveillée en plus. Bien sur impossible de faire passer un cheval, mais je gardais en tête cette petite sortie de secours.

– Bon alors, tu veux aller ou cette fois ? questionnais-je pendant qu'il ramassait le vélo à terre. Vers le port, comme d'habitude ?

– Ouais, et puis c'est par là que t'a perdu ton chien, non ?

Je roulais des yeux en marmonnant un « mouais », puis m'assis sur le porte-bagage du vélo, les deux jambes du même côté. D'accord Stone avait disparu depuis ma dernière expédition où je l'avais emmené, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'allais le chercher, non plus. Il faisait sa vie, ce clebs. Le port n'était pas la porte à côté en plus, il fallait rouler une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour y arriver.

Je trouvais que faire le mur ainsi était un peu ridicule, surtout juste pour aller dans les alentours et revenir l'heure d'après. Mais il fallait bien que je m'occupe un peu, et je n'étais pas celle qui allait avoir le plus de problèmes si on nous surprenait, je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne... je ne trouvais rien à faire dans la caserne, n'ayant plus l'habitude du mode de vie sédentaire. C'était agréable d'être tranquillement posé sur le porte-bagage en tout cas, le vent nocturne était rafraîchissant.

– Dis... est-ce qu'on va effacer ton nom du tableau, toi aussi ? demanda soudainement Kalei après quelques minutes.

Pendant un instant, je ne compris pas la question qu'il me posait, avant de me rappeler que c'était les gens qui quittaient la caserne dont on n'effaçait le nom. Je n'avais dit à personne que je ne comptais pas rester, mais vraisemblablement, c'était l'impression que je donnais.

– Ça se pourrait, soupirais-je

– Pourquoi tu veux partir ? C'est dangereux quand on est seul.

Il regardait devant lui en disant ça, alors je me penchais un peu. Je savais me débrouiller, quand même.

– Hé, on se connaît depuis à peine deux semaines, c'est un peu tôt pour t'inquiéter pour moi.

– Quoi, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de mon âge, maugréa-t-il. Et puis, quand je serais adulte, je prendrais la tête de la caserne, si tu restes, tu pourrais être avec moi.

J'eus un blanc de quelques secondes avant de bien assimiler. Non seulement il pensait déjà à « prendre la tête » de la caserne, mais en plus il espérait réellement que ça dure aussi longtemps ? Et il me fallut encore quelques secondes pour comprendre la teneur de la proposition.

– Attends, mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Je veux bien être sympa, mais y'a des limites. De toute façon, c'est plus probable que tu meurs avant ton père. Ou alors, c'est ton père qui passera l'arme à gauche avant que tu sois adulte.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton indifférent. Kalei freina soudainement le vélo, je ne m'y attendais pas et bascula en avant. Je tombai du porte-bagage, mais me réceptionna sur mes pieds en faisant quelques pas en avant pour garder l'équilibre.

– Hé ! Préviens quand tu t'arrête !

– Mon père ne mourra pas, et moi non plus, lança-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cela ne m'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. J'étais assez bien placée pour savoir que même la meilleure détermination ne pouvait rien empêcher. Mais de toute façon, je commençais à le cerner, il avait encore l'espoir de réussi à construire quelque chose de durable, contrairement à moi. Inutile de poursuivre dans un dialogue de sourds, alors je haussais les épaules et me rassis sur le porte-bagage.

– Dis ce que tu veux. Maintenant, roule.

Kalei eut une courte expiration, puis reprit ensuite la route. Tiens, ça m'avais un peu manqué, de m'engueuler avec quelqu'un, j'aurais bien voulu continuer à l'agacer juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui faire comprendre à quel point je pensais qu'il avait tord. Il me faisait me demander des trucs bizarres, en plus, du style est-ce que j'étais aussi attirée par les mecs ? Question sans grand intérêt mais qui me passa sur l'esprit.

Je regardais le paysage sombre qui défilait. De la banlieue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, aux maisons quasiment détruites, des débris de partout, des objets bizarres dont je me demandais comment est-ce qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, comme cette baignoire en trois morceaux au milieu de la route. Ces derniers temps, j'avais découvert un certain plaisir à explorer mon propre pays.

– Tu penses que la caserne va tomber, hein ? questionna-t-il après quelques minutes.

Je le trouvais bien bavard, mais fis tout de même l'effort de répondre.

– Les monstres vont forcément arriver un jour ou un autre. C'est comme ça, ils sont comme des machines programmées pour tuer tous ceux qu'ils croisent.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sait, hein ? On n'a jamais essayé de leur parler.

C'était vrai cette idée de ne m'avait jamais traversé la tête... parce que je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus ! J'arrivais à peine à croire qu'il pensait vraiment ça. Pourtant, il m'avait raconté qu'il avait déjà vu des monstres-tueurs – que j'aimais appeler « Trancheurs » – attaquer des gens !

– Tu m'a bien regardé ? Tu crois que je me suis fait ça comment, hein ? En taillant une bavette avec un monstre ? T'aura pas le temps de « leur parler », ripostais-je d'un ton plus énervé que je l'aurais voulu.

– On peut peut-être les tuer ! C'est pas possible qu'on doivent simplement se cacher devant eux !

– Se cacher, ça sera pourtant ta meilleure chance de survie. Après, si tu veux te la jouer super-héros, libre à toi d'aller te jeter sous leurs lames. Mais faudra pas t'étonner si tu te fait lentement démembrer.

Il n'en démordait pas, ma parole. Pour toute réponse, il lâcha un soupir exagérément agacé. Je me plaignais d'avoir peu de conversation, quand j'étais seule sur les routes, mais si c'était pour causer de ce genre de choses dans une discussion sans utilité, merci bien. Je préférerais encore en parler avec mon cheval.

Les quelques minutes restantes se passèrent dans le silence.

Le port n'était pas bien grand pour une ville de cette taille, il servait surtout pour les bateaux personnels de ceux qui pouvait s'en payer. En majorité des petits bateau à moteur, des chalutiers ou autres caseyeurs. Et la première chose que je fis en arrivant sur les quais fut de me rendre dans l'un d'eux.

– Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux toujours fouiller ces bateaux. Y'a rien, me répéta Kalei.

Je fis mine d'aller fouiller, mais je me servais surtout de ces sorties pour stocker tout ce que j'avais pris. Dans la cale du bateau, entre plusieurs caisses en bois vides, je planquais le résultat de mes quelques vols. Ça commençait à faire un petit pactole mine de rien. Je n'allais sans doute pas tarder à partir, et si j'arrivais à trouver des personnes pour les échanges, je pourrais tenir un moment. Peut-être que je négocierais même de la nourriture avec le sergent avant de partir... en lui offrant les trucs que je lui avait volé. Adieu moralité mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre.

À l'extérieur, deux coups étouffés se firent entendre. Je soupirais et ressortit du bateau, Kalei était déjà en train d'exploser des bouteilles vides alignées plusieurs mètres plus loin. L'arme qu'il avait dégoté je ne savais où avait un silencieux, alors il pouvait faire feu autant qu'il le voulait, je m'en fichais. Il me tendit ensuite l'arme, ça m'agaçait un peu qu'il veuille toujours se mesurer à moi, car il savait très bien que je n'étais pas douée en tir. Je n'avais pas le luxe de gâcher des munitions, moi ! Contrairement aux militaires, à ce qui semblait. Le garçon devait se servir dans leurs stocks, je supposais. Viser avec les quelques lumières publiques du port n'était pourtant pas difficile, mais j'avais encore besoin d'entraînement.

Bien qu'il faisait nuit, l'air était de plus en plus lourd. En jetant un coup d'œil au ciel, je remarquais plusieurs nuages imposants vers les montagnes de la ligne d'horizon. Sans doute allait-il y avoir un gros orage d'été dans quelques jours.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu  
(j'ai conscience que ce chapitre est mou, mais certains éléments sont importants pour la suite)  
Au prochain les gens**


	5. Chat écorché, n'espère pas neuf vies

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Chat écorché, n'espère pas neuf vies

* * *

La pluie était arrivée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Nous étions restés ensemble, abrités dans un bowling, en attendant que la grosse averse se calme. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me mettre à fouiller un peu partout, pendant que Kalei s'amusait à lancer des boules sur les quilles, mais la seule chose un peu bizarre que j'avais trouvée étaient des sachets en plastique remplis de cristaux. On aurait dit de la méthamphétamine... je me demandais si ça pouvais s'échanger. En tout cas, dommage que je n'ai pas de quoi la faire chauffer, sinon j'aurais bien essayé d'en respirer, pour voir quel genre d'effet ça aurait eu. À tout hasard, j'avais gardé l'un des sachets, soit pour un troc, soit pour en fumer si j'en trouvais l'occasion.

Le fiston du sergent était resté encore dans le bowling à s'amuser, lorsque la pluie s'était arrêtée, mais moi j'avais préféré aller faire un tour.

La nuit était particulièrement sombre, mais je n'allumais pas ma lampe torche, il y avait encore quelques lampadaires qui fonctionnaient, souvent en clignotant mais cela me suffisait. J'aimais bien l'odeur fraîche du béton mouillé juste après la pluie, ça changeait de l'air habituellement lourd de l'été. Les gouttières des maisons en bon état déversaient leur flotte résiduelle devant les perrons, ça me donnait presque l'impression d'être proche d'une rivière. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était un camion renversé sur le côté, et à moitié encastré dans une maison. Sous les lumières claires d'un vieux lampadaire, je reconnu le logo d'une entreprise de livraison de nourriture, alors j'espérais dénicher quelques trouvailles dans la benne. Malheureusement, cette dernière était fermée.

Un coup de feu retenti, et je pensais que c'était encore Kalei qui s'amusait avec des armes, avant de sentir la douleur au niveau de mon épaule. Après une courte exclamation de souffrance, par réflexe j'appuyais sur la zone avec mon autre main... et mes doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de plastique. C'était une fléchette ! Mais qui tirait ça ? Il m'avait prit pour un zèbre ou quoi ? Immédiatement, je l'empoignais et la retirais d'un seul coup.

Je savais ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, mais ce fut beaucoup plus rapide que je l'aurait imaginé. À peine eus-je fait quelques pas que le tournis me fit tituber, et mes jambes devenaient encore plus molles qu'un tas de neige fondue. Pour éviter de me manger le béton, je m'accrochais au large pneu du camion renversé.

Des pas rapides s'approchèrent, accompagné de quelques gloussements.

– Yes, je l'ai eu ! Je t'avais dit que je pouvais l'avoir même à cette distance ! s'exclama une jeune voix pleine de fierté.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de faire passer le tournis et me débarrasser des points noirs qui dansaient autour de ma vision. Ayant toutes les peines du monde à tenir debout, je m'affalais par terre, le dos appuyé contre le dessous du camion renversé. Ces gens m'envoyait la lumière forte d'une lampe torche en plein dans la figure, pour ne rien arranger.

– Foutez-moi la paix, sales cons ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! beuglais-je en levant la main devant mes yeux.

– Hého, surveille ton langage, riposta une voix grave.

Mais combien étaient-ils ? Lorsque l'un d'eux baissa enfin sa lampe, je vis trois silhouettes. Une femme, visiblement jeune. Voire, très jeune, car le fusil qu'elle tenait était presque aussi grand qu'elle... elle devait avoir treize ans maximum ! En tout cas, elle m'avait bien flinguée, avec sa fichue fléchette. Enfin, ça au moins, c'était un vrai gosse qui s'était adapté. Pas comme les pleurnicheurs de la caserne. À cause de la pénombre, je ne distinguais pas son visage, contrairement aux deux autres, des hommes adultes.

– Au moins, elle cause toujours, heureusement que je t'ai dis d'envoyer qu'une demi-dose, dit l'un des gars en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne fit qu'un haussement d'épaules.

– Elle ? s'étonna le second homme.

Il avait la carrure assez fine, et s'approcha de moi en m'examinant de haut en bas.

– Aha, ah ouais... hé, ça t'es déjà arrivée qu'on te prennes pour un mec ? se moqua le type.

– Non, jamais. Et toi ?

Ma réponse eut au moins le mérite de faire ricaner son camarade. L'autre me grommela une insulte à la figure. Je me sentais mal, et pas qu'à cause du truc qu'ils m'avaient injecté ou l'haleine de rat de l'homme accroupit en face de moi. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant... d'anormal. Chaque fibre de mon être me criait de me sauver d'ici au plus vite. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, si mes membres répondaient aux ordres de mon cerveau, mais le produit, quel qu'il soit, rendait mes muscles complètement amorphes.

– Écoute, on n'est pas là pour la parlotte. On cherche un gosse qui doit se planquer par ici, tu l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ? commença-t-il à me questionner.

Immédiatement, je pensais à Kalei. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait fait ? J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas volé les mauvaises personnes, manquerait plus que ça me retombe sur le dos. Le type accroupit braqua une lampe torche vers mon visage, mais c'était une lumière plus douce et tamisée, ça ne m'éblouissait pas.

– Non, je n'ai rien croisé !

– Tu mens, affirma-t-il directement. Hmm... tu fais partie de la caserne, non ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais ce type n'avait apparemment pas besoin d'une réponse orale.

– Le jour va se lever, 'toute façon. Grouillez, faut qu'on retourne à l'abri, dit le second homme en s'approchant de moi.

Il passa ses deux bras autour de mon corps, et me souleva pour me porter sur son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante.

– Hé ! Lâche-moi ! râlais-je en secouant la tête.

– Tu préfère qu'on te laisse dehors alors que t'arrive même pas à marcher ?

J'émis un court soupir agacé. Il avait raison d'un côté, le produit rendait mes muscles tellement mous que je n'arriverais qu'à peine à me tenir debout, et je ne savais pas combien de temps ça allait durer. Mais tout de même... j'aurais préféré essayer de ramper jusqu'à une maison pour passer le jour plutôt que ces gens m'emmènent avec eux. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils me voulaient !

Le produit qui coulait dans mes veines faisait de plus en plus effet. Trimbalée sur l'épaule du gars qui marchait sans difficultés, je piquais du nez toutes les minutes, complètement dans les vapes. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur le chemin qu'il prenait, pour pouvoir retourner sur mes pas, mais rien à faire, mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de quinze secondes. Mes « compagnons de voyage » parlaient entre eux, mais à voix basse, je ne comprenais rien.

Pour autant, les yeux fermés, j'écoutais le plus attentivement que je pouvais. Des bruits de pas dans le sable, l'odeur salé du bord de mer. Ils marchaient sur la plage. Rapidement, ils passèrent sur un genre de ponton, je reconnu facilement le son du bois humide et les clapotis des vagues... on entra ensuite dans un bâtiment... je supposais que ce devait être le genre de maison sur pilotis, dans la mer à plusieurs mètres de la plage, le genre pour les touristes. Pourquoi prendre la peine de se cacher ici au lieu d'un immeuble ?

L'homme me fit descendre de son épaule, m'asseyant sans douceur sur une chaise en bois. Il était seul, je ne savais même pas où étaient passé les autres... j'arrivais à peine à voir les choses qui m'entouraient de toute façon. J'entendis l'homme fouiller quelque part, puis revenir vers moi. Il me passa des menottes autour des poignets, puis y accrocha une chaîne. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il trafiquait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tire brusquement sur cette chaîne, m'obligeant à lever et garder les mains au-dessus de ma tête.

En silence, l'homme ressorti ensuite, me laissant debout en plein milieu de la pièce, les bras presque tendus par une chaîne fixée au plafond. Et j'allais vraiment passer tout le jour ainsi ? J'avais déjà du mal à rester consciente ! Alors des heures dans cette position ? Mes jambes étaient fatiguées, mais je devais forcer dessus, sinon, c'était sur mes bras que ça tirait trop.

* * *

Jamais une journée ne m'a parue aussi interminable. Si les effets du produits s'estompaient peu à peu, la fatigue grandissait. Je passais d'un pied sur l'autre pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'illusion de pouvoir en reposer un. À force, je ne sentais même plus mes doigts engourdis. Ils voulaient sans doute m'épuiser pour que j'accepte de leur parler, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas avec moi qu'ils allaient obtenir grand chose, je ne savais rien sur cette caserne. Le fait qu'ils m'obligent à rester debout et les poignets liés au-dessus de la tête m'énervait plus qu'autre chose, j'avais fini par tirer sur la chaîne comme un chien en laisse pour tenter de la faire lâcher... ou plus généralement, pour passer mes nerfs.

Alors que je secouais la chaîne, du coin de l'œil je vis la porte s'ouvrir.

– T'as fini de faire du boucan ? râla l'homme qui m'avait portée jusqu'ici.

– Relâchez-moi, alors. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais vous perdez votre temps !

Il faisait assez sombre dans la baraque, alors il alluma l'ampoule fixé au plafond, qui n'éclairait pas grand chose. Sans me répondre, il s'approche de moi, et décrocha la chaîne des menottes. Après des heures passées les bras en l'air, le simple fait qu'ils reprennent une position normale était comme une délivrance. Je commençais déjà à avoir des fourmis dans les doigts lorsqu'il m'obligea ensuite à m'asseoir sur une chaise... d'un côté c'était tout ce que je demandais, de pouvoir reposer mes jambes. L'homme avait un flingue dans les mains, alors je ne faisait pas trop de résistance, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec une balle dans le genou. Pour éviter que je bouge, il me fixa les chevilles aux pieds de la chaise avec su solide scotch brun, et fit la même chose avec mes poignets sur les accoudoirs.

Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. Soudainement assise après tout ce temps, j'eus un léger vertige... et je me sentais de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, mon cœur s'accélérait sans raison particulière, et des frissons me parcouraient le dos. J'avais peur... mais c'était une peur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis quelques temps. Les deux personnes parlèrent entre elle, à voix basse, sans que je comprenne, puis l'une d'elle sortit de la salle. Alors que je me forçais à relever la tête, contrairement à ce que me disait mon instinct, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour identifier la personne restante. J'étais angoissée, comme si mon esprit était intimement convaincu que cette personne me voulait du mal. Cette dernière s'approcha rapidement, et je me tassais brusquement dans mon siège lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi avec un large sourire. Une intense sensation d'anormalité me dérangeais fortement, j'avais du mal à déglutir à cause de la boule dans ma gorge, et mon cerveau n'arrêtais pas d'envoyer des décharges d'énergie dans mes muscles comme si il voulait absolument que je bouge, cela m'agitait et me frustrais affreusement. Un homme plutôt petit et chauve me faisait face... et son visage... je le reconnaissais ! Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment ? C'était impossible ! Pourquoi _lui_? Je retenais ma respiration alors qu'il m'examinait de haut en bas avec un air satisfait.

– Ren..., grinçais-je entre mes dents.

J'arrivais à peine à croire que c'était vraiment lui. Pourquoi, sur tous les endroits et toutes les personnes possibles, je tombais sur lui ? Le Japon n'était pas un aussi petit pays !

– Pourquoi est-ce que t'es encore en vie, enfoiré ?!

– Ferme-là ! gueula-t-il en posant violemment sa paume sur ma bouche. Tu parleras quand je te dirais de parler !

Il s'écarta ensuite. Ce type... il me terrorisait. J'étais réellement angoissée. Discrètement, alors qu'il se détournait pour aller chercher quelque chose, je tirais sur le scotch brun sur mes poignets, mais rien n'y faisait. Pour une raison inconnue, je commençais à avoir mal au cœur, et l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être là restait accrochée à mon esprit. Mais pas question de démontrer la terreur que je ressentais !

– Et donc ? Que comptes-tu faire ? M'arracher les ongles ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Pour te venger ? questionnais-je d'un ton peu avenant.

– Non, non. Bien sur que non. Tu vois, la caserne d'où tu viens, ils sont rudement bien installés, là-bas. J'aimerais en savoir plus.

– Je ne sais rien !

Je l'entendis fouiller dans des affaires sur la table non loin de moi. C'est à ce moment que je compris la précarité de ma situation. Ce type pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait. La peur se faisait de plus en plus envahissante. Il se retourna et vint s'accroupir juste en face de moi.

– Y'a pas besoin de faire couler du sang pour interroger quelqu'un. Suffit de s'y connaître un peu. Tu veux une démonstration ?

Il mit ce qu'il avait récupéré juste devant mon visage. C'était une aiguille, une simple aiguille comme on s'en sert pour coudre. S'il croyait me terroriser avec un truc aussi petit ! Ce type avait déjà essayé de me briser, je n'allais pas le laisser faire sans me battre, même si j'étais fatiguée de ma journée blanche. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait. Je ne répondis pas à sa question rhétorique, et me contentai de lui adresser un regard noir. Ren se leva légèrement, appuya sur mon bras d'une forte poigne, puis il se pencha. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire, s'il voulait juste me faire peur ou m'impressionner, je ne voulais pas réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Mais il avait bel et bien les intentions auxquelles je ne voulais pas croire.

L'aiguille passa à travers le tissu de mon sweat sans rencontrer de résistance, et s'enfonça dans mon coude gauche. En sentant la piqûre trouer ma peau, ma première penser fut que ce n'était pas si terrible, mais elle fut immédiatement balayée lorsque le morceau de métal effilé s'insinua plus profondément. La douleur provoquée fut si vive et violente qu'elle m'arracha un hurlement, comment une si petit chose pouvait faire autant mal ?! Et il s'amusait à la tourner ! Il perçait et reperçait ! La fine aiguille passait entre mes os, perforant dans l'articulation, déchirant ce qui les reliait. Des gémissement de souffrances, des insultes, malgré le scotch je tirais fort sur mon bras pour tenter de le dégager, m'agitant avec énergie, je secouais la tête dans tous les sens... une énorme décharge me parcouru le corps, des tremblements, mon cœur qui s'emballe, la douleur était insupportable. J'avais déjà entendu que certains points du corps avaient des nerfs principaux, immédiatement reliés au centre de la douleur, et que parfois cette dernière était telle que le cœur se mettait en fibrillation. Et Ren s'en prenait directement aux nerfs.

– Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, y'a que toi et moi par ici. Si on testait un autre endroit, hm ?

Je soufflais bruyamment, voyant les spasmes brusques parcourir mon bras. Il se baissa ensuite, posant une main sur ma jambe.

– Arrête ! Enlève-la !

Je lui criais dessus pour qu'il retire l'aiguille qui lancinait mon coude. Mais il en rajouta une, l'enfonçant au maximum dans mon genou, juste sur la partie sensible, sur les réflexes. Je poussais des râles, j'essayais encore de me dégager, mais ça ne servait à rien. Ça ne servait à rien ! J'étais complètement démunie face à ce type qui s'amusait à perforer mes tendons et planter des choses effilées directement dans mes os ! La douleur osseuse était la pire, et rien que l'idée d'avoir des corps étrangers dans ma propre chair m'horrifiait.

– Maintenant, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur cette caserne.

– Je ne sais rien ! Rien ! Enlève-les ! m'écriais-je en secouant la tête.

Je n'osais plus bouger ma jambe, de peur que l'aiguille n'abîme encore mon genou. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise ? Je ne savais rien sur cette caserne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi ça, juste pour une foutu caserne ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial !  
De la torture. Jamais je n'aurais cru que la douleur puisse me mettre dans un état pareil, je pensais pouvoir y résister ! Mais insatisfait de ma réponse, et sans doute en train de savourer ce moment, Ren se munit d'une troisième aiguille et la ficha juste au-dessus de la première, martyrisant encore plus mon coude dont je ressentais les effets dans tout le bras. Je serrais les dents si forts que ma mâchoire était raide, je respirais rapidement, entendant mon cœur cogner dans ma gorge. Paradoxalement, mon esprit était à la fois affligé par la souffrance, mais aussi en pleine hyper-vigilance, les sens exacerbés par les élancements insoutenables et aigus qui arrivaient pas vagues comme des décharges électriques.

* * *

Je n'avais plus de voix, ma respiration était tellement saccadée qu'on aurait dit des hoquets. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps m'avait-il gardée ici, sous son joug, à subir ses idées ? Il avait mit longtemps, trop longtemps, à laisser tomber les aiguilles. Je n'arrivais même plus à sentir mes bras. Mon sang coulait lentement sur la chaise, gouttant sur le sol avec le bruit d'un robinet qui fuit. J'avais tellement tiré sur le scotch que Ren avait décidé de me clouer directement les mains aux accoudoirs... je l'avais vu prendre le marteau, et frapper fortement sur la tête de l'épais clou, celui-ci émettant un bruit humide en broyant le dos de ma main avant de s'enfouir solidement dans le bois. Je ne bougeais plus d'un iota, le front transpirant. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je n'arrivais plus à voir grand chose à cause des larmes chaudes qui les emplissaient.

Ren était assit en face de moi, je l'entendais boire. De l'eau... il me fallait de l'eau, j'avais horriblement soif. En face, je l'entendais déglutir, puis soupirer après quelques gorgés.

Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer, une oppression empêchant la totalité de l'air que j'inspirais bruyamment d'arriver jusqu'à mes poumons, je devais faire encore plus d'efforts, des efforts que je ne pouvais plus fournir à cause de l'épuisement aussi bien physique que mental. J'émis un gémissement étouffé en sentant mon estomac se tordre... et encore une fois, une nausée soudaine ainsi que des remontées acides s'ajoutaient au malaise. Le goût amer de la bile emplit ma bouche une nouvelle fois, alors je crachais en me raclant la gorge, le liquide huileux et jaunâtre tâchant mon jean déjà salit. Je salivais beaucoup, pourtant je ne déglutissais pas. L'angoisse et le trop-plein de douleur que mon esprit n'arrivait pas à gérer se répercutait sur tout mon corps, et lorsque les symptômes diminuaient, c'était pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

Brusquement, je ressentis mon cerveau flancher. Un lourd vertige, la sensation d'un évanouissement imminent, le tout accompagnée d'une bouffée de chaleur, j'étais en plein malaise, laissant s'appuyer le côté de ma tête sur le dossier.

Puis, une soudaine sensation humide et froide sur ma figure. Pour la énième fois, voulant éviter ma perte de conscience, Ren venait de me lancer de l'eau glacée sur la tête. Je sursautais violemment, un frisson me parcouru l'échine alors que je toussais.

– C'est pas terminé. Allez, ouvre-moi tes jolies mirettes.

Je lui obéit. Même si ma vision était floue, j'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'en arrivais à me demander comment ce type pouvait faire pour réussir à torturer quelqu'un aussi longtemps et rester insensible. Peut-être que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes, mais moi, ça me semblait durer des heures. Je secouais lentement la tête, essayant de retirer les mèches qui collait sur mes joues mouillées. Ce fut Ren qui les écartèrent, libérant ainsi mon visage. À chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, j'avais peur. Il me leva le menton, et approcha le goulot d'une gourde contre mes lèvres. Je pensais qu'il voulait me soûler avec de l'alcool, mais lorsque que le liquide arriva, c'était bel et bien de l'eau. J'en bu plusieurs gorgées, sans me poser de questions.

–Peut-être devrais-je essayer de faire comme je pense qu'il le ferait, soupira-t-il. J'aimerais bien savoir qui il était...

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées à la suite, alors comprendre et enregistrer ce qu'il me disait était peine perdue. Après avoir bu, je me forçais à tousser pour envoyer de l'air à mon cerveau... et me contracta en entendant un bruit métallique. Je me tassais dans le siège lorsque Ren s'approcha. Il m'attrapa le visage en posant l'une de ses mains sur ma bouche, m'immobilisant la tête, et se baissa. Je le sentis faire sauter les boutons de ma chemise un par un, à l'aide d'une lame.

– Dommage que tu sois pas plus âgée. Heureusement pour toi, j'suis du genre à préférer les nanas pulpeuses. Mais je connais un ou deux mecs en chien qui baiseraient bien une mioche dans ton genre.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. Puis il retira sa main de mon visage, et me coinça un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise en appuyant son bras contre ma gorge.

– A-arrête..., balbutiais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Sa lame entra dans ma peau, juste au-dessus de mon sein droit, traçant des sillons dans ma chair. Je sentais distinctement les mouvements du métal, la brûlure de la douleur, mais je n'essayai même pas de me débattre. Je n'en pouvais plus. La gorge écrasée, je suffoquais et luttais pour de maigres bouffées d'air, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait au niveau de ma clavicule, le couteau m'entaillant sans ménagement.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je pris une longue inspiration, laissant ma tête pencher en avant. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, et vit le liquide rouge couler jusqu'à mon nombril. Je ne voyais pas clair, mais je distinguais ce que Ren avait gravé dans ma chair, un simple symbole, trois feuilles se rejoignant en un seul point. Par endroit, il avait écorché la peau, mettant la chair à vif. Il m'avait marquée, comme on marque du bétail au fer rouge.

Le sang coulait à chaque respiration saccadée. J'avais très chaud, ma sueur collait et se mélangeait aux traînées rouges sur ma peau, et sur mes joues, les gouttes d'eau glacé ruisselant de mes cheveux rejoignait les larmes chaudes. Les tremblements étaient des spasmes, à chaque instant j'avais peur de m'évanouir. Je luttais pour ne pas perdre conscience, silencieusement, je priais pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, n'importe qui, une personne qui me détacherait, qui retirerait les aiguilles de mes articulations. Je n'osais plus rien dire à haute voix, je n'y arrivais plus. Je m'était mille fois rabaissée à supplier mon bourreau d'arrêter, de tout stopper, mais rien n'y avait fait. J'avais souvent pensé que je ne laisserais rien ni personne me faire du mal, je m'étais promis de ne flancher devant rien. Mais là, face à ces atroces douleurs, au mal physique, l'éreintement, la déshydratation, plus aucune de ces promesses ne m'importait. Je suppliais juste une puissance invisible d'arrêter la douleur, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'en étais même à espérer qu'un monstre vienne m'achever.

De nombreux bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. À l'extérieur, des paroles, des exclamations, du mouvement.

– Déjà si tôt, dit simplement Ren en consultant sa montre.

Je laissais tomber ma tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Les autres arrivaient. Je les écoutais marcher un peu, puis la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un léger courant d'air salé.

– Oh putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? s'exclama une voix masculine.

Ren ne répondit pas. Ou alors, je n'entendis pas ce qu'il disait. Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha de moi, et posa deux doigts sur ma jugulaire comme pour chercher mon pouls. Vu le temps qu'il mit, je devinais qu'il devait être faible.

– Fait gaffe qu'elle te claque pas entre les doigts, grogna l'homme.

– Relax, j'ai ce qu'on veut de toute façon, lui rétorqua Ren d'un ton impassible.

L'autre homme soupira. Je l'entendis poser quelque chose de lourd par terre, ouvrir une fermeture éclaire, puis fouiller. Si je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il s'approcha, je ne pu m'empêcher d'émettre une courte expiration et grimacer lorsqu'il appuya quelque chose, un genre de compresse peut-être, sur le symbole sanglant juste en-dessous de ma clavicule.

– J'avais dit de l'interroger, t'avais pas besoin de l'abîmer autant.

– Je t'ai rendu service mon gars, elle sera plus obéissante quand tu voudras te la faire, maintenant que je l'ai calmée ! rigola Ren.

L'autre homme émit un autre soupir, puis referma ce que je supposais être son sac.

– Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et je suis crevé, alors arrête tes conneries et va pieuter. On verra ce qu'on en fait demain, s'il elle clamse pas pendant le jour.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever... jamais je n'ai été aussi contente de l'entendre. Ça voudrait dire qu'il allait enfin me laisser tranquille, qu'il allait s'éloigner de moi. En les entendant partir et claquer la porte en bois, un court soulagement me passa sur le cœur. Pourtant je n'en profitais pas bien longtemps, car cela suffit à me faire lâcher prise, mon esprit sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je ne me réveillais que plusieurs heures plus tard. J'étais même surprise de reprendre conscience. Je suppose que mon esprit, même épuisé, n'arrivait pas se reposer avec la douleur qui le lancinait continuellement. Je pris un long moment pour me remettre. Personne n'était avec moi, j'étais seule dans l'unique pièce de ce cabanon. Entre les planches de bois, je voyais les rayons du soleil passer, et vu la faible luminescence orangée, je supposais que c'était le crépuscule, ou pas loin. J'étais restée dans les vapes tout le jour, mais par chance, je m'étais réveillée avant eux.

Je baissais mon regard pour regarder mon corps. Le sang était presque sec, mais je tremblais de tous mes membres. Cette douleur ne s'en allait pas.

Personne n'allait venir m'aider. Encore une fois, j'étais seule, personne n'allait apparaître comme par magie pour me sortir de là, il fallait que je me débrouille seule. Je fis un léger mouvement d'épaule pour m'essuyer un peu les yeux, pour l'instant, le malaise était moindre. Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à subir encore les effets de l'épuisement et des traumas physiques... et j'étais terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre des pas se rapprocher, de les entendre se réveiller et venir constater que je vivais toujours. Qu'allaient-ils me faire s'ils revenaient ? J'avais bien trop peur pour l'imaginer ! Il fallait que je parte, que je m'enfuie. Un bruit soudain me tétanisa sur place. J'entendis une porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Ce quelqu'un passa sur le côté du cabanon dans lequel j'étais, et s'éloigna un peu plus loin. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à tous se réveiller ! Peut-être l'étaient-ils déjà et qu'ils attendaient que la nuit tombe complètement. Je m'en fichais. Sois je m'enfuyais, sois je me faisait tuer en essayant. Hors de question de rester attendre.

Respirant lourdement, je fixais mes mains clouées. Le marteau était sur la table juste à ma diagonale. Les clous étaient profondément enfoncés dans le bois de la chaise, et leur tête était large, impossible de tirer vers le haut. Alors je fixais ma main gauche. Contrairement à l'autre, il manquait des doigts. Des doigts ne gêneraient pas si je tirais mon bras vers moi. Mais ça impliquait de déchirer ce qui restait. Je déglutis bruyamment.

Il fallait que je libère mes mains... au plus vite ! S'infliger une telle souffrance après ce que je venais de vivre me paraissait épouvantable. Je devais me mutiler moi-même.

Je penchais la tête et mordis le col de ma chemise. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant Ren et les autres ! Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi, si certains allaient s'amuser avec moi malgré mon état. Serrant les dents, je commençais à tirer doucement mon bras vers moi. Je sentais la rugosité du clou se presser contre ma main. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de trouver le courage de tirer plus fort. C'était un mauvais moment à passer ! Comme quand on n'arrache un pansement ! C'était ce que je me répétais. Mais c'était mille fois pire... je me remémorais les pas que j'avais entendu quelques instants plus tôt, et forçais violemment.

Je serrais les dents sur le tissu de ma chemise, retenant mes gémissement. Ma chair se déchirait, s'écartait devant le passage du métal, j'entendais les bruits humides, le saignement s'intensifier, les os de ma main bouger. Je me retirais de la chair pour me dégager ! Je ne voulais pas regarder, et continuait de tirer.

J'arrachais d'un coup ce qui restait. Les larmes de douleur avaient goutté jusque sur mon menton, je soufflais comme un animal. Quelque chose pendait de ma main, un morceau sanguinolent. Mais mon bras était libre. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant ! Même si je n'avais qu'une envie, gémir et pleurer de souffrance, je gardais tout pour moi. Avec mes trois doigts tremblants, je défie le scotch sur mes chevilles... j'avais tellement tiré dessus pendant que Ren était avec moi qu'il était quasiment défait.

Je tendis le bras, et attrapais ensuite le marteau. Après avoir coincé la tête du second clou dans l'autre extrémité de l'outil, je fis de mon mieux pour le retirer... je m'acharnais dessus, mon esprit insultant de toutes les insanités possibles ce morceau de métal résistant qui me clouait encore à cette chaise maudite. Avec trois doigts, c'était affreusement lent... mais après m'être à moitié arraché la main, sentir le métal rugueux glisser à travers ma chair était loin de m'importer. Jamais je ne m'aurais cru capable de m'imposer un tel traitement... sur ma main gauche, il y avait un large sillon la où le clous était passé, tout était à l'air libre, j'entrevoyais même mes os. Le sang qui en coulait était d'un rouge sombre et d'une odeur aigre. Je ravalais une nausée.

Dès que mes deux mains furent libre, je me levais d'un coup. Et le regretta dans la seconde qui suivit, mes jambes aussi faibles que celles d'un faon, je m'étalais par terre avec un bruit sourd... en priant qu'ils n'aient rien entendu. Les aiguilles... je ne savais pas combien il m'en avait mis dans le corps. Gémissant et me tordant de douleur par terre, je les retirais toutes une par une en hoquetant. Neuf en tout. Même une fois enlevées, j'avais énormément de mal à bouger mon bras gauche et ma jambe. Lorsque je tentai de me relever, je me rendis vite compte que mon genou ne supportait pas mon maigre poids, c'était comme s'il se dérobait à chaque fois. Faible et couverte de sang, mais je n'étais plus attachée.

Je boitais jusqu'à la porte. Elle n'était même pas fermée... en sortant, je me mouvais tant bien que mal, traînant ma carcasse transie de douleurs. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis une silhouette sur le ponton, un homme qui semblait faire les cents pas. Impossible de passer sans se faire voir... mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? La nuit n'était pas bien loin, mais il faisait encore assez clair. Tant pis, je m'avançais lentement jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme. Il y avait une échelle, devant sans doute servir aux baigneurs avant, mais qui me servit à entrer dans l'eau sans devoir sauter ouvertement. J'allais passer, c'est tout.

L'eau était glaciale, mais le pire, c'était le sel qui ravivait mes plaies. Le seul avantage, c'était que la froideur me tenait l'esprit en éveil... du moins pour un temps. Si je restais trop longtemps, j'allais finir en hypothermie. Lentement, je me mis à nager sous le ponton, le haut de mon crâne frôlant le bois. Je priais pour que le type ne se rende compte de rien, et mette les mouvements de l'eau sur le compte des vagues... et qu'il n'entende pas mes dents claquer à cause de grelottements de mon corps. Je contrôlais laborieusement ma respiration, heureusement j'atteignis la zone où j'avais pied assez rapidement, limitant ainsi les mouvement des mes bras toujours aussi difficiles à mouvoir. Juste au-dessus de ma tête, j'entendis l'homme passer, ses pas résonnants sur le bois. Il s'éloignait un peu. Je continuais à avancer.

Arrivant près du bord, je dû ramper sur le sable mouillé... pas d'autre choix, je devais sortir de là. Je me roulais sur le côté, regardant discrètement la silhouette, elle était de dos. Sans hésitation, je me levais et sprintais maladroitement sur le sable pour tenter de rejoindre la forêt. Le « Hé là ! » que j'entendis crier derrière moi ne fit que m'envoyer une autre décharge d'adrénaline, provoquée par la peur. Le corps est capable de prouesses lorsqu'il fuit pour sa vie, je le savais et m'en servais. La souffrance au second plan, j'accélérais ma faible course, ayant besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et mon tortionnaire.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu  
(désolé pour la lenteur de post des news chapitres, je suis en pleine période d'examens en ce moment (heureusement ce chapitre était déjà à moitié écrit)) pardon s'il y a des fautes, peu de temps pour la relecture x(  
Au prochain!**


	6. Diviser le coup de sifflet

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Diviser le coup de sifflet

* * *

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse faire subir autant de choses à un corps humain. Et encore moins que ce dernier arriverait à tenir malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait été infligé. Pourtant, j'étais bel et bien en train de courir entre les arbres, en me répétant que ma vie en dépendait, pour tenter de donner une raison à toute les souffrances que je subissais. D'habitude, je me disais que ça pouvait toujours être pire, mais là, je ne voyais absolument pas comment.

Et je ne voyais pas non plus où j'allais. Devant mes yeux brouillés, tout ce mélangeait pour donner une bouillie informe de formes sombres. Chaque tronc devenait un humain, chaque ombre bougeait de manière menaçante, devant mes yeux, tout était dangereux, j'étais même certaine de voir des choses impossibles. Des hallucinations fantomatiques. Je ne savais qu'une chose, que je devais continuer à avancer. Derrière moi, j'entendais des exclamations, et des faisceaux de lampe torche éclairait les troncs d'arbres. J'étais un animal chassé sachant que s'il perdait la course-poursuite, il trouverait pire. Les vêtements dégoulinants d'une eau glaciale et salée, couverts de sang et de saletés, le souffle rauque, je forçais mes jambes lourdes à galoper sur la terre sèche de l'espèce de parc dans lequel j'étais. Plusieurs fois j'avais espéré trouver une cachette pour m'arrêter, mais je n'osais même pas ralentir, car sinon je savais que je n'arriverais pas à repartir. Si je m'arrêtais, je m'effondrais. Où devais-je aller, de toute façon ? Je n'avais aucun refuge, aucune maison ou retourner ! Et quand bien même j'arrivais à semer mes poursuivants, je ne possédais aucun moyen de me soigner ! Je n'aurais qu'à m'allonger quelque part, et attendre de mourir des suites de mes blessures.

La terre fut rapidement remplacée par du béton. Je courrais sur du bitume ! Et je ne me rendis pas compte que le parc était terminé, et que les arbres ne me prodiguait plus aucune cachette... j'étais à découvert, en plein milieu d'une route. Mal de partout, fourbue sur toutes mes articulations quand ces dernières n'étaient pas simplement détruites, les poumons brûlants, je repoussais sans cesse les limites.

Mais je ralentissais. Malgré le fait que je venais de courir, j'avais affreusement froid. Peut-être en partie à cause de l'eau, mais je ressentais avant tout une espèce de rigidité s'emparer de mes membres. Et puis... il y a bien un moment où je n'en pouvais simplement plus. Plus d'énergie, blessures ouvertes... même s'ils me perdaient, ils pouvaient toujours suivre les traces de sang que je laissaient derrière moi. Les faisceaux de leurs lampes torches m'éclairaient le dos, lorsque je titubais au bord de la route bétonnée. Je ne réussi pas à résister au violent vertige, et tombais lourdement sur le flanc. J'avais essayé, mais... c'était simplement trop dur. Trop dur de continuer à avancer, alors que mes jambes ne me portaient plus, les douleurs étaient si lancinantes que je chaque contraction de mes muscles était une torture.

Recroquevillée à terre, je serrais faiblement mes bras contre mon ventre, dans l'impossibilité de les immobiliser à cause des spasmes qui me parcouraient le corps. Je hoquetais au lieu de respirer, et je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, à travers mes paupières closes, je voyais la lumière m'éclairer. Ils étaient déjà la. L'un d'eux s'accroupit à côté de moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Ni même si c'était réellement à moi qu'il parlait... j'étais complètement découragée à l'idée qu'ils m'aient rattrapée si vite. À quoi ça avait servi, que je m'arrache littéralement à cette chaise, pour courir quelques minutes et m'effondrer après ? Je tremblais de tout mes membres, complètement terrifiée, plus que tout, je voulais m'enfuir... mais impossible. J'étais condamnée a rester au sol.

L'homme tout près de moi se leva d'un seul coup. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait, mais quelque chose venait de les faire brusquement réagir. Ils lâchèrent quelques insultes. Je me demandais pourquoi Ren n'était pas venu me railler. De plus grandes lumières éclairèrent la zone, suivies de bruits de moteurs. C'était des voitures, qui freinèrent et s'arrêtèrent tout près de nous. Je ne bougeais pas. Peut-être qu'on me laisserait tranquille. Peut-être qu'on m'ignorerait.

Des portières qui claquent, des exclamations de voix énervées, des menaces, des insultes. Tout continuait à tourner autour de moi, j'avais le vertige même en étant couchée par terre. Puis, il y eut un moment de calme, ou j'entendais une seule voix, je la reconnaissais, c'était celle du sergent. Celle de Kalei qui me nommait résonna aussi, mais je ne réagis pas à ses appels. J'étais dos à eux, et je ne bougeais pas d'un iota. Ils négociaient. Je ne n'arrivais pas comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de leurs conversations, mais mes tortionnaires étaient en train de négocier avec ceux de la caserne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? S'ils pensaient obtenir quelque chose du sergent en m'utilisant comme monnaie d'échange... ils pouvaient repartir. J'étais loin de valoir quoi que ce soit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, quelques minutes peut-être, durant lesquelles j'alternais entre la semi-conscience et les vertiges, mais les voitures finirent par s'en aller.

– Elle ne sert plus à rien, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'entendis distinctement cette phrase, car l'homme s'était encore une fois accroupit à côté de moi, et après le départ des véhicules, tout était redevenu silencieux, cela faisait certain un contraste. Il poussa un peu mon épaule pour me mettre à moitié sur le dos.

– … C'est peut-être mieux de l'achever, non ? proposa t-il en direction de l'autre personne.

Je ne sais pas ce que cette dernière lui répondit. Mais j'entendis un cliquetis métallique tout près de ma tête. J'avais déjà eut une arme pointée vers moi... c'était toujours quelque chose de terrifiant, rien que l'idée de penser qu'un inconnu tenait une vie juste en pressant une gâchette. Tuer était trop facile... il avait juste à tirer, et tout était fini pour moi... peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, une fois morte je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien. J'attendais le coup de feu sans bouger... je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, il ne venait pas. Peut-être était-il en train d'hésiter ? Peut-être n'était-il pas le genre à pouvoir tirer sur une gamine déjà blessée sans sourciller. Pourquoi Ren n'était pas là pour m'achever lui-même ?

– Viens, tirons-nous d'ici. Anko m'a dit qu'elle avait tout, de toute façon.

Ils partirent. Je n'eus qu'à peine le temps de comprendre que leurs pas s'éloignaient déjà. Ils me laissaient donc ici ? Ils me laissaient agoniser au sol ? Étrangement, j'étais soulagée d'être enfin seule.

La nuit était calme. Au loin, on pouvait deviner quelques crissements de grillons. Souvent, un souffle de vent tiède passait sur ma peau, et parfois, un bruissement d'origine inconnue se faisait entendre avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Affalée sur le flanc, la tête contre le béton rugueux, j'en était arrivée à respirer de manière lente, tout comme l'étaient les battements de mon cœur... la sueur et le sang collait mes vêtements sur ma peau, cela me donnait froid lorsque les brises soufflaient. Tout était tellement tranquille... pour une fois j'avais réellement l'impression d'avoir le droit de me reposer, allongée dans le noir, à la belle étoile. Plus aucune force, et nullement celle de me relever et de continuer à marcher. Quand bien même, où est-ce que j'irais ? La caserne était trop loin, et je n'avais rien pour me soigner... sur mon bras gauche, je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si mon sang continuait à couler, je n'avais plus aucune sensations... plus celles de la douleur, en tout cas. Mes muscles endoloris flottaient, j'en arrivais même à trouver cet endroit... confortable, serein. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Des ombres se mouvaient, tout autour de moi, comme si elles étaient en train de se moquer, de rôder. Je m'étais déjà évanouie à cause de la douleur. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. J'avais le temps de ressentir mon agonie, de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Quelque chose était penché au-dessus de moi. Quelque chose de froid, une chose patiente, qui attendait en m'observant avec une fascination silencieuse et morbide. Sous le clair de lune, une forme qui se déplaçait à quatre pattes passa devant mes yeux, à quelques mètres de moi. Et ces lumières ? Étaient-ce des globes oculaires brillants en train de me fixer ? Ou mon esprit épuisé me jouait des hallucinations ?

Des aboiements résonnèrent, se rapprochant. Pas ça... tout mais pas ça ! Encore des chiens ! Et cette fois, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre... pire, l'odeur du sang allait les exciter et ils se jetteraient sur moi comme sur un bout de viande fraîche. Ce que j'étais à leurs yeux. Les miens s'étaient refermés, j'essayais de lâcher prise, pour laisser mon esprit tomber dans l'inconscience, et ainsi ne pas les sentir me dévorer vivante. Un animal s'approcha, je l'entendais renifler mon visage, je sentais son odeur de chien galeux. Il lécha ma joue. Sans aucunes entraves, je sombrais alors rapidement dans le noir.

* * *

Je pris une brusque inspiration lorsque je repris conscience. J'étais essoufflée comme après plusieurs minutes d'apnée du sommeil. Pour ne rien changer, il faisait très sombre, tout autour de moi, et j'avais affreusement chaud, au point que ma transpiration collait le tissu de mes vêtements sur ma peau... pourtant, je frissonnais de tous mes membres.

Où est-ce que j'étais ? Qui m'avait traînée jusqu'ici ? À peine réveillée, j'étais déjà complètement affolée. Je n'étais pas morte, la douleur me le confirmait. Je me redressais vivement, le cœur battant. Impossible de prendre le temps de me calmer, il fallait que je sache pourquoi j'étais ici, que je parte d'ici ! Mon dernier souvenir était celui de ces gens me poursuivant.. ces gens ! Est-ce qu'ils allaient encore me faire du mal ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient quelque part ? Rien que l'idée qu'ils soient près de moi me terrifiait. Sans me poser de question ni réfléchir, agissant dans l'urgence et sous l'angoisse, je sautais littéralement du lit où j'étais allongée. Mes genoux plièrent sous le choc, mais cette fois au lieu de m'étaler par terre, je pris appuie sur mes mains... ce qui me tira un sanglot étouffé. J'avais horriblement mal à ma main droite... contrairement à la gauche, étrangement, où ma sensibilité était très réduite, je ne sentais même pas la moquette sous mes doigts. Pas le temps de penser, je n'avais qu'une idée, partir d'ici ! Je forçais durement sur mes jambes, et surtout mon genou, pour me jeter sur la première porte que je voyais. Elle n'était même pas fermée... dans le couloir sombre, ma respiration était tellement bruyante qu'elle résonnait, et mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité distinguaient de nombreuses autres portes, avec toutes un numéro. Cela ressemblait au couloir d'un hôtel.

Je sursautais violemment en entendant une porte s'ouvrir... juste à côté de moi ! Pas question que quelqu'un me rattrape, alors je partis au quart de tour, courant dans le couloir. Un « attends ! » retentit derrière moi, mais cela ne fit que m'apeurer encore plus. Au fond du couloir, il y avait de la lumière, alors sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur la porte et la poussais brusquement.

La clarté beaucoup trop forte m'éblouis. Immobilisée à l'entrée de la pièce, je fermai les yeux en grimaçant et me frottant les orbites. Je n'arrivais ni à voir, ni à comprendre les sons qui me parvenaient.

Un main se posa sur mon épaule, alors immédiatement, je me retournai en la repoussant d'un mouvement de bras.

– Ne me touche pas ! hurlais-je d'une voix cassée.

Voulant m'éloigner au plus vite, je reculais rapidement, jusqu'à que le haut de mes jambes heurte une table. Quelqu'un d'autre m'attrapa par le bras, mais une nouvelle fois, je me dégageais.

– Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !

Je me décollais de la table pour tenter de faire face à mes agresseurs... mais rien n'y faisait, ma vue était brouillée et un acouphène me vrillait les tympans. À force de reculer encore, mon dos se cogna contre le mur.

– Lâchez-moi..., geignais-je en me laissant glisser au sol.

J'en avais assez. J'en avais simplement assez ! J'avais mal, l'angoisse mettait mon corps et mon esprit sous une tension insupportable, je n'avais rien mangé ni bu depuis trop longtemps. Mon cœur résonnait sur mes tempes en sueur, pourtant malgré son agitation, une fois assise à terre, impossible de me relever tellement mes muscles étaient épuisés. Au lieu d'un vrai sommeil réparateur, mon esprit n'avait eu que des phases d'inconscience pénible et douloureuse. Les souvenirs des aiguilles entre mes os, des clous dans ma chair, de la poursuite, tout étaient encore trop présent ! J'avais tellement peur que je souhaitais disparaître, qu'on m'oublie, qu'on me laisse seule ! C'était uniquement quand j'étais seule, que je me sentais bien ! En solitaire, sans personne autour de moi, personne qui pouvait me faire du mal, personne aux intentions imprévisibles.

J'avais encore un peu reculé, me calant le dos contre un meuble en bois, le côté gauche de mon corps appuyé contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, je serrais viscéralement mes bras et mes genoux contre moi, comme si je voulais prendre le moins de place possible. Impossible de calmer ma respiration, même si l'hyperventilation me donnait le tournis. J'en avais assez, je voulais faire payer le monde entier pour la souffrance obsédante qui meurtrissait mon corps et mon esprit.

– Ricchan ! Ricchan calme-toi...

On posa une main sur mon épaule, de nouveau. Je relevais la tête pour fixer la personne accroupie en face de moi. C'était une jeune fille au cheveux bruns, mais elle avait un cache-œil médical blanc sur l'œil droit.

– Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Yui !

Je ne réagis pas le moins du monde, me contentant de refermer les yeux et laisser ma tête s'appuyer contre mur. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était forcément une autre hallucination ! Si ça se trouvait, j'étais évanouie quelque part, entre la vie et la mort, en train de me faire bouffer les entrailles par une sale bête ! Je n'y croyais pas le moins du monde. En ce moment je ne pouvais simplement pas y croire, c'était trop dur, alors je refusais d'envisager cette éventualité. Je ne voulais voir personne ! Je ne pouvais pas gérer toutes les émotions, alors comme un réflexe de défense, je me persuadais que c'était faux, que c'était juste une invention de mon esprit délirant. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures entièrement sous la coupe d'un tortionnaire... j'avais bien trop peur pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'accepter que quelqu'un m'approche. Je plongeais ma tête entre mes bras serrés autour de mes genoux... si jamais je sentais qu'on me touchais encore, je savais que j'allais exploser, hurler, me débattre. Heureusement, je ne sentis plus aucun toucher étranger. Mon ouïe revenait peu à peu à la normale, je perçu la personne s'éloigner, c'était tout ce que je demandais.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais tassée sur moi-même dans le coin. La pièce demeurait très calme, en tout cas, je n'entendais que quelques froissements de vêtement de quelqu'un qui changeait de position. Mais surtout, j'entendais ma propre respiration. La tête plongée entre mes bras, je sentais la mauvaise odeur du sang caillé qui imprégnait mes fringues sales. Ma main droite ma lancinait par intermittences, mais le pire, c'était ma clavicule qui me brûlait affreusement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un tisonnier chauffé à blanc appuyé directement sur ma chair à vif. Je ne bronchais pourtant pas, je préférais encore souffrir que tenter de demander de l'aide. Par contre, ma main gauche... les sensations en étaient absentes, ce qui n'était que peu rassurant. Je me souvenais parfaitement d'avoir tiré, d'avoir tout arraché... à moins que ça aussi, je l'avais imaginé ? Et que j'allais reprendre conscience sur la chaise, dans ce cabanon de bois ? Je n'arrivais même plus à différencier les hallucinations de la réalité. Les ombres m'ayant vu agoniser tournaient dans mon esprit.

Par réflexe, je me contractais en entendant le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant, puis quelqu'un faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Une chaise bougea.

– Alors ? Des nouvelles ? murmura une voix.

– Non, rien...

Les deux personnes parlaient à voix basse, mais je comprenais leurs paroles. Je les écoutais, presque soulagée d'avoir enfin une stimulation auditive calme.

– J'persiste à dire qu'il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Un long soupir se fit entendre.

– Il y a tout de même quelque chose..., marmonna la personne dans la suite du soupir.

– T'sais Mio, j'remet rien en cause, mais... C'est pas notre problème, après tout.

– J'en conviens...

Je ne comprenais pas les tenants ni les aboutissants de cette conversation. Est-ce que c'était réel ? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment retrouvé mes amies ? Malgré le temps passé à tenter de calmer mes angoisses, je n'arrivais que difficilement à y croire, ça me paraissait... trop beau pour être vrai. Et surtout, comment ? Dans tout le Japon, était-ce une étrange coïncidence, ou juste mon esprit qui tentais d'apaiser mon corps en lui envoyant des sensations familières ? Que devais-je faire, de toute façon ? J'avais trop peur de bouger.

Après un léger silence, puis un autre bruit de chaise, des autres chuchotements m'arrivèrent.

– Comment va-t-elle ?

Un blanc de quelques secondes.

– J'sais pas... j'ai pas osé retourner la voir.

Je mis quelque temps à comprendre qu'elles parlaient de moi. Je ne réagis pas lorsque l'une d'entre elle se leva, et s'approcha doucement de moi.

– Hé Ritsu..., commença-t-elle tout haut.

La mention de mon prénom me fit frissonner. Une sorte de vague de nostalgie très peu agréable me parcouru le cœur, puis la gorge, me faisait hoqueter. Et si c'était la réalité ? Ce concept me paraissait assez lointain, mais... avec toutes les difficultés du monde, je relevais la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pesait des tonnes tellement ma nuque était engourdie. Mes yeux croisaient ceux bleus-gris qui me fixaient... c'était bel et bien le visage de Mio. Ce qui me fit douter de plus en plus ! Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Comment ? La dernière fois...

– 'Faut qu'on nettoie ses plaies... si la gangrène s'installe, y'aura pas d'autre choix que d'amputer, avisa Yui en se levant de sa chaise.

Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire, de toute façon ? Même si tout n'était qu'une pure invention de mon esprit perturbé... pourtant, lorsque Mio posa simplement sa main sur mon bras, j'eus un brusque sursaut involontaire.

– Ça va aller... personne ne te fera du mal.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire... mais encore une fois, il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour réaliser que tout était réel. Alors, je ne disais rien. Ma bouche était sèche, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à trouver de la salive. Je me laissais faire, lorsque Mio passa son bras autour de mon corps pour me soulever. Je mis longtemps à me remettre debout, il fallait que j'appuie tout mon poids sur mon amie tellement mes jambes étaient faibles... en particulier mon genou gauche, qui n'avait plus aucune force. Remarquant sûrement que j'avais toutes les peines du monde à marcher même avec de l'aide, mon amie me rassis quelques mètres plus loin, devant une table basse à côté d'un canapé en tissu mauve. Sur cette table, il y avait un genre de trousse, et sans rien ajouter, Yui s'assit à ma diagonale.

La première chose qu'elle sortit de la trousse de secours fut une seringue. Une aiguille... encore une putain d'aiguille ! Pas question que quiconque m'approche avec ça ! À peine fit-elle un mouvement vers moi, que mon cœur fit un bond, et je reculais d'un seul coup. Tellement rapidement que l'arrière de mon crâne se cogna contre l'épaule de Mio, assise juste derrière moi.

– Calme-toi, on veut juste te soigner..., marmonna-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Elle répéta les mêmes choses en chuchotant, et en émettant des « shhht shht » comme si elle essayait de calmer un animal apeuré. Exactement ce que je devais être, un simple être complètement perdu et étreint par la peur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler. Je fermais les yeux lorsque Yui me piqua, en priant pour que ça se termine vite... je devais avoir l'air ridicule, à avoir autant peur d'une simple piqûre.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle m'avait injecté, mais ça avait un sacré effet. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le douleur diminua grandement, le seul bémol était que ce produit me donnait un peu le tournis... ou c'était peut-être parce que mon esprit était toujours aussi épuisé. J'aurais fini par tomber dans les vapes si Mio n'avait pas parlé. Elle demanda quelque chose à Yui, qui lui répondit, mais je ne compris pas. Ensuite, elle se redressa un peu et se mit à me chuchoter.

– Ritsu, écoute-moi... ça ne sert à rien de mettre des pansements propres. Il faut te laver, tu iras mieux après. Tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la salle de bain ?

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me parlais, comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. J'étais fatiguée et blessée, pas immature... bien que je pouvais comprendre. Je n'arrivais même pas à marcher seule, de toute façon. Je ne répondis pas, alors mon amie fini par se lever, et m'obliger à me remettre debout. Je m'appuyais largement sur elle pour avancer, mon genou me faisant toujours défaut, en soufflant difficilement. Mio me conduisit jusqu'à une des chambres, ce devait être un hôtel plutôt luxueux vu la taille de leurs salles de bain. La lumière marchait encore, les néons éclairaient facilement toute la pièce.

– C-c'est bon, j-je vais le faire, bredouillais-je d'une voix sèche.

Il y avait même une baignoire assez large pour s'y mettre au moins à quatre. Mio sembla un peu surprise de m'entendre parler, mais après tout, je ne pouvais pas rester muette éternellement. Elle m'assit sur un petit tabouret en plastique blanc.

– Tu es certaine ?

Je fis un "oui" de la tête.

– D'accord, mais laisse la porte ouverte. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous, on est dans la pièce juste à côté.

Je ne répondis qu'un "hm" affirmatif. Une fois Mio sortie de la pièce, j'en profitais pour regarder plus attentivement mes mains, elles étaient chacune couvertes de bandages imbibés de sang séché. J'avais assez perdu de dignité comme ça, alors même si ça allait être long, je préférais préserver le peu qu'il me restait en évitant de me faire laver comme un enfant en bas âge. Je n'avais même pas changé de fringues en plus, toujours le même jean puant de la bile que j'avais vomi et la chemise tâchée d'hémoglobine. Sur l'évier, il y avait déjà une pile de vêtements de rechange, mentalement je remerciais la prévoyance de mes amies. Peut-être étais-je restée inconsciente plus longtemps que je l'avais imaginé.

Avec une lenteur sans doute exaspérante, je me débarrassais de ma chemise. Ah, j'avais presque oublié la plaie sur ma clavicule, et curieuse de savoir à quoi sa ressemblait, de retirais le pansement. Et comme je m'y attendais, c'était moche à voir. Une sorte de... de "dessin" simpliste de trois feuilles se rejoignant en un seul point. Aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais dans tout les cas, cette marque resterait gravée sur moi jusqu'à ma mort... un sordide souvenir. Il n'y avait plus de peau sur certaines parties, mais ça ne saignait plus. Je fis de mon mieux pour retirer le reste de mes vêtements, et aller boitiller jusqu'à la baignoire en céramique froide, toute blanche comme il y en avait dans les salles de bains à l'occidental.

L'eau courante marchait bien, et cela l'avait toujours paru étrange, dans les bâtiments, si souvent l'électricité ne marchait plus, on était pourtant sure quasiment à chaque fois que les robinets allaient couler comme si de rien n'était. Et par pur bonheur, j'avais de l'eau chaude... bien que j'avais même du mal à soulever le pommeau de douche, je me versais l'eau sur la tête. Un peu comme si je prenais une douche après m'être baigné dans la mer, je sentis une odeur salée, je supposais que c'était mes cheveux encore chargés de sel après mon passage sous le ponton.

Le moment que je redoutais, maintenant : retirer les bandages sur mes mains. Sur la droite, il n'y avait qu'une compresse, alors ce fut rapide. J'avais un magnifique trou en plein milieu de la paume, mais rien de bien grave finalement... c'était sans doute à cause du fait que l'anti-douleur faisait encore effet, alors je n'avais pas très mal, mais cela ne me paraissait pas bien important. Sur la gauche par contre... seul mon pouce dépassait de l'épaisse couche de pansement, que pourtant, je retirais méticuleusement. À l'endroit ou devait se trouver les moignons de mon annuaire et de mon petit doigts, il n'y avait qu'une ouverture béante, un sillon mutilé, là où le clou avait traversé. La chair rouge suintait à vif, et je fus surprise de voir quelques points de suture directement sur la plaie, reliant des morceaux entre eux... je pensais que Yui s'était contenté de bander – et peut-être de retirer les bouts inertes qui pendaient – mais apparemment, elle avait en plus suturé tout le bazar... on aurait dit un bricolage à la Frankenstein. En tout cas, c'était gerbant à regarder. Le seul point positif, c'était que ça avait l'air assez propre et sans infection.

Je n'utilisa pas de savon, il n'y en avait pas, et en profita même pour boire un peu, juste quelques gorgées, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas boire trop vite quand on était déshydraté. Je me séchais lentement, d'ailleurs pendant ce temps Yui vint frapper à la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien, et me dire qu'elle avait de quoi refaire des pansements. J'enfilais les vêtements propres, le jean était sombre et un peu trop grand alors je récupérais la ceinture sur l'autre pour le faire tenir, il y avait aussi un t-shirt gris sombre et un sweat noir, lui aussi un peu grand mais confortable. Évidemment pour la diversité des couleurs on repassera, mais pour survivre et rester discret la nuit, il valait mieux éviter de se saper comme un sapin de noël.

– Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda Mio lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce en boitant.

– J'ai connu mieux, grommelais-je en allant m'asseoir devant la table basse.

Yui me refit les bandages sur chaque main, puis sur la clavicule, j'étais loin d'en avoir finit avec ça. Ce qui m'inquiétais, c'était surtout l'absence de sensations sur la main gauche, mes nerfs avait sûrement été abîmés et je ne savais pas si ça allait se réparer. En silence, je regardais ma situation : j'étais avec mes amies. Nous étions trois, il y avait même Stone couché sur une couverture juste à côté du canapé mauve, et surtout, j'étais avec des gens que je ne craignais pas. En lesquels j'avais confiance, avec lesquels je n'avais pas besoin de rester sur mes gardes... ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti... simplement l'impression d'être en sécurité, d'être à ma place, d'être bien.

Mio sortit plusieurs choses de son sac, des tupperwares, et j'avais du mal à croire qu'ils étaient rempli de vraie nourriture. Il y avait du poisson séché, du riz, des espèces de graines et enfin, des légumes bouillis.

– On n'a trouvé tout ça dans les réserves de l'hôtel, les congélateurs marchaient encore. C'est étrange que personne ne l'ai trouvé avant nous, expliqua simplement Mio.

Yui ouvrit aussi une boite de nourriture pour chien, et servit le tout à Stone qui s'était immédiatement levé en entendant l'ouverture de la conserve.

– Au fait Ricchan, merci d'avoir prit soin de Stone ! Tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais super contente quand je l'ai trouvé, s'exclama Yui avec un grand sourire.

– Ah, ouais... euh... de rien... marmonnais-je.

J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à faire la conversation, cela me semblait peut-être un peu trop irréel... c'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'on s'étaient quittées hier. Il y avait comme une sorte de flottement, une sorte de gêne, comme quand on retrouve un vieil ami et qu'on n'a rien a se raconter. J'avais du mal à réaliser que je venais vraiment de les retrouver, toute les deux. Trop de questions s'acharnaient dans mon esprit, mais je mangeais en silence... c'était fou comme j'avais faim. Le repas se passa en silence. J'en profitais pour les regarder un peu mieux. Yui avait les cheveux un peu plus longs, et on distinguait une cicatrice sur son œil droit, masqué par le cache-œil médical blanc, mais la marque dépassait sur sa joue et sa tempe. Sinon, rien d'autre. Pas visible, en tout cas. Mio elle, n'avait rien de différent, les mêmes yeux bleus-gris, les même cheveu noirs de la même longueur. Ce qui était étrange, en fait.

– Mio, comme ça se fait... la dernière fois..., commençais-je après avoir fini ma portion de nourriture.

Mais mon amie détourna la tête avec un soudain air profondément agacé.

– C'est comme ça, c'est tout, trancha-t-elle.

Ça n'expliquait rien du tout. Bien que le sujet semblait sensible, pas question que je lâcha l'affaire, je voulais une explication, sinon, cela me stressait. La douleur commençait à revenir, l'opiacé ne ferait bientôt plus d'effet, alors je laissa ça de côté pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, Yui me fit un léger "non" de la tête. Je n'aimais pas du tout ces cachotteries. Mais j'étais aussi trop fatiguée pour insister, pour l'instant, et puis, je venais à peine de les retrouver, alors je préférais éviter que cela parte en dispute. Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas savoir la réponse, mais... cela angoissait un coin de mon esprit.

– Est-ce que vous êtes allées à la caserne ? questionnais-je pour changer de sujet.

– L'espèce de base militaire bizarre ? Ouais, enfin on n'est juste allées jeter un œil de loin, répondit Yui. On s'est tirées vite fait après.

– Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Elle glissa un regard vers Mio, qui soupira.

– Il vaut mieux éviter d'y aller. Cette ville est trop fréquentée, répondit cette dernière.

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle. Moi aussi, je préférais partir d'ici. Il y avait toujours la même interrogation qui me trottait dans la tête, par contre.

– Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange... qu'un endroit comme ça ait pu survivre ?

– Si, normalement les Trancheurs auraient déjà dû se faire une fiesta de boyaux, annonça Yui.

La façon complètement détachée dont elle dit cela me fit presque sourire. On parlait tout de même d'un massacre, mais c'était tellement habituel que maintenant, même mon amie aux cheveux bruns utilisait ce genre d'expressions je-m'en-foutiste. Je réfléchissais en silence, un peu déçue, j'aurais préféré avoir une explication, mais rien. J'avais vraiment l'impression de louper beaucoup de choses... dire que même en y vivant, je n'avais rien trouvé de vraiment inhabituel. Cette caserne avait peut-être sa chance après tout.

Alors que je restais plongée dans mes pensées, du coin de l'œil je vis Mio se lever. Elle se remit debout rapidement. Mon cœur fit soudainement un bon en avant, et comme un sursaut, je levais par réflexe mon bras devant ma figure avec un mouvement de recul.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je réalisa la stupidité de mon action.

– Ah, excuse-moi Ritsu... je t'ai fait peur ? se rassit alors prudemment Mio.

Je ne répondis pas et baissa le bras, un peu surprise par ce réflexe de défense disproportionné. J'avais beau faire comme s'il ne restait plus que les cicatrices physiques, j'étais encore très perturbée et craintive devant des gestes rapides... mes bras s'étaient même remit à trembler plus fort.

– C'est de la torture avec des aiguilles... non ? avisa Yui à voix basse.

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

– J'ai vu les marques que t'as au coude... et tu dois en avoir sur le genou, c'est pour ça que t'as du mal à t'appuyer dessus.

Je détournais un peu la tête en lâchant un léger gémissement agacé, préférant éviter le sujet... j'avais comme un sentiment de honte, sans doute peu justifié, mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais oublier ces horribles heures, et surtout, ce que j'avais dû faire pour m'en sortir.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ça, Ritsu ? questionna Mio.

Pourquoi ? C'était bien ça la question... pour obtenir des informations ? Je ne savais même plus ce que je leur avait dit ou non. Mais le pire, c'était que je savais bien que cela n'avait pas été que pour ça. Mais aussi par sadisme, pour le plaisir de faire mal, d'avoir quelqu'un sous sa coupe. Et celui qui m'avait fait ça... il fallait que je leur dise. Mon cœur battait rapidement, stressé et mal-à-l'aise. Après quelques secondes de blanc, je me mis à marmonner.

– Parce que... c'était lui... c'était Ren.

Je gardais les yeux baissés, fixant mon assiette vide, attendant leurs réactions en sachant que ce connard ce trouvait dans le coin, et d'ailleurs, je me disais que je ne perdrais pas une occasion de lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait fait.

– Ren ? … Tu veux dire ce type ? Le même qu'au camping ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Yui.

– C'est impossible, lâcha sèchement Mio.

Yui et moi eurent le même réflexe, tournant nos têtes vers notre amie d'un même mouvement.

– Il est mort, Ritsu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir vu ! Il était là, qui m'aurait fait du mal sinon ? C'était lui, il avait la même voix, la même odeur et exactement la même apparence ! Il était pareil... pareil que dans mes souvenirs. J'eus soudainement un énorme doute. Oui, il était exactement le même, le Ren dont je me souvenais. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ?

– C'est... c'est faux ! Il était là ! Je l'ai vu comme je te vois ! contredis-je en haussant le ton.

– Je sais ce que je dis, insista Mio d'une voix calme. J'ai vu son cadavre, et je n'invente rien.

Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il n'était tout de même pas revenu à la vie ! Non, c'était impossible. Est-ce qu'elle me mentait ? Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de faire une chose pareille, alors quoi ? Je ne l'avais tout de même pas imaginé ! Et de toute façon, si ce n'était pas lui, qui serait assez sadique pour torturer quelqu'un pendant plusieurs heures sans sourciller ? Qui... qui avait été là, alors ? J'avais une impression très dérangeante... comme si je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar, mais impossible de me rappeler exactement quoi. Mon cerveau se bloquait complètement quand j'essayais de me rappeler du visage penché au-dessus de moi alors que j'étais clouée à a chaise, je ne voyais qu'une tâche informe, je ne sentais qu'une présence menaçante. Cette chose n'avait pas de physique, ce n'était qu'une impression effrayante, c'était la peur et l'angoisse. Alors pourquoi... pourquoi j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Ren ? J'essayais de me rappeler de paroles, pour trouver un indice, mais... j'avais été seule, je ne me souvenais que de la douleur et de mes propres hurlements lorsqu'il me torturait, pas un nom avait été dit. Et les autres alors ? Les autres hommes ? Ils étaient là pourtant ! Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mes yeux m'avaient joué des tours, je n'avais même plus confiance dans mes propres souvenirs, dans mes propres sens.

Je restais silencieuse, mais intérieurement, je bouillais littéralement. Mes mains tremblaient, et je retenait ma respiration, prête à exploser tellement la peur m'étreignait. Je ne savais même pas d'où venait cette peur ! Je respirais de plus en plus rapidement.

– Tu dis que t'as vu son cadavre, mais c'était quand ? T'es retournée au camping ? questionna Yui.

– Non ! C'était lui ! hurlais-je d'un seul coup.

La question de Yui, pourtant destinée à Mio, m'avais complètement fait paniquer. Mon cœur battait jusque sur mes tempes, et j'eus un mouvement de recul, me calant le dos contre le bas du canapé, de nouveau recroquevillé sur moi-même. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais autant horrifiée ? Par quoi ? Comment est-ce que j'en étais arrivé là ? La respiration rapide, je cherchais des yeux tout autour de moi, sans savoir quoi chercher... je sentis aussi une nausée me remonter la gorge, et fit de son mieux pour la ravaler, je venais de manger, ce qui était pire.

– Calme, Ricchan, reste calme... t'es en sécurité, ici.

Yui vint s'asseoir juste à ma diagonale, ainsi que Mio à coté de moi. Je tremblais, mais m'en rendit compte uniquement quand mon amie aux cheveux noirs passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Elle me frotta doucement le dos, mais j'avais du mal à faire diminuer le stresse. J'eus l'impression que cela me prit des heures, à me persuader qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que c'était du passé.

– Écoute moi bien, Ritsu, commença Mio en chuchotant. Il faut que tu me raconte ce qu'ils s'est passé, avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent. D'accord ?

Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ça ? J'aurais préféré laisser ça enterré. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que parler m'aiderait ? De toute façon, elle semblait y tenir. Yui me donna un verre d'eau fraîche, que je bu entièrement. Puis d'une voix faible, je leur racontais le début, le fait que j'étais en-dehors de la caserne, la fléchette, le groupe qui m'avait transporté jusqu'au cabanon sur l'eau. Je n'énonçais que des faits, et passait sur mes impressions. Je sautais aussi directement à la couse-poursuite, et m'arrêtais au moment ou j'avais entendu des aboiements. Tout dire ne m'avait pas prit longtemps, j'avais été très concise. À travers les fenêtres de la pièce où nous étions, le jour commençait doucement à pointer, le soleil n'était pas levé mais le ciel devenait bleu.

Je ne savais pas ce que les autres pensaient. Mio restait silencieuse, mais mon récit semblait la faire beaucoup réfléchir, elle avait même l'air inquiet. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui la préoccupait dans cette histoire, et le fait qu'elle garde le silence ne me plaisait pas non plus. Mais sur le coup, je n'étais pas en état de m'en soucier.

– Cette ville est beaucoup trop fréquentée, marmonna-t-elle.

J'en arrivais à me demander si on pensait à la même chose, lorsqu'elle disait cela.

– Raison de plus pour partir, reprit Yui sur le même ton.

Je ne disais rien, voulant juste aller me coucher. J'étais épuisée, je ne demandais qu'à avoir un peu de vrai repos, du sommeil et non de l'inconscience. Alors que Mio parlait à Yui en essayant de lui expliquer que de toute façon, avant de partir on ferait mieux d'attendre que je sois en état de me déplacer, je me hissais sur le canapé juste derrière moi et m'allongeais lourdement dessus. Mon amie brune quant à elle avait l'air d'accord, mais soutenait calmement que quelque chose n'était pas leur problème... de toute façon, ma crise de panique m'avait pompé toute les maigres forces que j'avais réussi à reconstruire, alors je tombais littéralement de fatigue, et je ne suivais plus du tout leur conversation, surtout qu'elles parlaient à voix basse. Les yeux fermés, je faisais un point sur ma situation. Je ne savais pas si elles avaient un moyen de transport, mais dans tout les cas... j'étais avec mes amies, maintenant, et j'étais bien. Alors que je commençais rapidement à somnoler, je me pris à aimer cette ambiance, leur présence et leur conversation me rassurait, même si je ne la comprenais pas, juste le fait de savoir qu'elles étaient bien là. Maintenant, ça ira mieux... n'est-ce pas ? J'essayais de m'en persuader, et d'oublier un peu toutes les questions et toutes les conversations que j'aimerais leur poser et avoir avec elles, de savoir comment elles étaient arrivé là, ce qu'elles savaient, il fallait que je parle à Mio aussi, au sujet de beaucoup de choses différentes. Je n'avais même pas fini de faire la liste, que je me sentis plonger dans le sommeil, sans même savoir si je m'en souviendrait le lendemain soir, pour ce moment j'avais juste besoin de croire que le futur ne sera peut-être pas plus pire que je l'avais imaginé.

* * *

 **Enfin un update!**

 **(les chapitres devraient reprendre un rythme plus rapide maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un ordinateur (l'ancien s'étant explosé sur le bitume après un accident))**

 **Au prochain !**


	7. Un léopard ne peut changer ses tâches

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Un léopard ne peut changer ses tâches

* * *

 _Hôtel, Mardi 24 juin 2014_

Je ne suis même pas certaine de la date du jour. À force de perdre conscience et de rester dans le noir, je commençais à perdre la notion du temps... peut-être ais-je décalé la date d'un jour, mais l'important est de ne pas laisser trop de temps passer. J'ai besoin d'écrire souvent, même si ça me prend énormément de temps à cause du trou béant sur ma main droite.

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais allongée sur ce même canapé. Je n'avais même pas vu les heures passer, mais la nuit semblait bien avancée. Les yeux entrouverts, je voyais Mio assise, de dos, occupée à démonter et nettoyer une arme à feu, les balles bien alignées sur la table. Depuis que j'étais réveillé, je n'avais pas bougé ni manifesté mon éveil. Je réfléchissais beaucoup, avec mon esprit plus posé et reposé, j'en profitais pour reprendre calmement ce qu'il m'était arrivée. Toujours impossible de retrouver des souvenirs précis sur la séance de torture, et de toute façon j'évitais absolument d'y penser, cela faisait à chaque fois naître en moi un fort sentiment d'angoisse et je préférais m'éviter une autre crise de panique. Je me repassais surtout un détail auquel je n'avais pas songé : avant qu'ils ne m'emportent avec eux, ils avaient mentionné un garçon qu'il cherchaient. Sur le coup, j'avais supposé que c'était Kalei, et mon idée se confirmait... après tout, ils avaient essayé de négocier quelque chose avec le sergent de la caserne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient obtenir de lui, mais c'est certain qu'ils auraient eut plus de chances en ayant son fils comme monnaie d'échange. Pas de bol, ils étaient tombés sur moi.

Mais décidément, tout ce qui tournait autour de cette caserne était étrange. Non seulement je loupais des choses, et j'avais aussi l'impression qu'on me cachait des choses... mais plus j'y réfléchissais, moins j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je voulais partir de cette ville. Même si Yui avait dit qu'on devait attendre que je guérisse, je n'étais pas vraiment de cet avis. Après tout, mes blessures n'étaient pas si graves que ça, physiquement, je pourrais m'en sortir en mangeant et buvant comme il le fallait.

Plus je restais allongée, plus la douleur me dérangeais, alors je décidais de m'activer un peu. Mio se tourna vers moi lorsque je me remis debout. Comme mon genou ne me faisait pas mal, j'oubliai qu'il était faible, et même sous mon maigre poids, il se plia un peu trop. Ce fut donc mon amie qui se remit rapidement sur ses jambes pour m'attraper.

– Hé vas-y doucement, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle était bien là, je n'avais rien imaginé. Je me trouvais stupide, à avoir besoin de vérifier encore. Tout c'était donc bel et bien passé ! Nos retrouvailles n'avaient pas été des plus amicales, avec moi qui croyait que j'hallucinais. Alors j'en profitais pour passer mes bras autour de son cou – en même temps pour m'aider à me tenir debout – et j'appuyais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

– Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi ? s'amusa Mio en serrant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Cela me fit bêtement sourire, parce que c'était le cas, maintenant je faisais quasiment la même taille qu'elle.

– Et toi alors... au fait, tu sais que j'ai toujours pas digéré que tu m'aie laissée en plan ? répondais-je avec une fausse contrariété dans la voix.

– Et comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? continua Mio en plaisantant.

Je réfléchis un moment, tout en m'écartant légèrement, faisant exprès de prendre une air exagérément concerné.

– Hmm... avec un strip-tease par exemple !

Je lui fit un grand sourire, et comme je m'y attendais, mon amie me frappa le crâne de son poing, pas assez fort pour faire vraiment mal cependant.

– T'as vraiment pas changé, toi alors...

Je me reculais en faisant attention à prendre appui majoritairement sur ma jambe entièrement valide. Il fallait que j'aille faire un tour dehors, même si je n'étais pas rétablie, me morfondre sur un canapé serait loin de me convenir. Avant, j'en profitais pour passer à la salle de bain, récupérer la méthamphétamine dans les poches de mon vieux sweat, que j'abandonnais ensuite sur le rebord du lavabo. Il y avait un bien un ascenseur pour descendre, mais je préférais prendre les escaliers, on ne savait jamais si une coupure d'électricité frappait au mauvais moment et je me voyais mal coincée dans dans cette boite elle-même coincée entre deux murs.

J'en profitais pour regarder un peu le bâtiment où nous étions. C'était bel et bien un hôtel, et sûrement un très bien noté vu la grande salle de réception au rez-de-chaussé. Tout était resté étrangement bien rangé, les clés des chambres étaient à leurs places, les fauteuils semblaient attendre des clients, même les présentoirs de prospectus étaient ridiculement bien arrangés. Comparé aux immeubles détruits et sales, ici, malgré la poussière, j'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, comme si j'avais oublié comment le monde était avant tout ça... avant _eux_. En parlant des monstres... je trouvais qu'ils étaient bien absents. Peut-être que ces bêtes sauvages évitaient cet endroit pour une raison ou une autre.

Les portes vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes, maintenues par des cales, je sortis donc pour aller prendre l'air. La nuit était habituellement belle, et je fus surprise de la proximité de l'hôtel avec le bord de la côte. En face, de l'autre côté de la route, un petit muret, puis une grande plage de sable. Sans doute que cet endroit était prit d'assaut par les vacanciers pendant les saisons chaudes. Malgré la température tiède d'une nuit d'été, un vent marin froid et salé soufflait par intermittence, je fermais donc la fermeture éclair de mon sweat, ça me faisait presque frissonner. Tout était vraiment calme... j'avais presque oublié comment les nuits pouvaient être aussi sereines, après avoir vécu plus de deux semaines à la caserne où tout le monde s'agitait pour tout préparer dès le coucher du soleil.

Mio sortit juste après moi, et me fit un signe de tête pour m'inciter à la suivre. Sans me poser de questions, je m'exécutais, mon amie longea le bâtiment quelques secondes pour tourner vers ce que je supposais être un genre d'aire de livraison pour les camions. Et là, trônant en plein milieu, ce trouvait une chose me faisant comme une bouffée de nostalgie.

– Mais c'est... ?

– Hé oui, notre bon vieux bus..., me coupa Mio en allant ouvrir la porte abîmée.

Le bus noir, notre premier véhicule. Avec ça que j'avais appris à conduire, même... mais il avait vraiment une sale tête. Il était cabossé de partout, il manquait les rétroviseurs, et même quelques vitres, bouchées par de simple plaque de bois. Je ne passais pas à côté des impacts de balles, ceux sur la soute, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Mais il y en avait de nouveaux sur les côtés et le par-brise. Avec toute la saleté et les rayures dans la peinture, il était même impossible de reconnaître le logo rouge sur le côté.

Je ne résista pas à l'envie de grimper à l'intérieur, même la porte était fracturée. Comme je le pensais, c'était assez bordélique la-dedans, notamment à cause de tout les bricolages et les couvertures dans les coins. Je suppose qu'il avait bien fallut ça pour passer l'hiver la-dedans...

– Il en a vu de toutes les couleurs en tout cas, soupirais-je en allant m'asseoir sur les quelques marches de la porte.

– Oui, et malheureusement, il faudra le laisser ici, annonça Mio en fouillant dans la soute ouverte. Il a rendu l'âme il y a cinq jours. Avec tout les coups qu'il s'est pris, c'est déjà incroyable que ce tas de ferraille ait réussi à se traîner jusqu'ici.

– On ne peut pas le réparer ?

À peine assise que je me relevais pour aller voir l'avant du bus. Même les phares étaient brisés... dont l'un d'eux par moi, pensais-je avec une étrange fierté.

– Tu peux toujours essayer de regarder... des balles ont percé le moteur, ça fuitait de partout, on n'a bien essayé de rafistoler, mais ça n'a pas vraiment tenu le coup... et maintenant, impossible de le faire redémarrer.

Je n'y connaissais absolument rien en mécanique, alors faire démarrer un bus... le pire, c'est que je ne saurais même pas dire si le moteur se trouvait à l'avant ou à l'arrière. De toute façon, même si j'étais contente de revoir ce véhicule qui avaient été notre maison à toute les cinq pendant un temps, j'estimais qu'il était temps de s'en séparer, après tout, il avait mérité de mourir tranquillement... et puis, même si par miracle on trouvait de quoi le rafistoler, rouler avec un bus dans cet état, c'était prendre des risques, si jamais il tombait définitivement en panne en plein milieu d'une zone rurale sans rien, on l'aurait dans l'os.

Après avoir songé à ça, le plus important me frappa soudainement.

– Donc si je comprend bien... vous n'avez plus de véhicule ? soupirais-je une nouvelle fois.

J'avais bien espéré qu'elles auraient un moyen de transport rapide. J'étais assez déçue, mais je n'en fis évidemment aucun commentaire, ça serait cracher dans une soupe cinq étoiles. Mais le plus important, ça m'inquiétait, vu la difficulté à trouver non seulement un véhicule en état de marche, en plus du carburant pour le faire fonctionner, et la remarque de Mio ne fit que confirmer mes craintes.

– On est bloquées ici en somme, et pour tout dire, c'est ça le plus stressant... il n'y a plus grand chose par ici. On n'a tenu grâce à nos réserves et ce qu'on a trouvé à l'hôtel, mais...

Mio ne fit pas sa phrase, qui se perdit d'elle-même dans un soupir.

– La seule chose que j'avais, c'était mon cheval, et il est toujours à la caserne..., maronnais-je. Enfin s'ils ne l'ont pas mangé.

Je me tu quelques secondes, le temps d'échanger un rapide regard avec mon amie. Puis soudainement, illumination : évidemment que cet animal n'était pas la seule chose que j'avais ! Toute les affaires que j'avais minutieusement caché en ville avant de me rendre à la caserne...

– Mes affaires ! Celles que j'ai planqué... j'espère qu'elles y sont toujours ! m'exclamais-je tout de suite après. Il faut aller les chercher, j'ai des conserves en plus !

Je fis rapidement et mentalement le chemin pour aller à mes cachettes, d'après ce que j'avais retenu de la ville, mais Mio m'attrapa par l'épaule pour m'empêcher de m'élancer... et heureusement, car de toute façon, avec ce foutu genou, je n'aurais pas fait un mètre en courant.

– Attends, tu ne devrais pas trop forcer... dis moi où c'est, et je vais y aller, proposa-t-elle.

C'était vrai que dans mon état, je ne ferais que la ralentir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je fini par accepter, sans doute serait-elle bien plus rapide et discrète que moi. Je fis donc de mon mieux pour lui expliquer ce dont je me souvenais.

– Fais gaffe, hein ? rajoutais-je alors qu'elle commençait à partir.

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa un chargeur dans la poche de sa veste, et le clipsa sur le flingue qu'elle tenait, tout en m'adressant un sourire rassurant.

– T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Impossible pour moi de ne pas être inquiète, mais après tout, je lui faisais confiance... et puis, depuis que je l'avais retrouvée, même avant, elle semblait beaucoup plus assurée. Elle avait gardé le sérieux qui l'a caractérisait, et en plus de ça, elle n'hésitait même pas à aller toute seule dans une ville vide, en plein milieu de la nuit tout en sachant que des gens pas nets traînaient dans le coin. J'avais presque peur d'oublier comment elle était, avant...

Lorsqu'elle disparu derrière un coin de rue, je soupirais longuement, ça me détendait un peu les épaules et j'avais l'impression que ça diminuait un petit peu la douleur. Étrangement, je m'ennuyais... j'étais habituée à avoir mal, mais je préférais avoir quelque chose à faire pour l'oublier un peu. Au lieu de rester bêtement près de ce tas de ferraille qu'on appelait encore bus, je décidais d'aller chercher Yui pour voir ce qu'elle faisait... et aussi, par la même occasion, j'espérais lui poser quelques questions. Je revins à l'entrée de l'hôtel, mais ne vit pas grand chose... négligemment, j'allais faire quelques pas sur le sable, et sursauta en voyant une forme noire trottiner vers moi. Ce n'était que cet imbécile de Stone. Il vint tranquillement vers moi pour me saluer en agitant la queue et en tirant la langue... peut-être que je devrais le considérer un peu plus, il m'avait en quelque sorte sauvée la vie en conduisant mes amies sur ma trace. Bien que j'avais du mal à apprécier les chiens. Je lui fis cependant une caresse sur la tête... il avait le poils gras et humide, en bord de mer ce n'était pas bien surprenant. Je continuais à marcher sur le sable.

Stone changea de direction, et alla se diriger un peu plus loin, vers une sorte de ponton surélevé. En regardant bien, j'aperçus une forme sombre se détacher sous les rayons de la lune, et vu que le clebs se dirigeait sans crainte vers cette chose, je supposais qu'il s'agissait de sa maîtresse. Et j'avais tous juste, Yui était assise au bout du ponton... et était tout simplement en train de pêcher.

– Alors, ça mord ? demandais-je en m'approchant.

Yui se retourna, et haussa les épaules avec un sourire, agitant légèrement sa canne à pêche.

– J'crois que les poissons dorment la nuit, eux.

Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, les jambes pendantes dans le vide juste au-dessus de l'eau noire. Ici j'avais même l'impression qu'il faisait plus froid. Je la regardais un instant remonter la ligne, sans aucun poisson au bout, puis la relancer entre les vagues sombres. Je doutais qu'elle arrive à attraper quoi que ce soit, mais au moins, ça faisait toujours une occupation.

– Dis... comment est-ce que vous m'avez retrouvée ? questionnais-je soudainement sans introduction.

Yui ne sembla même pas surprise de ma question, elle fit une mimique faussement réflexive avant de répondre.

– En fait... on savait que t'étais dans l'coin. Ça faisait un moment qu'on essayait de te trouver... puis, t'sais, les gens ont tendance à se souvenir d'une fille balafrée qui se balade à cheval ! raconta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement sur la fin.

Ça je l'avais bien remarqué, et cela m'avait inquiétée, d'ailleurs, j'avais pensé que des gens mal intentionnés pourrait me suivre facilement... mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que cela puisse servir aussi à mes amies. Je repensais à mon parcours à cheval, ça me faisait bizarre de penser que tout ce temps, elles étaient dans la même zone que moi, à essayer de me suivre.

– Comme tu bougeais tout le temps, on n'arrivait jamais à t'avoir... on est restées quelques jours ici, en espérant avoir une piste, continua Yui. C'est là qu'on a retrouvé Stone... enfin, c'est lui qui nous a trouvées, plutôt. Avec tout ce bazar de militaires et leurs hélicos, et ton talent naturel à t'attirer des ennuis, on s'est dit qu'il allait forcément arriver un truc dans cette ville.

Et elles n'avaient même pas tord. Cela me fit pourtant sourire, c'était vrai que j'avais toujours tendance à me fourrer dans des situations pas possibles. Ça me faisait plaisir, qu'elles m'aient cherchée, en plus.

– 'Fin bref... maintenant t'es là, c'est le principal, conclu-t-elle.

– Mais... comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvées, toutes les deux ? continuais-je sur ma lancée.

– Mmh... faudra demander à Mio..., répondit Yui d'un air pensif. En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée, je serais plus seule contre les monstres maintenant !

– Toute seule ?

– Ben oui, Mio n'est jamais là pendant le jour.

Le sujet que je voulais aborder venait tout seul sur le tapis, j'espérais que Yui en sache un peu plus sur toute cette histoire. Mio partait donc pendant la journée ? Vu que ces monstres évoluait durant ce laps de temps, ça me paraissait presque logique... mais je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait fabriquer. En tout cas, avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait se mouvoir de jour serait plutôt un atout... supposais-je. Je me disais cela car la dernière fois, le Trancheur ne l'avait pas attaquée alors qu'elle était juste à côté de lui, mais en réalité, je ne pouvais faire que des spéculations. Mais sinon, quelles raisons auraient-elle de partir pendant le jour ?

Alors que je réfléchissais posément à tout ça, énumérant les questions qui trottaient encore, un coup de feu retentit dans le lointain, me faisant sursauter en même temps que Yui. Je n'eus même pas le temps de penser que cette dernière venait déjà de réagir au quart de tour, se lever d'un bond, et partit en courant sur le ponton, le tout en ayant lâché sa canne à pêche. Je la vis galoper à toute vitesse sur le sable pour rejoindre l'origine du coup, alors que moi, je venais à peine de commencer à partir... j'étais vraiment à la ramasse, et pour ne rien arranger, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à courir.

Lorsque j'arrivais non loin de l'origine du coup de feu, Mio était penché au sol, et Yui, accroupie en train de regarder dans la même direction. Je reconnu aussi l'un des sacs que j'avais planqué, apparemment, Mio l'avait trouvé. Elle était de dos, alors je ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'il y avait à voir, je dû m'approcher un peu plus

– Et tu viens d'où, hein ? T'es avec les militaires je parie ?

Une personne était allongée sur le bitume, ventre à terre... et Mio gardait le canon de son flingue appuyé contre l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'y eut aucune réponse claire à la question, juste un genre de marmonnement mal articulé et apeuré, on aurait dit une supplication gémissante.

– Qu'est-ce que..., commençais-je en l'approchant.

– Il était en train de fouiner dans le coin, expliqua Mio sans quitter la personne des yeux.

– J'ai rien volé..., se défendit cette dernière avec une voix hésitante... et familière.

– Kalei ?

Je venais de prononcer son prénom par réflexe en le reconnaissant, mais les trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement. Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ici celui-là ? Dans toute la ville, il fallait qu'il tombe sur nous ? Était-ce une coïncidence ou il savait où nous étions ? En tout cas, il avait l'air assez effrayé... sans doute une réaction légitime quand on avait un pistolet pointé vers son crâne.

– Ah Ritsu ! Dis à cette folle de me lâcher ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de s'agiter.

– Tu le connais ? me demanda Yui d'un ton intrigué.

– Oui, euh... c'est bon Mio, il est pas dangereux.

La concernée me fit un léger signe de tête, et obtempéra sans poser de question. Elle relâcha le garçon, qui se releva presque immédiatement pour s'éloigner de mon amie, avant de se tourner vers moi... non sans garder Mio dans son champ de vision.

– Je croyais que t'étais morte ! Les hommes qui étaient avec toi, ils t'ont relâchée ?

Blabla, il commençait déjà à me poser des questions avec sa voix de gamin qui n'a pas encore mué. Comme unique réaction, je levais les yeux au ciel. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais complètement exaspérée rien que par sa présence... sans doute parce que je le trouvais tellement stupide, à traîner encore dehors alors qu'il y a des types à sa recherche ! Bien que cela, il ne pouvait pas le savoir en réalité, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si j'avais été capturée à sa place. C'était évidemment injuste, peut-être avais-je besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un que je pouvais insulter en face. Mais je me tu. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le groupe, un blanc durant lequel chacun avait décidé d'attendre la suite sans broncher, Mio restait debout les bras croisés, tandis que Yui, assise en tailleur sur le béton, passait distraitement ses doigts dans les poils de son chien. Moi je toisais Kalei, d'une façon qui n'avait pas l'air de le mettre à l'aise, en me demandant longuement quoi faire, délibérant avec moi-même, faisant le point sur la situation.

Nous n'avions plus de moyen de transport, et nous ne pourrions tenir que quelques jours avec les maigres vivres que nous avions, sans compter que cette ville semblait pillée jusqu'à la moelle. Et je savais que la caserne avait tout, alors objectivement, notre meilleure solution serait de s'y rendre. Je savais que si je lui demandais, Kalei pourrait nous faire entrer à la caserne, même si mes amies leur étaient inconnues, si le fils du sergent ramenait de la main d'œuvre en plus, ils n'allaient pas cracher dessus. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient bien installés, là-bas, tout était allé comme sur des roulettes... bizarrement, pour moi, ça avait mal tourné quand j'étais sortie de cet endroit, justement. Mais tout de même... si cela m'avait servi un temps, maintenant rien que l'idée d'y remettre les pieds m'inspirait une certaine répulsion.

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Mio. Cette dernière me rendit mon regard, en penchant la tête et se déhanchant, l'air de me demander ce qu'on faisait maintenant. Réflexe ou réel intérêt ? En tout cas, d'un seul regard, je compris que j'étais une fois celle qui devait prendre une décision. Mais pas question de s'en plaindre. J'étais déjà allé contre mes idées pour plaire au plus grand groupe, alors cette fois, pas question de faire d'erreurs, je suivrais ce que je voulais faire, ou plutôt dans l'immédiat, ne pas faire. Pas question de retourner là-bas !

Je relevais la tête vers Kalei, toute mes réflexions ne m'avait prit que quelques secondes, mais il semblait très nerveux. Puisqu'il était là, je décidais de lui poser des questions, on ne savait jamais.

– Kal, les types qu'on m'ont chopée, je pense que c'était toi qu'ils cherchaient, pour t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange et négocier avec ton père... t'as une idée de ce qu'ils veulent ?

– Quoi ? souffla-t-il d'un air surprit. Non ! J'en sais rien !

C'était bien ce que je pensais... il n'avait aucune information, mais après tout, avoir un contact à la caserne pourrait servir, je me demandais s'il accepterait de nous apporter quelques vivres. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être difficile à convaincre. Mais pour l'instant, je préférais passait sur ce sujet, d'un côté, ça me ferait mal de mendier devant lui.

– Tu devrais arrêter de te balader tout seul, en tout cas, marmonnais-je pensivement.

Je pensais lui dire de retourner à la caserne, mais ce fut lui qui commença en premier.

– C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois dans le coin de toute façon... on part de la ville.

Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes, le toisant pour vérifier s'il me mentait ou non.

– Vous quittez la caserne ? voulais-je confirmer.

– Oui, mon père a décidé de partir, alors tout le monde fais ses préparatifs, affirma t-il avec un signe de tête.

– Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Kalei eut l'air d'hésiter quelques instants.

– Pendant la journée... quelqu'un a détruit plusieurs portes... dans un bâtiment qu'on utilisait même pas ! Le pire c'est qu'il n'a rien volé ! Et personne n'a été blessé ni tué.

"Quelqu'un" avait attaqué la caserne ? Alors qu'il y avait ces hauts-murs et toute la surveillance ? Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de prendre ce risque si c'était pour partir les mains vides ensuite... quelque chose m'échappait, ou plutôt, nous échappait.

– Je comprend pas plus que toi..., grommela-t-il

Je resta silencieuse, je préférais garder mes réflexions pour moi, de toute façon. D'une certaine manière, je me sentirais mieux s'ils partaient, ça ferait moins de personnes et donc moins de dangers potentiels. Durant le temps de silence, Yui lâcha un très long soupir, semblant s'ennuyer à mourir... ce qui présageait sûrement une blague ou une remarque légère. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

– Il m'a l'air un peu stupide, si on l'faisait cuire ? Ça nous ferait d'la viande pour un bout de temps ! rigola-t-elle.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de nous faire glousser quelques secondes... et vu la tête que tira Kalei, il devait avoir des doutes sur le sérieux de cette plaisanterie.

– En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de retourner à la caserne, soupirais-je.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier longtemps, il prit tout de même la peine de me dire au-revoir, et fila, l'air un peu stressé. Je le serais aussi si j'avais appris que des hommes louches me cherchaient pour une raison obscure... peut-être qu'il n'était pas fan de la compagnie de mes amies, aussi. De toute façon, ça m'arrangeais, je commençais à avoir de la peine à rester debout, et l'impression que des fourmis me parcourait les membres. Je détestais cette sensation d'avoir le corps en mousse. Pour être sûre que je finisse pas le nez par terre, Mio passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir lorsque j'avançais.

L'air marin me faisait frissonner. La nuit était particulièrement noire, des nuages avaient investi le ciel, masquant une grande majorité des éventuels rayons de la lune. Les bâtiments imposants n'étaient que des blocs obscurs, des énormes masses sans aucun contraste, comme des pochoirs sombres plaqués sur le décor. Les seules lumières étaient celles crées par nos lampes torche, faisant des jeux d'ombres lézardant sur les murs de manière menaçante. Le silence aussi était pesant... chaque bruit semblait décuplé, un souffle de vent sur la façade assombrie d'un immeuble, le son de nos pas sur le béton sec, les quelques râlements de Stone occupé à vadrouiller aux alentours. Tout me semblait pénible, même l'air pourtant frais du bord de mer. Je commençais à avoir l'esprit lourd, et sans doute à m'appuyer un peu trop sur Mio.

– … que les types qu'on embêté la caserne, c'est les même que ceux qui ont... ?

La question de Yui ne s'adressait pas à moi, de toute façon je ne l'avais pas entièrement entendue.

– Il y a des chances, chuchota Mio en guise de réponse.

Même si nous n'étions pas loin, les deux minutes de marche me parurent durer trop longtemps.

De retour à l'hôtel, je m'affalais lourdement sur l'un des canapé de la réception, un peu déçu qu'il ne fasse pas plus chaud à l'intérieur. Nous n'avions allumée aucune lumière, et le chauffage non plus. Yui posa les lampe torche sur la table basse, et s'affala sur le fauteuil en face.

– Tu devrais dormir un peu, Ritsu..., me proposa Mio en posant le sac sur le sol.

Je n'avais pas spécialement sommeil, je sentais surtout que j'étais en hypoglycémie... j'avais souvent eut cette sensation. Je me tournais à moitié sur le dos, et désignais le sac. C'était l'un de ceux que j'avais planqué avant d'aller à la caserne pour la première fois.

– Dans la poche avant, là... il doit y avoir un sac plastique avec du sucre...

Mon amie ouvrit le sac et me tendit plusieurs morceaux de sucre de blanc, que je croquais sans attendre. Un petit booste d'énergie rapide. Je bu beaucoup, aussi, histoire d'avoir l'illusion de réduire ma faim. Comme j'en avais une sacré réserve, Yui mangea aussi quelques morceaux de sucre, et en offrit même un à son chien. Dans la réception luxueuse de l'hôtel, la seule lumière venait de la lampe torche posée sur la table, je trouvais ça reposant. Ou peut-être que je commençais à laisser mon esprit flancher.

– Bon... et maintenant ? lâcha finalement Yui.

Allongée sur le dos, je fixais le plafond noir, et pliais mes genoux pour laisser Mio s'asseoir sur le canapé. En deux mots, Yui venait de résumer le point ou l'on en était. Et maintenant, donc ? On était bloquées sur place... la seule chose que j'en pensais, c'était que je préférais être coincée avec mes amies que toute seule... c'était triste à dire. Après quelques instants de silence, je relevais légèrement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil vers Mio en pensant aux informations pratiques dont j'avais besoin. Mais avant même que je demande quoi que ce soit, elle répondit directement à mes interrogations silencieuses.

– On n'a cherché, mais pour l'instant, on n'a trouvé aucun véhicule en état de marche. Avec ce qu'il nous reste niveau nourriture, j'estime qu'on peut tenir maximum quatre jours. L'eau n'est pas un problème. D'après ce qu'on a vu durant nos explorations, la ville semble assez sécurisée, les militaires ont au moins le mérite de savoir nettoyer les rues des animaux errants... et mis à part la caserne et les autres types, on n'a vu personne.

Clair et concis, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle venait de me faire son rapport. Pour la nourriture, j'essayais de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Cette ville avait peut-être l'air d'avoir été pillée jusqu'à l'os, mais j'étais certaine qu'il restait encore des appartements à fouiller. Après tout, ce n'était pas qu'un petit village, c'était une ville avec des immeubles et tout. En silence, je réfléchissais à nos priorités. Comme je m'étais levée très tard, la nuit allait déjà bientôt se terminer. A l'extérieur de l'hôtel un léger brouillard se levait lentement sur le sable humide, voilant les embruns de la mer, seul le bruit régulier des vagues témoignait de la marrée haute. Les nuits étaient toujours plus courtes, en été, le soleil ne nous laissait que peu de répit, bientôt le ciel allait s'éclaircir et les rayons meurtriers tomber sur la ville fantôme. _Ils_ allaient rapidement reprendre leur territoire.

Comme aucune d'entre nous ne prit la peine d'ajouter ou de proposer quelque chose, le silence s'installa pour quelques minutes. Affalée sur le canapé, je commençais sérieusement à végéter, au lieu de réfléchir.

– Si on allait se mater un film ?

La voix fatiguée de Yui résonnant dans la grande réception de l'hôtel me fit rouvrir les yeux. Si je restais comme cela, j'allais sûrement finir par m'endormir. Ou perdre connaissance.

– On peut faire ça ? demandais-je en me redressant lentement.

– Ben ouais. On n'a de l'électricité, et c'est pas les lecteurs dvd qui manquent dans les chambres... puis comme on était coincées ici, j'en ai profité pour chopper des films dans les piaules des gens.

C'était sans doute stupide d'user la précieuse électricité pour ça, mais sur le moment, je n'y réfléchissais même pas. J'avais oublié les films, les séries, la télévision qu'on regardait, avant. Toute la société et les médias qui passaient sur dans une boite animée. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que de la neige sur un écran.

– Allez-y, moi je sors, soupira Mio en se levant.

– D'ac, à d'main, répondit Yui d'un ton complètement normal.

J'allais faire remarquer que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, avant de me rappeler que c'était effectivement pour cela que Mio partait. Sans rien lui demander, je suivis lentement Yui qui grimpait vers les chambres, éclairée par la lampe torche. Elle semblait bien vouloir se regarder un film, et s'assit sur le sol devant la télévision posée sur un meuble devant le lit. Moi je ne savais même pas si j'allais arriver à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, alors je m'avachis lourdement sur le lit. Il faisait plutôt chaud, et en plus, ça sentais le renfermé, mais hors de question d'ouvrir les volets.

Demain il allait falloir repartir en expédition, à pieds... ou peut-être, si j'en avait le courage et l'énergie, j'irais à la caserne pour récupérer mon cheval, et si j'avais l'appui de Kalei, leur demander des vivres. Je me préparais mentalement à ça, car je n'allais pas nous laisser mourir de faim juste parce que j'étais fatiguée ou parce que j'avais une fierté mal placée... de toute façon, la douleur avait fini par entamer ce qui en restait, et j'allais sans doute mettre du temps à en retrouver, si jamais j'en avais un jour la motivation. Pour le moment, j'avais un mauvais coup de blues... la douleur aux mains était habituelle, mais en plus, j'avais l'impression que mes quatre membres pesaient chacun une tonne. Malgré tout, je me sentais en sécurité, à l'abri entre les épais murs de l'hôtel... rien que penser que les hommes qui m'avaient capturée étaient encore dehors... je me recroquevillais sur le lit. J'avais peur, peur de les revoir. Je stressais en pensant au lendemain, car je savais qu'il allait encore falloir que je m'agite. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir le droit de dormir, de me cacher dans un lit et ne plus bouger... mais ce genre de luxe n'était plus permis depuis longtemps.

Plus que quatre jours de nourriture... et encore, je savais que Mio avait été généreuse en disant quatre, parce qu'il ne nous restait vraiment plus grand chose. Même en ne faisant qu'un seul repas par nuit, je doutais qu'on tienne autant, et ce n'était pas en essayant de pêcher dans la mer que ça allait s'arranger. Aller mendier devant cette foutue caserne était vraiment notre dernière chance ? Il allait falloir y aller rapidement, en plus, avant qu'ils quittent la ville.

Malgré ma fatigue, je regardais le film que Yui avait mit. C'était un blockbuster américain classique, rien de très original ni de très intéressant, mais c'était amusant de voir comment on imaginait la fin du monde lorsque ce dernier tenait encore debout. Des explosions, des catastrophes écologiques, l'effondrement de l'économie... dans celui que nous regardions, c'était une histoire d'aliens, mais évidemment, les héros américains arrivaient à sauver la terre à coup de gros flingues. Et où ils étaient, ces héros armés qui faisaient leur fête aux monstres ? Sûrement en train de se terrer quelque part, exactement comme nous. Ce qui me faisait aussi bien rire, c'était le côté "increvable" du héros, qui continuait à courir alors qu'il était couvert de blessures. Je doutais fortement que les réalisateurs sachent véritablement ce que c'était de se prendre une balle dans la chair. Au moins, pendant ses deux heures, le film eut le mérite de me faire un peu oublier dans quelle situation nous étions. Je me répétais plusieurs fois ce que je dirais demain, aux militaires, et retournais plusieurs scénarios dans ma tête. Même si j'appréhendais, j'étais sûre d'une chose : c'était la dernière fois que j'allais me mêler de leurs affaires.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Encore désolée de l'attente... derniers mois un poil compliqués!Mais le prochain chapitres est déjà avancé donc il arrivera plus rapidement. Au prochain.  
**


	8. Même un ver tournera

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** Même un ver tournera

* * *

 _Pas loin de l'hôtel, Mercredi 25 juin 2014_

Le fracas de verre brisé résonna dans la rue vide lorsque Yui explosa la vitre de la portière d'un grand coup de batte de base-ball. Avec des mouvements posés, comme si elle avait fait ça une centaine de fois, elle passa son bras à travers le trou béant, déverrouillant la voiture sans difficultés. Puis, elle attrapa fermement le cadavre du conducteur par le tissu de sa verste au niveau de l'épaule, le jetant hors de la voiture. Le corps sec fit un bruit mou en heurtant le béton.

– Bordel qu'est-ce que ça pue ! s'exclama Yui en entrant dans la voiture. Si elle marche, faudra passer tout ça à l'eau de javel.

Moi, je regardais tout ça d'un air détaché, une main dans la poche de mon jean et l'autre tenant une lampe torche. Je pointais quelques instants le faisceau lumineux en direction de la forme sombre que dessinait le cadavre sur le sol. Il avait les mâchoires grandes ouvertes, les orbites complètement noires, et sa peau était d'un brun fripé et semblait friable. Tout ce que je retenu, c'était qu'en dessous de sa veste, il portait une chemise d'un mauvais goût certain. Ce n'était qu'un corps de plus.

– Hé, éclaire un peu par ici.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon amie, occupée à fouiner pour trouver quelque chose. La voiture était une citadine bleue, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, dont l'avant était cabossé, sûrement à cause de l'arbre juste à côté si on jugeait l'état de l'écorce. Ce type avait eut un accident, mais rien de bien grave... pour son véhicule en tout cas, lui, il s'était sûrement évanoui et était mort faute de secours. La première chose que fit Yui, se fut de tourner la clé sur le contact. La voiture émit le vrombissement caractéristique d'un moteur n'arrivant pas à s'allumer, puis un bruit de choc humide, suivit d'un raclement mécanique. Une fumée grise s'échappa du capot.

– Laisse tomber, Yui. Le moteur doit être défoncé, vu la gueule du par-choc.

Elle laissa échapper un juron en ressortant du véhicule, puis claqua brutalement la portière.

– J'en ai marre, y'a pas une foutue bagnole qui roule dans cette ville !

Elle siffla entre ses deux doigts pour rappeler à l'ordre Stone qui commençait à fureter autour du cadavre, puis nous repartîmes. Nous étions en route vers la caserne. Je n'avais même pas eut besoin de lui demander de m'accompagner, cela lui avait semblé couler de source. De toute les voitures qu'on avait croisé, aucune n'avait eut la gentillesse de fonctionner. Tout le monde avait décidé de se jeter contre un obstacle à pleine vitesse ou quoi ? Certains véhicule étaient même coupés en deux, de manière trop parfaite pour que ce soit l'œuvre d'une quelconque panique humaine. Assise sur le porte-bagage du vélo que conduisait Yui, je regardais le ciel. Le crépuscule n'était encore pas bien loin, mais aucun rayon ne tombait sur la ville, le soleil s'était caché depuis une bonne heure derrière l'horizon. Pour autant, il ne faisait pas entièrement nuit. Nous avions décidé de partir au plus tôt, car cette journée avait vu le retour des Siffleurs. Le temps de sommeil avait été relativement court, même si leurs sifflements avait été lointains, ils suffisaient à tenir notre esprit dans un état d'éveil angoissé. Mio n'était toujours pas revenue, mais Yui m'avait assuré qu'elle nous retrouverait bientôt.

* * *

– C'est super calme on dirait, la-dedans.

À cette remarque, je baissais la tête, fixant les hauts murs entourant la caserne. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de la vie, et cette impression se confirma lorsque Yui stoppa le vélo devant les grandes portes entrebâillées.

– Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? m'écriais-je en mettant mes mains en porte-voix.

Pas de réponse, mais la porte commença à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une personne tenant une lampe torche. Personne qui n'était autre que Mio.

– Mio ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Ils t'ont laissé entrer ?

– Disons plutôt que personne n'était là pour m'en empêcher.

Nous entrâmes dans la caserne. Complètement vide.

– Hé ben, z'ont pas traîné pour débarrasser le plancher, commenta Yui.

Mais Kalei était venu hier pour nous prévenir ! Ils étaient tous vraiment parti aussi vite ? Sacré organisation, pour le coup. Mais au moins... un soucis de moins. Le problème, c'était que maintenant, on n'étaient seule dans la ville avec les autres... et sans aucun soutien. J'espérais tout de même qu'il avait laissé quelques trucs utiles, comme de la bouffe ! De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas dû pouvoir tout emporter avec eux... alors autant que ça serve à quelqu'un.

Tout était d'un silence morbide, et vu qu'il y avait les murs pour protéger des regards inopportuns, nous décidâmes d'allumer nos lampes torche. Finalement, ça faisait bien vide... j'avais été habituée à voir la place centrale toujours occupée par des gens et des enfants.

– Bon... j'vais fouiller par là, annonça Yui en désignant un bâtiment d'un mouvement de bras.

Mio quant à elle, se dirigea vers les dortoirs, je doutais qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'utile mais après tout, on passerait cet endroit au peigne fin quoi qu'il arrive. Personnellement, j'allais directement vers l'enclos où ils gardaient leurs animaux... et coup de chance, sur le chemin, je tombais sur un poulet vadrouillant sur le béton. Peut-être avait-il été oublié. En tout cas, il allait passer à la casserole, ça nous changera des boites de conserve, pensais-je en m'approchant de la volaille. Cette dernière s'éloigna en caquetant... évidemment, elle avait de l'espace pour courir, alors l'attraper n'allait pas être aussi facile que dans l'enclos grillagé. Lui coller une balle serait plus facile et rapide, mais je n'allais pas gâcher une munition pour ça, sans compter le boucan, mais surtout... tirer avec une main trouée ne me semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Alors pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je priais pour que mes deux amies soient occupées à fouiller les bâtiment et ne me voient pas galérer autant pour attraper un stupide poulet... c'est qu'il trottinait vite celui-là, et en plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il se foutait copieusement de moi, à attendre que je m'approche pour repartir de plus belle en agitant les ailes. J'étais déjà fatiguée, mon genou avait toute les peines à me soutenir, et la douleur de mes mains mutilées me lancinait à chaque mouvement un peu trop rapide. La seule personne qui fut témoin de cette poursuite ridicule, ce fut Stone, qui me fixait assis sur le béton, la langue pendante.

– Ça te fais rire, le cabot ? Rends-toi utile plutôt ! grommelais-je en désignant le poulet.

Le chien gris agita la queue, et se mit à aboyer en courant vers l'emplumé... le faisant s'éloigner encore plus. Puis Stone revient vers moi comme si de rien n'était. Dire que j'avais survécu pour au final me faire charrier par des imbéciles d'animaux sans cervelles.

Finalement, le chien n'avait pas été totalement inutile... par peur, le poulet avait filé se réfugier dans l'enclos, dont le grillage était ouvert. Cette fois, je n'eus pas de mal à l'attraper par les pattes, bêtement fière de moi. Non loin de là, je constatais que les militaires avaient décidé de laisser le cheval ici, qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, broutant l'herbe d'une pelouse non entretenue. Celui-ci heureusement, une fois que j'eus attrapé sa longe qui traînait par terre, me suivis sans rechigner. Avec le poulet qui piaillait la tête en bas et les sabots résonnants sur le béton, j'avais l'impression de me balader avec une ménagerie. Alors que je venais de tordre le cou du poulet pour le faire taire, Yui sorti d'un bâtiment sur ma droite.

– Alors voilà ton fameux cheval ? souris-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui caresser le museau.

Je haussais les épaules. Même s'il m'avait bien aidée, je gardais en tête qu'il pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain, que ce soit par les monstres ou par nous-même en manque de nourriture. Je ne savais pas si ce cheval allait être encore être utile, mais je le gardais avec moi au cas où. Je pourrais toujours le libérer, simplement... intimement, j'espérais qu'on aurait pas à le manger. Je ne me sentais pas de découper une bête aussi grosse ! Le poulet, ça allait, c'était petit, mais rien que l'idée de plonger mes mains dans des tripes de cheval... c'était les miennes qui se tordaient.

J'accrochais la longe sur une rambarde d'escalier, dans le coin herbeux devant le bâtiment. Pour passer le temps, je m'assis par terre, commençant à enlever les plumes du poulet, au moins j'avais fait attention à retenir comment le préparer durant mon séjour à la caserne. Yui se posa sur le béton aussi, en face de moi. Je crois qu'on étaient toutes les deux vannées... ou ayant la même flemme de fouiller cet immense endroit de fond en comble. Cela semblait stupide dit comme ça, mais j'avais soudainement un sacré coup de blues.

J'en profitais pour discuter un peu.

– Dis Yui, comment ça t'es arrivé, ça ? questionnais-je en tapotant mon œil.

La concerné eut un demi-sourire, posant ses doigts sur son cache-œil.

– Aah... un Trancheur m'a loupée de peu ! Il a fallut me retirer l'œil, il était crevé... maintenant j'ai plus qu'un orbite vide, regarde ! répondit-elle en soulevant le cache.

– C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je te crois sur parole, détournais-je rapidement les yeux.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter un morceau à la collection d'horreurs déjà présentes dans ma mémoire ! Yui eut un petit rire en voyant ma réaction.

– C'est pourtant pas pire que ta main gauche, hein ! plaisanta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, donne, je vais finir de plumer ce truc, c'est pas bon de forcer.

Je ne refusa pas et lui passa le poulet... la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était bien craquer mes points de suture pour ça. Après quelques secondes de silence, je jetais des brefs regards autour de moi, et parla d'une voix plus basse.

– Au fait... à propos de Mio... hier, tu m'a dis qu'elle partait le jour ? répétais-je pour lancer le sujet et espérer avoir plus de détails.

– Ah ouais... commença Yui sur le même ton que moi. Mais je sais pas ce qu'elle fait, elle veut jamais en parler, ni même que je la vois partir. Elle attends que je pionce. Des fois, je me réveille en plein milieu du jour, mais elle n'est pas là, elle revient qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Mon amie regarde aussi autour d'elle, et se pencha un peu vers moi.

– Y'a aussi... elle ne mange plus, maintenant... quand on s'est retrouvées toutes les deux – ou plutôt quand elle m'a retrouvée – elle mangeait pour donner le change, mais après, elle a arrêté... elle m'a dit que c'était stupide de gâcher de la nourriture alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, et qu'elle préférait que je sache même si c'était bizarre... j'ai pas vraiment osé lui poser plus de questions, ça l'énerve super vite, tu vois... alors j'ai fini par faire avec, hein.

Je fis un léger signe de la tête accompagné d'un « hunhun » pensif.

– Mais du coup... elle ne dort pas non plus ? continuais-je sur la lancée.

– Ah ça, si ! Mais beaucoup moins. Juste deux ou trois heures, et jamais d'une traite. C'est toujours par p'tites siestes de vingt ou trente minutes, tu vois.

Je refis un signe de tête. Finalement, il y avait eut beaucoup plus de changements physiologiques que je l'aurais pensé au premier abord. J'avais beau me demander le pourquoi du comment, je n'en voyais pas du tout la raison... mais le plus important, comme se faisait-il qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence normale ? Quelques temps avant qu'elle parte, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge, et ses cheveux, au blanc. Histoire de mélanine ou je-ne-sais-quoi, avait-elle supposé. Je n'avais pas pensé que ces changements ne seraient pas définitifs.

En parlant de dormir... cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'on l'attendait... si ça se trouvait, Mio avait profité de fouiller les dortoir pour piquer un somme sur l'un des lits. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Yui en tout cas, qui après avoir plumé le poulet, c'était allongée sur le béton et désignait quelques constellations qu'elle reconnaissait. C'était vrai que ce moment calme était agréable. Il faisait un peu frai, mais ce n'était pas un froid dérangeant, c'était plutôt celui d'une nuit d'été, lorsque la nature respire après le soleil tapant de la journée. Il n'y avait pas de bruits, mis à part Stone qui grattait parfois dans un coin, c'était presque perturbant, les nuits en forêts étaient quant à elles toujours remplies de sons de feuilles ou d'animaux divers.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais sans doute moins que je l'aurais supposé. Lorsque Mio refit son apparition, la nuit n'avait pas bougé. Elle revint les mains vides, je me doutais que les militaires avaient prit soin de ne rien laisser d'important...

– Tiens, Ritsu, s'approcha-t-elle en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

Je me levais et attrapais le morceau de papier d'un air interrogateur.

– C'était sur l'un des lits dans le bâtiment à la façade bleue, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a ton nom dessus.

Effectivement mon prénom était écrit à la vas-vite sur le devant. Je ne tardais pas à l'ouvrir.

– Ah... c'est Kalei, annonçais-je sans surprise.

– Oh oh, il t'a laissé une lettre d'adieu ? s'exclama Yui en se levant. Il doit en pincer pour toi ! Y'a écrit quoi ? Quelque chose du genre "ma tendre amie, je t'attendrais toujours, je sais qu'on se retrouvera malgré les difficultés"...

Devant le ton mélodramatique exagéré, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quoique, ajoutant ça à la proposition qu'il m'avait déjà faite, y avait de quoi se demander, mais de toute façon, j'avais d'autres choses à penser. Je parcouru rapidement la lettre des yeux. Tout était très bref, il expliquait qu'ils partaient pour aller prendre un bateau, afin de rejoindre l'extrême Est de la Russie, et que son père avait reçu un appel des autorités et avait ordre de rassembler le plus de monde à Hachinoe. J'avais lu à voix haute, et resta un moment silencieuse pour enregistrer les informations. C'était sérieux ? Il y avait encore des bateau en circulation ? Peut-être qu'après tout ce temps, on n'a enfin comprit comment marchait les monstres, et qu'on savait de mieux en mieux les éviter. L'humain savait s'adapter, après tout.

– En Russie ? répéta Mio.

– Peut-être que certaines parties du monde on été moins touchées, murmura Yui.

On se regarda toutes tour à tour, ne sachant que rajouter.

– Retournons à l'hôtel, proposa Mio.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. On reparti donc, en marchant. Pour reposer mon genou, Yui me conseilla de grimper à cheval, puisqu'il était là. Je scellais donc l'animal, et avançais au trot derrière mes deux amies à vélo. Monter à cheval, ça m'avait presque manqué, tiens. Je réfléchissais en silence, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette lettre. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Kalei aurait menti, et c'était une opportunité de quitter le Japon. Sur une carte du monde, c'était une petite île. Et puis, ça ne nous engageaient à rien, on n'y allait de notre côté, voir s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose la-bas. Tout ce que je pensais... c'était que ça nous faisait un objectif, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque part où aller.

Le retour se fit dans le calme. Pendant que Yui allait attacher le cheval non loin de l'hôtel, Mio attrapa une des nombreuses cartes présentes sur un des présentoirs de la réception, qu'elle étala sur la table basse. Elle passa pensivement son index sur le papier glacé.

– Hachinoe... là. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté...

Effectivement, c'était un port, très au nord de l'île. Quasiment à notre opposé, en somme... ça faisait long, très long, surtout qu'on avait pas de voiture, et qu'on ne pouvait voyager que la nuit.

– Même si on avait un véhicule, il faudrait de toute façon éviter les grandes routes. Il y a souvent des gens qui y mette des clous ou des barrages. C'est l'endroit parfait pour se faire prendre en embuscade, ajouta Mio comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller ?

Je n'en savais rien, alors je ne dis rien. Et pour éviter la question, je soulevais le poulet plumé que je me trimbalais depuis tout ce temps.

– Je réfléchis mal, le ventre vide !

Mio me suivit dans les cuisines, pour plonger notre futur repas dans de l'eau. L'hôtel avait des plaques de cuissons électriques, mais par chance, aussi des plaque au gaz, heureusement, car même en l'absence d'électricité, ces plaques pouvaient toujours s'allumer avec un briquet. De quoi avoir de l'eau bouillante... j'étais vraiment pressée de manger, pour une fois. Les poulets sont vraiment la meilleure bestiole sur cette terre ! Ça en ferait bien assez pour nous deux. Par réflexe, je m'affalais sur une des chaises en fer de la cuisine, en songeant que j'avais instinctivement pensé "nous deux". Après tout, Yui m'avait bien dit que Mio ne mangeait pas, non ? D'ailleurs, cette dernière était appuyée contre une table, les bras croisés. En train d'éviter mon regard.

– Mes yeux sont comme avant, Ritsu. Pas la peine de les fixer comme ça, râla-t-elle rapidement.

Cette remarque me fit prendre conscience que effectivement, je devais avoir un regard appuyé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, aussi ? Qu'elle pouvait revenir comme si de rien n'était ? Bien que le ton qu'elle avait employé n'était pas des plus engageant, je répondis tout de même.

– T'as perdu la mémoire, ou quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de me poser des questions ?

À peine eus-je fini ma phrase que la voix de Yui résonna depuis l'entrée de l'hôtel.

– Hey, ramenez-vous !

Le ton pressant de notre amie nous fit tout de suite réagir. Sans réfléchir, sous sortîmes de la cuisine d'un même mouvement. Elle nous attendait juste entre les portes battantes du bâtiment, et désigna l'extérieur d'un signe de tête. Des lumières se rapprochaient rapidement. Les faisceaux étaient facilement reconnaissables, c'était la clarté jaunâtre des phares d'une voiture. Lorsque je sortis, le véhicule venait de se garer le long du muret qui séparait la route de la plage, à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'on nous voulait, encore ? Et qui pouvait savoir qu'on était là ? On n'était tout de même assez discrètes, je pensais.

Mon corps réagit à la seconde même où mon esprit effleura cette question. Évidemment que je savais qui, et la réponse fit naître en moi un sentiment de terreur qui remonta le long de mon dos. Lorsque la portière s'ouvrit, je fis immédiatement un pas en arrière, inspirant d'un seul coup... Mio, qui devait l'avoir remarqué, m'attrapa par le poignet droit. Je me serais probablement retournée pour partir en courant, sans cela.

– Reste calme, Ritsu, chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux hommes, sortirent de la voiture, accompagnés d'une jeune fille. Celle-là même qui m'avait tiré la fléchette dans le bras, elle avait toujours son arme d'ailleurs. Elle s'appuya contre leur véhicule, restant en-dehors de la lumière des phares. Nous ne pouvions pas voir avec précision son visage, pourtant, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle me fixait. Moi, je gardais les yeux baissés. Je sentais mes jambes devenir de plus en plus molles à mesure que mon cœur cognait. Je voulais partir, mais Mio serrait toujours sa prise sur mon poignet, et j'étais bien consciente que mon état de faiblesse ne me permettrait pas de lutter contre. Pourquoi voulait-elle que je reste là ? Elle devait bien savoir qui ils étaient, non ?

Yui se tenait ouvertement sur ses gardes, la main sur son étui à pistolet et l'autre tenant une pelle entourée de fil barbelés. Je ne savais même pas d'où elle sortait ça. Elle ne disait rien, si ce n'était des courts "sshht" pour calmer Stone qui commençait à montrer les crocs. Mio avait carrément dégainé et tenait son arme baissée, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il n'y avait que moi, en somme, qui était droite comme un piquet, à avoir l'envie de me rouler en boule derrière un mur. Les deux hommes, visiblement détendus, se placèrent à coté des phares. Je n'osais même pas lever les yeux vers eux... je savais au moins une chose : Ren n'était pas là. Sinon, il m'aurait sûrement fait une remarque insultante ou moqueuse. L'avais-je vraiment... halluciné ? N'avait-il vraiment été que dans ma tête ?

Les deux groupes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

– Ceux de la caserne, commença l'un des hommes, vous savez où il sont allés ? Ils étaient bien installés, je parie que leurs copains militaires leurs ont enfin filé des instructions ?

Silence de mort. Je n'entendis même pas l'esquisse d'un mouvement.

– J'ai tout juste, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ? insista l'homme.

Sa voix, je m'en rappelais. Cet homme grand et maigre m'avait interrogée juste après que la fléchette m'aie à demi assommée, et même sans réponse orale, il semblait pouvoir deviner ce qu'on pensait. Je supposais qu'il avait vu des choses dans les attitudes ou expressions de mes amies après la question, choses qui me passaient loin au-dessus. J'étais juste concentrée à rester sur mes deux jambes, et j'avais fini par attraper la main de Mio, la serrant comme si j'étais suspendue au-dessus du vide.

– C'est pas compliqué, reprit l'homme, on n'a le moyen de transport, et vous avez la destination. Y'a moyen de s'arranger, non ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'ils nous voulait. Yui fini par bouger, se rapprochant de Mio pour lui chuchoter quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers moi, et je pensais qu'elle comptait me répéter ce que Yui lui avait dit, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

– Arrête de serrer aussi fort, tu saignes, murmura-t-elle.

Je relâchais un peu mes doigts, me rendant compte de la douleur ainsi que, sur ma paume, du toucher chaud et humide d'un bandage qui s'imbibe de sang.

– Et si on refuse ? questionna Yui en direction de nos interlocuteurs.

– Autant être clair, c'est nous qui avons le plus important : la bagnole, affirma l'homme maigre d'une voix assurée. Si on est là, c'est parce qu'on est sympa. Mais on va vous laisser le temps : dans deux jours, rendez-vous au port avant la tombée du soleil. Libre à vous de venir ou pas, mais sachez qu'on ne vous attendra pas.

– C'est une fleur qu'on vous fait, là. On sait parfaitement que cette ville est vidée jusqu'à l'os, soupira son camarade en se retournant. Et ça m'étonnerais que vous vouliez partir à pieds.

Ils remontèrent dans leur voiture sans plus de cérémonie. Les pneus crissèrent sur le béton lorsqu'ils firent demi-tour, les phares laissant le noir de la nuit reprendre sa place. Mes amies se détendirent un peu, mais pas moi. Pourquoi ces types étaient-il venu jusqu'ici pour nous proposer ça ? Ils semblaient bien attachés à cette caserne... mais au point de vouloir la suivre ? C'était vrai qu'on avait les informations, mais... rien qu'à l'idée de voyager avec eux...

Mes deux amies se mirent à me dévisager, alors que j'évitais soigneusement leurs regards.

– C'est une opportunité de partir d'ici... non ? se hasarda Mio.

– Tu sais Ricchan, on n'est pas obligée de-

– Faut que je réfléchisse, la coupais-je.

Je relâchais la main de Mio pour m'éloigner. Elles n'espéraient tout de même pas que j'arrive à me décider tout de suite ? Pas après la torture que j'avais subie ! Je déglutis plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de faire passer mon malaise, serrant ma main droite pour faire cesser le saignement. Je préférais rester à l'extérieur. Ils nous avaient laissés un ultimatum de deux jours... alors je pouvais bien prendre quelques minutes pour peser le pour et le contre.

Déprimée, je laissais mes pas me traîner jusqu'au cadavre de ferraille de notre seul véritable allié, le bus noir. Sa silhouette se découpait sur le béton faiblement éclairée par les étoiles. Machinalement, je m'installais sur le siège conducteur, retrouvant le toucher rugueux du volant en cuir. Dire que c'était avec ça que j'avais appris à conduire... et, paradoxalement, qui m'avais fait détester la conduite des voitures. Je trouvais ces dernières petites et basses... ici au moins, j'avais un grand par-brise, et j'étais surélevée. Je voyais le béton de haut. J'attrapais la clé restée sur le contact, priant bêtement pour entendre le vieux moteur se mettre bruyamment en marche et sentir les vibrations de vie de la machine. Mais rien, la clé tourna dans le vide, n'intimant aucune réaction à la mécanique. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant jouant avec le cadavre d'animal pour faire comme s'il était encore vivant. Je touchais un peu les boutons, constatant que rien ne fonctionnait. Pas de contact électrique, donc pas de phare ni de porte. On n'était obligé de la tirer à la main à chaque fois qu'on voulait entrer. La seule chose qui marchait encore, c'était la petit loupiote au-dessus de la tête du conducteur.

Je fis l'état des lieux. Des étranges installation, sur toute les vitres, il y avait des plaques de bois, puis une couverture clouée dessus. Et même, vers le fond, une seconde plaque de bois sur le tissu, elle-même recouverte d'une autre couverture. Une isolation anti-froid, je supposais. De toute façon, des couettes, il y en avait dans chaque coin et sur chaque siège. Des affaires posées en vrac sur les dossiers, des caisses sous les sièges. Un bazar qui me rendit un peu trop nostalgique.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais me retrouver dans la même pièce que ces types. Rien que d'y penser me faisait froid dans le dos... je retrouvais la même peur que lors des heures passées clouée à cette chaise. La même incertitude qui me bloquait la gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Mon estomac vide faisait des nœuds, mais pas à cause de la faim. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Penser d'abord à moi et refuser leur proposition ? Tout mon être m'intimait de choisir cette solution. Angoissée, je frottais lentement mes coudes avec la paume de mes mains, les bras serrés contre mon ventre. Les trous qu'avait fait les clous me faisait mal, mais je n'arrêtais pas, les tremblements ne me laissaient pas arrêter. La même vision revenait encore et encore. Mes mains accrochées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, la pointe du clou qui me pique la peau, le marteau qui se lève. Et le métal perçant la chair, broyant les os sur son passage d'un bruit de craquement humide, créant un filet rouge. Même les odeurs me revenaient. Celle âcre du sang, se mélangeant avec la bile chaude, les odeurs salées du bord de mer et de la sueur. Deux fois, il s'y était reprit à deux fois pour chaque main, pour réussir à enfoncer entièrement la pointe métallique à travers la chair et le bois.

Un goût amer emplissait ma bouche. Précipitamment, j'ouvris la fenêtre conducteur pour me pencher à l'extérieur, croyant que j'allais rendre le peu de nourriture que j'avais avalé. Mais respirant l'air frai de la nuit, la soudaine nausée s'estompa un peu. Partir avec ces gars ? Devoir dormir dans la même zone qu'eux et partager de la nourriture ? Est-ce que je pourrais supporter ça ? Ou l'angoisse me tuerait avant ?

Ne sachant que faire, je ressorti du bus. Me torturer l'esprit était inutile, je n'arrivais à rien. Je ne pouvais simplement pas prendre cette décision toute seule, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. Longeant lentement le mur sombre de l'hôtel, je m'approchais discrètement en entendant les voix des mes amies qui parlaient dans la réception.

– … Non, je crois qu'ils cherchent quelque chose... ils veulent sûrement suivre ceux de la caserne, venait de supposer Mio.

– Mais pourquoi ? Ils veulent se venger de je-ne-sais-quoi ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? maugréa Yui.

Je n'allais pas toute de suite les voir… écouter aux portes n'étaient certainement pas très honnête, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'elles pensaient de cette proposition, tout en sachant ce que ces hommes m'avaient fait.

– De toute façon, même si on n'y va... qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit qu'il vont pas se débarrasser de nous dès qu'ils seront la destination ? continua-t-elle.

– On ne leur dit pas tout. On leur donne juste les informations au compte-goutte.

– T'a vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Ricchan, non ? Tu veux subir le même sort ? Ils savent où nous sommes, ils sont sûrement mieux armés, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de nous attacher et nous torturer pour nous faire cracher le morceau ? J'veux partir d'ici, ouais, mais pas au point de m'allier avec ce genre de fous.

Yui n'avait clairement pas l'air d'accord. Je ressentis une bouffée de soulagement l'entendant argumenter, car au fond, je pensais vraiment devoir ravaler mes angoisses pour que l'ont puisse partir d'ici. Je m'étais attendue à des phrases du style « on te protégera », ou « on va seulement partager une voiture, mas faire ami-ami avec eux ». Mais finalement, je n'étais pas la seule réticente à accepter cette proposition.

– En réalité... je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivée à Ritsu.

Lorsque Mio lança soudainement cette phrase, tous les membres se crispèrent. Elle l'avait prononcé presque en chuchotant, pourtant, je l'avais clairement entendue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire, par là ? C'était leur faute, il n'y avait aucun doute ! C'était eux qui m'avait traînée jusqu'à cette cabane sur pilotis, c'était eux qui... non, ce n'était pas eux qui m'avait fait du mal. Une nouvelle fois, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de qui avait été présent... impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit ! À chaque fois que j'essayais de me remémorer ces moments, je ne voyais que mon sang couler le long de mon ventre, je ne sentais que la douleur de la lame creusant dans ma chair en-dessous de mon épaule. Mais il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un... Je m'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Ren. Pourtant, maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une sensation déformée et angoissante.

– Quoi ? Arrête avec tes phrases qui veulent rien dire, grommela Yui en guise de réponse. D'ailleurs, on se pose pas mal de questions, Ricchan et moi. Jusqu'ici j'ai rien dis, mais va falloir que tu nous explique.

Je laissais mon dos glisser contre le mur, m'asseyant les bras serrés autour de mes genoux. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide... je savais que si je ne la calmais pas, j'allais finir par refaire une crise d'angoisse. Instinctivement, je pressais mon épaule droite douloureuse, à l'endroit où sous la compresse, la chair était à vif.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis j'entendis un court soupir, avant que Mio ne reprenne la parole.

– Dans ce cas... va la chercher. Je parlerais à toute les deux, car je ne me répéterais pas.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **(Sorry, rythme de post des chapitre bien plus lent à cause des études...)**

 **Au prochain !**


	9. Comme le vol d'une corneille

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Comme le vol d'une corneille

* * *

Je restais assise contre le mur, et n'esquissa pas même un mouvement lorsque j'entendis Yui se lever, trop occupée à contenir les pointes de stress. Mon amie sortit de l'hôtel, s'élançant dans la rue sans remarquer ma présence. Rien d'étonnant à cela, après tout, je me trouvais sur son côté droit, son angle mort. Il paraîtrait qu'avec un œil en moins, il est aussi plus difficile de descendre les escaliers, à cause de la mauvaise évaluation des distances. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin, je fis un effort pour me relever, non sans pousser un long soupir.

– Ah Ricchan, commença Yui en se tournant vers moi, nullement dérangée. Viens, comme t'as dû l'entendre, Mio voudrait nous parler.

Elle ne paraissait même pas surprise, ni vexée, que je sois restée ici à les écouter en silence. Sans doute ne devait-elle pas accorder d'importance à ce genre de choses.

– J'vais changer ça, aussi, hein, avant que ça commence à puer.

Elle désigna les pansements d'un geste vague. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient sales et brunit par le sang séché à certains endroits.

* * *

Un long silence s'installa. Mio restait les bras croisés, pendant que Yui appliquait des compresses sur mes plaies… n'osant croiser un regard, je gardait les yeux baissés, grimaçant lorsqu'elle appuyait trop, en particulier sur ma main trouée. Mais au moins, je ressentais quelque chose, alors qu'à gauche, la douleur n'était qu'à peine dérangeante alors que la moitié de la main avait été arrachée. Même le toucher rugueux du bandage neuf ne s'affirmait qu'à peine. J'avais perdu l'espoir de retrouver un jour des sensations normales sur ce bras.

– Et donc ? Tu comptes attendre qu'on meurt de faim ? m'adressais-je enfin à Mio.

Sa seule réaction fut de soupirer en se penchant en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Moi qui était assise à côté d'elle sur le canapé, je ne pouvais plus voir ses expressions, son visage masqué par les cheveux noirs retombant légèrement en avant.

– Écoutez, je… sais que vous attendez des réponses, mais…

Elle laissa finir ses paroles dans le vide, tripotant nerveusement ses doigts.

– Essaye de commencer par le début, tentais-je de l'aider. Que s'est-il passé après que… que l'on se soit séparées ?

Parler de cela avait visiblement l'air de la stresser énormément. D'une façon, je le comprenais. J'avais les mêmes angoisses lorsque j'essayais de me rappeler les événements du cabanon.

– Je ne sais pas… ce qu' _ils_ m'ont fait... tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont… des sensations, des images. Comme une sorte de… rêve. Je vois juste… une route interminable. Une route de béton qui s'étend. Des morceaux de gris, des carcasses. Parfois, des arbres blancs... recouverts de neige, et je me rappelle m'être posé une question en les fixant :« pourquoi n'aie-je pas froid ? ». Je... ne savais pas où j'étais, il y avait juste... rien.

Elle balaya une chose invisible devant elle d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Aucune de nous n'osait parler, comme si nous avions peur de la couper dans ses réflexions. Mio semblait plongée dans des pensées difficiles, elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer lentement, et s'était même mise à arracher les quelques fils de tissu qui pendaient des manches abîmées de son sweat gris sombre.

– Je me vois marcher, encore et encore... parce que, j'avais l'impression... de devoir continuer, sinon... quelque chose d'horrible allait m'arriver.

Une autre pause anxieuse. Cette fois, ce fut Yui qui l'aida en résumant ses paroles.

– Donc tu avais... peur ?

Mio acquiesça d'un faible signe de la tête.

– Oui. Il y avait ces... choses. Je n'arrive pas à les laisser… à… les… fuir… C'était… je ne sais pas. Elles disparaissaient et revenaient… sans cesse. Elles osaient y aller... c'était tellement… dégoûtant. Ça ne devrait pas être là.

Elle se toucha lentement la gorge, l'air totalement tétanisée. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible chuchotement, qui pourtant restait parfaitement audible dans le silence plat du hall d'hôtel. De quoi parlait-elle ? Les « choses » qu'elle désignait ainsi, étaient-ce les monstres ? Ou y avait-il d'autres... phénomènes ? Des êtres qu'on ne pouvait percevoir avec notre sensibilité humaine ? Ou était-ce l'esprit de mon amie qui avait tenté de mettre du concret sur ce qu'il ne pouvait appréhender ? Cela serait similaire à ce qu'il m'était arrivé dans le cabanon, dont il ne me restait que des souvenirs flous et opaques. Mais malgré tout... comment Mio pouvait-elle penser qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il m'était arrivé ?

– Mio, tu... tu te souviens quand tu as affirmé avoir vu Ren... mort ?

Je soulevais encore ce point, espérant en avoir le cœur net, même si cela m'embêtait de la forcer encore à s'exprimer. Mais étrangement, contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle sembla plutôt soulagée. Peut-être que cela renvoyait à une période plus... tangible.

– Oui, répondit-elle en se redressant légèrement. Je m'en souviens, je l'ai parfaitement reconnu... enfin, sa tête en tout cas. Son corps, lui, était...

Elle termina sur un léger haussement d'épaules. Pas besoin de plus de détails, nous savions toutes ce qu' _ils_ nous faisaient. Le silence revint, encore. Je ne savais pas comment réagir... je me sentais mal, et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de mes blessures, ou si cette conversation avait réellement éveillé un fort sentiment de malaise. Finalement, nous n'étions pas plus avancées, mais après tout... je n'espérais pas des faits ni des explications précises. Je voyais bien que Mio essayait de parler autour de ça, mais elle ne faisait que décrire ses souvenirs ou ses impressions, et c'était bien normal. Pour moi, le sujet était clos, mais Mio le relança.

– Ce dont je peux vous parler plus précisément, c'est des changements physiques. Vous l'avez remarqué, je ne mange pas, et je dors... assez peu.

– Donc, tu n'a plus faim ni sommeil ? avisa Yui.

– Ce n'est pas exactement ça... je ressens encore la faim, mais... la nourriture ne me fait plus envie. C'est comme... imagine que tu as faim, et que tu te retrouve avec un morceau de métal dans l'assiette... ça ne te donne pas envie de l'avaler. Pour moi, c'est pareil. La nourriture... n'existe plus. Le sommeil, aussi... je le ressens, mais... Quand je me réveille, que j'ai dormi dix minutes ou deux heures, j'ai l'impression de m'être assez reposé. C'est tout.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Ça l'était peut-être pour elle, car elle avait bien dû s'y habituer, mais... se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce qu'elle décrivait ? Elle ne mangeait plus, dormait à peine... avait-elle encore quelque chose d'humain, si ce n'était son apparence ? En cet instant, je me posais la question clairement dans mon esprit. Des monstres venus de nulle part, que l'on imaginait seulement dans la fiction, et qui maintenant faisait véritablement partie de notre réalité. Je m'y était habituée. Aujourd'hui, c'était normal de vivre la nuit, d'entendre des sifflements aériens, de trouver des cadavres dans les rues, et surtout, de n'être que proie. Mais le fait qu' _ils_ pouvait agir sur nous autrement qu'en prédateurs, de pouvoir... modifier un corps humain ainsi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Avaient- _ils_ seulement une volonté ?

Je me passais lentement les paumes sur le visage. Il allait falloir s'y habituer, et redoubler de prudence. Je n'osais pas demander plus précisions à Mio, mais je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle... et le pire, ce qui ce rajoutait à ma peur, était l'ignorance. L'impuissance. On ne savait pas comment tout cela était arrivé.

– T'sais, Mio, ça fait un moment que j'voulais te parler, alors... enfin, merci, bredouilla Yui.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi elle l'a remerciait, parfois j'oubliais qu'elles avaient déjà passé quelques mois ensemble avant de me retrouver. Comme réponse, mon amie se contenta de faire un signe de tête accompagné d'un faible sourire. Même si en parler lui avait manifestement été difficile, elle semblait se sentir mieux maintenant. Peut-être que cela lui avait fait du bien de confier certaines de ses expériences... même si nous ne pouvions que compatir.

Stone bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. On n'entendait plus que le bruit diffus des vagues, aucune de nous ne semblait vouloir lancer une autre question. La conversation était implicitement terminée... sans doute avions nous besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout digérer. C'était mon cas, tout comme j'avais fini par accepter la fatalité de vivre dans un monde dominé par des monstres dont on ne comprenait pas la nature, je finirais par accepter que Mio vivait sans manger. Quelque chose d'autre m'inquiétait : ces « choses » dont elle avait parlé. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'autres types de monstre ? Des monstres qu'on ne pouvait voir ? Tout me paraissait possible et cela était effrayant.

* * *

 _Hôtel, Vendredi 27 juin 2013_

Le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé. L'heure approchait. On savait que l'autre groupe allait partir cette nuit, que notre dernière chance de quitter cette ville autrement qu'à pied allait s'envoler. Alors, nous nous préparions à les rejoindre. Peut-être était-ce une erreur... mais je m'accrochais à l'idée que s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ce serait déjà fait.

Assises par terre, dans le hall de l'hôtel à la lumière d'une lampe de camping, nous avions étalé tout notre bazar. Yui comptait méticuleusement toutes nos possessions, me demandant occasionnellement si on prenait telle ou telle chose. Elle avait dégoté un sac de sport, dans lequel elle avait rangé notre nourriture, à savoir six boites de conserve, en soi quasiment rien, quelques vêtements et des affaires de soin. Nous gardions nos armes sur nous, bien que, en y pensant, les seules que nous possédions étaient les deux flingues – celui de Mio et le mien – ainsi que la batte de base-ball de Yui. De toute façon, le peu que l'on possédait, on l'emmenait, vu que cela ne remplissait même pas le sac de sport.

Pour oublier l'angoisse de me retrouver devant l'autre groupe, je planchais sur un tas de cartes étalées devant moi, sur le sol. Hachinoe, ce n'était pas si loin, après tout... à vol d'oiseau, en tout cas. Nous, il allait falloir qu'on se tape des détours dans tous les sens pour éviter les montagnes, les villes, les routes trop fréquentées... et je gardais à l'esprit qu'on allait aussi devoir avancer seulement par étapes. Afin de ne pas révéler notre destination finale aux autres. Cette information était, en quelque sorte, notre seule garantie.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Mio revenait de sa... « promenade » du jour.

– Ah, on n'attendait plus que toi. Prête ? dis Yui en se levant.

La concernée hocha la tête, puis s'approcha de moi alors que je pliais les cartes un peu n'importe comment.

– Tu... es certaine que ça va aller, Ritsu ?

J'acquiesçais en me levant. J'avais longuement réfléchi, et avais choisi d'accepter cette... offre. On ne pouvait simplement pas resté coincées ici indéfiniment, et encore moins tenter de repartir à pied. Si jamais on n'arrivait pas à trouver une cachette avant le jour ? Je savais à quel point c'était dur, de se déplacer à pied... même en ayant un cheval, il avait fallu que je reste dans une même zone pour être certaine de pouvoir me cacher quand le jour viendrai. Mon dos se souvenait des trop longues galopades angoissées lorsque l'aube approchait et que la forêt ne voulait pas finir.

* * *

Nous étions en avance, au point de rendez-vous. La lampe posée sur le sol n'éclairait qu'à quelques mètres, mais l'on voyait assez clair grâce à la lune se reflétant dans l'océan. Au port, tout était immobile, les bateaux de pêche n'esquissaient pas même un frémissement lorsque les embruns glacés venaient lécher leur coque, et l'on n'entendait qu'à peine les vaguelettes s'écraser contre la parois de pierre. Assise au bord, les pieds pendant dans le vide juste au-dessus de l'eau, je fixais la surface noire et brillante de l'océan, tentant de rester parfaitement calme – ou d'en donner l'illusion – mais craignant d'entendre le vrombissement d'un véhicule.

Yui passait le temps en jetant dans l'eau les cailloux ou les morceaux de déchets qu'elle trouvait par terre, ou en faisant semblant de les balancer sur la route rien que pour regarder Stone courir après un bâton invisible. J'avais l'impression que les minutes passaient au ralenti tellement mon esprit ruminait... et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inventer des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Et s'ils tuait l'une d'entre nous en guise de bonjour ? Et s'ils décidaient de nous attacher et nous torturer pour nous faire cracher la destination ? Malgré mes peurs, je serais prête à me battre jusqu'à la mort pour éviter de revivre ça, ou pour éviter que l'une de mes amies ne vive ça. Muer la terreur en sauvagerie, j'avais appris.

Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement lorsque Mio descendit du toit de la carcasse de voiture sur laquelle elle guettait. Pas besoin d'un mot, seul un mouvement de bras pointa la direction des phares, évidemment la seule chose qui attirait l'attention dans cet environnement nocturne. Ils arrivaient.

Je me redressais, frottant doucement mes mains bandées entre elles. Rien que penser côtoyer ce groupe... je me rappelais des clous, du couteau, et la douleur paraissait se réveiller. Mais cette fois, pas question de flancher, ni de s'accrocher à Mio comme la dernière fois. Le bruit du moteur se rapprochait rapidement.

À peine une minute d'attente, et deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent près de nous, une camionnette et une voiture bleue, leurs phares éclairant largement la zone.

– Content que vous ayez accepté de venir, nous salua simplement l'un des hommes en sortant.

Je profitais de la lumière pour les regarder plus précisément. Un des adultes était plutôt baraqué – sans doute celui qui m'avait portée sur son épaule – la barbe mal rasée, des cheveux bruns mi-longs. Et l'autre, plus maigre, et plus vieux. Il avait un début de calvitie, et ses cheveux semblaient tourner au gris. Il devait avoir la quarantaine bien tassée.

Le seul membre de leur groupe que je n'avais pas vraiment vu, c'était la jeune fille, elle semblait toujours discrète. Mais cette fois, elle sorti de la voiture et s'avança dans la lumière des phares, portant son fusil à fléchettes sur le dos.

– Saluuuut, s'exclama-t-elle en s'étirant. Et désolée pour ton dos, hein. Ça fait pas trop mal j'espère ?

Elle émit un rire détendu. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à Mio. Tout le monde se tourna d'ailleurs vers elle, mais son unique réaction fut de lever les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras.

– Vous… vous connaissez ? se hasarda le plus grand des deux hommes présents.

– Pas la nuit, en tout cas, lui répondu la gamine sans abandonner son sourire espiègle.

Nous échangeâmes un regard confus. De toute évidence, cette jeune fille en était... _une_ , elle aussi. Quoi que cela veuille dire. Je ne savais absolument pas quelle réaction avoir. Elle devait avoir treize ans, pourtant, ses yeux avaient tout d'un regard mature d'adulte, ce qui contrastait avec son air enfantin et son attitude légère, rendant sa présence très dérangeante. Depuis le début, je me doutais que Mio ne devait pas être la seule à avoir subit _ce truc_ , mais... devant le nombre de questions qui assaillirent mon esprit, je restais quelques secondes interdite.

Le baraqué se racla la gorge, comme pour débloquer la situation.

– Dixon, se désigna t-il d'un geste de la main. Et lui, c'est Shinsuke.

Je regardais l'homme grisonnant de haut en bas. Ça me faisait bizarre, de connaître le prénom d'un adulte qui paraissait assez vieux... dans un autre contexte j'aurais sans douté préféré un « monsieur ». Tour à tour, nous déclamâmes nos noms... avec un timbre clairement froid et antipathique, et personnellement, fis de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon anxiété. Je dû me concentrer sur ma voix afin qu'elle ne tremble pas.

– Moi c'est Anko, enchantée..., déclara t-elle en s'avançant légèrement vers nous.

Je fis instinctivement un pas en arrière... mais resta concentrée sur la situation. L'objectif était de partir, et au plus vite, je ne tenais pas à faire traîner les présentations ni à rester dans les parages plus longtemps que nécessaire. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lance une idée, je me dépêchai de prendre les devants.

– Bon, alors voilà ce que je propose : vous prenez la camionnette, et nous, on conduit la voiture bleue, en ouvrant la route. Vous avez juste à nous suivre. Ah, et on n'a une condition : personne ne doit porter d'armes.

J'avais réussi à parler d'une voix forte, et en était plutôt fière. Pas question qu'ils croient que leurs tortures m'avaient complètement détruite.

– Pas d'armes, hein ? répéta Dixon. D'accord, mais on les stocke toutes dans la camionnette.

Pour donner l'illusion que cette proposition avait été réfléchie, j'acquiesçais directement sans demander l'avis de mes amies. Ça me paraissait être la meilleure option pour tenter de détendre un peu l'atmosphère... et puis, ils étaient mieux armés que nous. Alors j'estimais que nous n'étions pas celles qui perdaient au change. Cela me valus tout de même deux regards désapprobateurs de la part de mes amies. Les trois autres se consultèrent quelques instants, en chuchotant, et d'après ce que je pus observer, ce fut Anko qui eu le dernier mot.

– Ça nous va, finit-elle par affirmer. Mais n'essayez pas de nous semer, sinon… pan !

Elle mima un pistolet avec sa main, dirigé pile sur ma tête. Je préférai l'ignorer.

Dans le large coffre de la camionnette se trouvait quelques sacs d'affaires ainsi que des bidons blancs. Dixon écarta le tapis gris, qui révéla une petit trappe. Une sorte de compartiment secret, bien pratique, où ils gardaient la plupart de leurs armes. Cela me rassurait un peu, qu'elles ne soient pas simplement posées dans le coffre, les rendant ainsi plus difficile d'accès. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, ils n'avaient pas de grosses armes à feu, seulement trois pistolets, le fameux fusil à fléchettes qui m'avait flingué, et deux machettes. Je remarquais également qu'ils possédaient relativement peu de munitions.

Comme tout le monde, je posais sagement mon arme sur le tas... et j'eus l'impression d'être nue, sans défense. Même si, à cause de l'état de mes mains, je ne pouvais encore tirer avec, avoir mon petit calibre à portée avait un effet sécurisant. D'ailleurs, la légère impression de manque me rappelait les moments où j'oubliais mon portable à la maison en allant au lycée, avant. On s'attache sans doute à l'objet le plus utile dans le contexte ou l'on vit, quel qu'il soit. Le temps que tout le monde soit prêt, je m'appuyais sur le capot de la voiture bleue.

– Pas touche. C'est mon porte-bonheur, râla Yui lorsque Dixon voulu attraper la batte de base-ball.

Vu le ton peu engageant, je craignis une mauvaise réaction. Heureusement, l'homme le prit sur une note amusée.

– Et tu te balades toujours avec ? C'est pas un peu encombrant ?

– Nan. C'est pratique pour casser les poignées de porte... et les crânes, plaisanta t-elle en appuyant la batte sur son épaule.

Enfin... j'espérais que ce soit une plaisanterie. Exploser la tête de quelqu'un me semblait tout de même beaucoup plus difficile que de lui tirer dessus. Dixon se mit à glousser bêtement, et cela me fit grimacer. Évidemment qu'un type qui laisse quelqu'un se faire torturer trouve amusant de défoncer des crânes ! Je croisais les bras en poussant un court soupir. Je devais avoir une tronche particulièrement renfrognée, car Mio vint me tapoter le dos l'air de dire « ça ira, ce n'est qu'une blague ». Mais au-delà de ça, je n'appréciais pas non plus la sympathie entre mon amie et cet homme, même si ce n'était qu'un simple échange décontracté.

– Au fait Mio, elle voulait dire quoi, cette gamine, à propos de ton dos ? pensais-je à lui demander.

– Rien, oublie ça. Juste quelques vertèbres de cassées.

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle alla ouvrir le coffre de la voiture bleue pour charger nos affaires. J'eus un moment de blanc. Je n'étais pas médecin, mais... des vertèbres brisées, c'était... plutôt grave, non ? Pourtant on aurait dit que Mio venait d'annoncer qu'elle s'était cassé un ongle. Et elle n'avait même pas l'air de souffrir ni d'être gênée par quoi que ce soit, alors... je ne fis aucun commentaire, mais il était certain que d'autres « changements physiologiques » étaient à l'œuvre.

Comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à conduire, ni enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir tenir un volant avec des mains trouées, ce fut Yui qui s'installa à la place conducteur... et moi, je me retrouvais sur la banquette arrière, à côté de Stone qui bavait sur les sièges. Assez énervée, je me tassais en croisant les bras, alors que Mio commençait déjà à ouvrir la carte. Après quelques instants de zig-zag entre les carcasses métalliques, nous reprîmes la route. La camionnette avait les phares allumés, alors je suggéra à Yui de faire de même. Peut-être que, si un autre groupe nous voyait, ils penchaient plutôt vers l'attaque de véhicules isolés, et la présence de deux voitures les feraient hésiter.

Lentement, le son régulier du frottement des roues sur le béton commença à m'apaiser. J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était agréable, de rester tranquillement assise dans une voiture confortable, avançant dans un environnement sombre et calme. Enfin, nous pouvions partir de cette ville, en ayant malheureusement récolté trois autres personnes. J'avais pris sur moi, mais leur présence m'était insupportable, elle me rappelait la douleur, l'angoisse, l'odeur du sang caillé mélangé à la bile, cette tâche noire menaçante, et surtout... je ne savais rien de leurs intentions.

* * *

Comment ? Un chapitre qui apparaît de nulle part après tout ce temps ? Comme quoi tout fini par arriver... écrire me manque, alors je compte bien continuer malgré tout ^^ merci à tous ceux qui lise !

Edit : merci pour ton commentaire Fraguess ! Pour te répondre, Even cold rain continue toujours, la suite est en préparation :)


	10. Autres jours, autres chemins

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Autres jours, autres chemins

* * *

 _Route, Lundi 30 juin 2014_

Le feu avait un étrange effet hypnotisant. Plus je le fixais, plus j'avais l'impression que les flammes envahissaient tout l'espace, et se mettaient à dessiner des formes. Dans ce morceau de forêt sombre, plus rien n'existait à part les couleurs chatoyantes et la lumières des braises, leurs crépitements incessants, leur chaleur sur mes joues. À force de rester ainsi, assise en tailleur en face du feu de camp, mes yeux s'humidifiaient, et mon front chauffait au point de m'en donner mal à la tête. J'avais perdu la notion du temps... combien cela faisait-il que je restais ainsi, des minutes, ou des heures ? Mon esprit était étonnamment vide, et se contentait de me faire relever la tête lorsqu'elle piquait du nez.

Le toucher d'une goutte humide sur mon poignet me sorti de la contemplation morbide des braises. Il commençait à pleuvoir, me demandais-je en regardant la cime des arbres. Mais rien ne venait du ciel, et d'ailleurs cette « goutte d'eau » était plutôt visqueuse. Je venais littéralement de me baver dessus, et essuyais rapidement la commissure de mes lèvres d'un mouvement de manche. Bon sang, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'en oubliais d'avaler ma salive... il fallait dire que louper autant d'heures de sommeil n'était sans doute pas très sain. Depuis notre départ, il y avait deux jours, je devais à peine avoir dormi deux ou trois heures. Rien que l'idée que ces autres se trouvaient si proches de nous m'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil, et ce, même si nous avions décidé de tours de garde, Yui et moi. Deux journées passées entassés dans la camionnette, deux journées où, recroquevillée dans un coin, je comptais les secondes, en appuyant volontairement sur mes plaies pour que la douleur m'aide à rester éveillée.

J'avais été contre le fait d'allumer un feu de camp, mais j'avouais que c'était particulièrement agréable. La nuit était assez fraîche, et même si ce n'était rien comparé aux glaciales soirées d'hiver, la chaleur naturelle était la bienvenue. Mio était allongée juste à côté de moi, sur le flanc, avec son bras replié comme unique coussin. Je ne savais pas si elle dormait réellement ou si elle avait simplement les yeux fermés, dans tous les cas, il valait mieux la laisser se reposer.

Le bruit d'une portière qui claque résonna à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je ne tournai pas la tête, mais suivit attentivement les craquements des branchages secs sous les chaussures de Dixon. Il vint s'asseoir en face, de l'autre côté du feu. Je ne le regardai pas ni lui adressai la parole, ne sachant pas comment me comporter avec eux. Jouer la carte de la rancune froide ? Ou du « vous m'avez torturé mais c'est pas grave, on est allié maintenant » ? Pour l'instant, je partais sur la première solution. La seule chose que je voulais à tout prix éviter, c'était de paraître effrayée ou traumatisée. Alors je restais impassible, bien que je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise.

Comme pour me donner une contenance, je soupirais lentement, et secoua la tête afin de virer les mèches de ma frange m'arrivant dans les yeux. Un mouvement qui ne sembla pas échapper à Dixon.

– Si ça te gène, je pourrais la tailler, si tu veux... je bossais dans un salon de coiffure, avant.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Sérieusement, il pensait que j'allais le laisser m'approcher avec une paire de ciseaux ? Pas même en rêve. En plus... lui, un coiffeur, vraiment ? Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé ouvrier du bâtiment. Ou un truc plus physique que couper des cheveux. Je pensais que mon absence de réponse était assez claire concernant mon manque d'envie de converser, et en bonus, je lui offris mon plus beau regard acéré. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homme barbu de continuer.

– Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi avant ?

Il était stupide ou il le faisait exprès ? Monsieur voulait faire comme si de rien n'était et tailler une bavette avec moi ? Jusqu'ici, je m'étais contenté d'éviter toute interaction, que ce soit orale ou visuelle, alors s'il persistait à vouloir me parler, tant pis pour lui. La fatigue allait sans doute me faire cracher ma rancœur sans aucune considération.

– Ben, lycéenne... j'ai 17 ans, tu t'attendais à quoi ? râlais-je d'une voix peu complaisante.

– 17 ? Je t'aurais plutôt donné la vingtaine.

Je lui lançais un « pff » rempli de dédain. Moi, la vingtaine ? Je n'étais même pas certaine d'arriver jusqu'à cet âge. En espérant éviter de continuer cette stupide conversation, je me replongeais dans l'étude de notre parcours. La carte était étalée sur la terre, près de moi, et je devais décider de notre prochain itinéraire. Du moins, c'était ce que j'étais censée faire, avant de me mettre à somnoler en bavant devant le feu. Les autres étaient parti tenter de dégoter quelque chose de plus consistant que des légumes en conserve à manger, et quand ils allaient revenir, sans doute allaient-ils se rendre compte que j'avais passé tout ce temps à glander. Même notre propre position sur la carte, impossible de la trouver avec précision, et à cause de la fatigue, les petites lignes dessinées sur le papier glacé se mélangeaient. Sans compter la lumière capricieuse des flammes crépitantes. Alors je faisais juste semblant d'être absorbée par la carte, en tripotant impatiemment les bords filandreux de mes pansements.

– Au fait... tes mains... ça va ?

Je me figeais. Il se fichait de moi, là. C'était certain. Sans réfléchir, je me relevais rapidement, bien campée sur mes jambes malgré leur fatigue, comme un animal se mettant en alerte d'un combat.

– Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te montre comment vont mes mains ? grognais-je en serrant les poings.

Cette fois, mon attitude n'échappa pas à Dixon, qui se leva lui-aussi.

– Hé, t'énerve pas ! Je voulais juste être sympa, moi...

– « Sympa » ? Tu mériterais juste que je te laisse crever sur le bord de la route !

– Ritsu !

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour regarder Mio du coin de l'œil, évidemment réveillée par mes beuglements. Pas besoin de mots, elle me lançait juste le magnifique regard désapprobateur dont elle avait le secret. Quoi, je n'avais même plus le droit de m'énerver contre ce type ? D'accord, on voyageait ensemble, mais je n'étais pas obligée de m'entendre avec eux. Je soufflais mon agacement, frottant mon épaule droite en agrippant mon sweat. Sous le pansement, je sentais continuellement la brûlure de la chair que la lame avait mise à vif, comment voulait-elle que je reste calme, lorsque le responsable était en face de moi ? Je ne saurais même pas dire s'il voulait vraiment être « sympa », ou s'il était juste en train de faire semblant... que ça soit pour me tester ou seulement parce qu'il avait un côté psychopathe sadique. Comme pour essayer de deviner ses pensées, je dévisageais Dixon. Mon expression devait être particulièrement vindicative, car il n'osa pas le soutenir longtemps. Le barbu soupira, fixant un truc invisible au niveau du sol.

– Je savais pas... je voulais pas qu'elle te fasse ça. Mais elle est... elle est...

Il n'avait fait que marmonner, mais dans le silence de la forêt uniquement brisé par les crépitements du feu, j'avais parfaitement compris. « Elle » ? Il parlait d'Anko, c'était certain. Cette gamine étrange. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne fis pas un lien explicite, comme si mon esprit s'était mit sur pause. Est-ce que... c'était elle, qui m'avait ça ?

– Hé ! Regardez un peu !

Je sursautais violemment lorsque la voix de Yui résonna. Elle s'approcha en trottinant, émergeant des arbres sombres, en agitant un poisson presque aussi grand que mon bras.

– Pas mal hein ? J'savais qu'à force j'arriverais à attraper un truc ! Et j'ai aussi trouvé des œufs, annonça t-elle avec fierté.

J'aurais pu lui faire remarquer qu'on irait pas bien loin, avec quelques œufs et un poisson à partager entre six personnes, mais je laissa couler. Mon amie avait l'air vraiment contente d'avoir enfin réussi à sortir quelque chose de l'eau, et elle n'avait pas besoin de subir mon énervement. En plus... pour une fois que quelqu'un revenait avec quelque chose à manger, ça nous changerait des conserves. Yui me tendis un œuf, que je pris sans discuter. Il était blanc et plus petit qu'un œuf de poule. Je connaissais ça, j'en avais déjà avalé. Cru, évidemment. En hiver, je n'avais pas le temps de faire du feu. En grimaçant, je brisais la fine coquille à l'aide de mon pouce, et comme on avale un médicament, j'aspirais le liquide gluant d'une traite. Ce n'était pas très agréable, ni la première fois, alors je m'en étais accommodé.

– Euh... je pensais plutôt les faire cuir..., sourit Yui en me tapotant le dos.

Ah, mauvais réflexe. En hiver, j'avais pris l'habitude de manger les œufs que je trouvais directement, sans prendre le temps de les faire chauffer. Sans avoir le temps, plus précisément. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Machinalement, j'attrapais le poisson, et retourna m'asseoir devant le feu pour le vider. Tout le monde fit de même, et s'affala non loin des brises incandescentes.

– Argh, j'crois que celui-là est un peu trop... euh...

Je suivis le regard de Yui, qui venait d'ouvrir son œuf. À la place du jaune, se trouvait une sorte de tas de chair rosée et visiblement couverte d'un liquide visqueux. Un magnifique fœtus d'oiseau mort, assez avancé pour qu'on puisse reconnaître la tête, avec de grands yeux globuleux et un minuscule bec noirâtre. Mon amie le contemplait avec un air à la fois fasciné et écœuré.

– J'me demande si c'est mangeable..., marmonna t-elle sans conviction.

– N'essaie pas, lui conseillais-je en retournant à mon poisson. La dernière fois, ça m'a rendu tellement malade que j'ai dû prendre des antibiotiques.

Un silence passa. En relevant la tête, je constatais que tous les yeux me fixaient comme si je venais d'insulter leurs mères.

– Sans blagues, gloussa Dixon. T'as vraiment bouffé un truc comme ça ?

Il avait la mémoire courte, celui là, et toujours pas comprit que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Ni qu'il me parle. Une fois de plus, je ne répondis que par un « pff » dédaigneux. Tant mieux pour lui, s'il n'avait jamais été affamé au point d'avaler un cadavre de fœtus d'oiseau. Il n'empêche que les oisillons morts de froids dans leurs œufs, c'était ce que l'on trouvait le plus dans les nids, en hiver. Ma réaction dû d'ailleurs jeter un vent, puisque plus personne ne parla après, pas même le vieux Shinsuke, qui arriva rapidement. La seule absente était Anko, et cela ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde. Moins je la voyais, mieux je me portais. Après ce qu'avais marmonné Dixon plus tôt, je craignais de me retrouver face à elle.

* * *

 _Route, Dimanche 1 juillet 2014_

Qu'est-ce que ça fichait ici ? Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu une quelconque falaise indiquée près de la route que l'on suivait. À moins que je me sois complètement plantée de route, évidemment. Ce qui n'était pas impossible vu le minimum d'assiduité que je mettais à suivre ce bout de papier gribouillé qu'on osait appeler carte.

Debout sur cette fameuse falaise, je tournais et retournais cette maudite carte à la lumière de la lampe de torche. On s'était quelque peu écartés de l'objectif – et sans doute à cause de moi – alors on s'était encore une fois stoppé. Il fallait dire que les voyages n'étaient pas des plus intéressants, on se contentait d'avancer, conduisant à tour de rôle. Cette fois, j'avais enfin réussi à dormir. Ou plutôt, mon cerveau n'avait pas supporté l'épuisement.

Je regardais autour de moi, la forêt s'arrêtait quelques mètres derrière. Peut-être m'étais-je un peu trop éloigné, en cherchant un point de repère, je ne voyais plus la lumière des lampe torche des autres... mais tant pis, j'appréciais ce moment de calme. Je m'approchais du bords de la falaise avec un certain sentiment de légèreté : à cause des feuillages épais des arbres, je n'avais pas remarqué que la nuit était aussi claire. Aucun nuage pour obscurcir la lumière opaline du croissant de lune, on voyait parfaitement les constellations. Juste au-dessus de moi, la voie lactée dessinait un arc de cercle d'un blanc grisâtre. La tête tournée vers le ciel, mes yeux passaient d'étoiles en étoiles, essayant de repérer une planète. Ces dernières ne scintillaient pas, et parfois en été, on pouvait les reconnaître facilement. Comme ce n'était pas très intelligent de marcher le nez en l'air à côté d'une falaise, je vins m'asseoir au bord, sur la roche froide, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. De si nombreux points brillants, dont certains peut-être déjà morts, mais dont la lumière nous parvenait toujours, j'avais souvent pensé que ce n'était pas si aberrant, de pouvoir envisager d'autres formes de vie, quelque part. Peut-être même qu' _ils_ venaient d'un endroit inconnu de l'univers. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus réfléchi à _leur_ provenance, c'était une question sans réponse, et surtout, complètement inutile lorsque la priorité était de survivre. C'était surprenant de constater l'effet que pouvait avoir une longue contemplation du ciel étoilé, à force je me sentais étrangement... inconstante. Où était-ce un effet de la fatigue accumulée.

Je baissais la tête, regardant le pied de la falaise, beaucoup plus loin que je l'aurais pensé. En bas, plus d'arbres, mais des tas de gros rochers envahi par de la végétation, en pleine nuit cela avait juste l'air d'une masse noire. Et l'endroit où j'étais offrait un large panorama sur le paysage. Ce dernier n'était pas des plus passionnant, des rizières en friche jusqu'à l'horizon, ressemblant à de vagues rectangles sombres.

Un mouvement attira mon attention sur la droite. Des points lumineux se déplaçaient lentement le long d'un carré de champ, ils étaient à peine plus gros qu'une tête de fourmi, mais dans ce terrain obscur, ressortaient vivement. Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, c'était des véhicules. Au moins trois ou quatre. Je suivis des yeux la lueur jaune de ses phares... mais mon esprit était beaucoup trop épuisé pour avoir la force de s'inquiéter pour ça. Vivre en solitaire m'avais au moins appris à gérer les rencontres aléatoires entre groupes, même si cela me paraissait étrange de voir plus autant de voitures ensembles. C'était bien plus que ce que j'avais déjà pu observer, à croire que les humains n'arrivaient à s'entendre qu'à partir de trois ou quatre personnes, mais pas plus.

* * *

Je suivis les minuscules phares des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient avalés par l'horizon. Leur disparition me rappela que j'étais en train de végéter au bord d'une falaise, alors que les autres ne devaient attendre que le départ. Il fallait avancer tant qu'on le pouvait encore. C'était mon tour de conduire, mais j'espérais pouvoir laisser ma place, sinon, j'allais finir par m'endormir sur le volant.

Je me redressais non sans peine, et marchais à travers les arbres. Je ne dû pas marcher longtemps avant d'apercevoir la lumière de la lampe de camping. Elle était posé sur le capot de la voiture bleue, et tout autour, penchés autour d'une autre carte entièrement dépliée, les autres débattaient sur notre possible position. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il serait si compliqué de se repérer alors qu'on avait plusieurs cartes.

N'ayant aucunement l'envie de me joindre au groupe, je les contournais, et préférais rejoindre la camionnette, avec l'intention de piquer un somme sur la banquette arrière. Cette dernière était garée un peu plus loin, à moitié dans le fossé de la route. C'était la première fois que j'étais seule avec ce véhicule. Je m'arrêtais à côté de la portière.

Après tout... qui remarquerait un petit calibre en moins, dans le tas d'armes ? Je regardais la forme noire que dessinait la camionnette sans surveillance. L'impression de malaise ne me quittait pas depuis le départ, peut-être me sentirais-je plus rassurée en ayant mon pistolet sur moi. Durant un instants, mes yeux passèrent de la camionnette à la lumière de la lampe, plus loin. Je ne faisais évidemment pas confiance aux autres, et si jamais ils préparaient un sale coup ? Je savais qu'ils voulaient quelque chose aux personnes de la caserne, et c'était assez important pour oser s'attaquer à une bande de militaires. Durant quelques secondes, mon esprit jongla entre les scénarios, et plus je restais à tergiverser, plus l'idée s'installait. Je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autre opportunité...

En tâtonnant, j'ouvris les portes battantes du coffre de la camionnette, le plus doucement possible. Guidée par mes mains, je soulevais le tapis, puis la trappe, et eut un certain soulagement lorsque mes doigts se posèrent sur mon arme. Je reconnu mon petit calibre rien qu'au toucher.

– Alors, on n'est même pas capable de suivre ses propres règles ?

Sursaut, puis immobilisation. C'était la voix de la gamine. Je me retournais lentement, jugeant l'ombre noire à peine distinguée. Anko alluma une lampe torche, la pointa dans ma direction, puis vers le sol. Elle venait de me griller en beauté, qu'allait-elle faire ? Appeler les autres et me dénoncer ?

Je restais silencieuse. Ou plutôt, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge serrée. Anko ne bougeait pas, se contentant de me dévisager, la moitié de son visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière blanche de la lampe torche. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'à peine visibles, pourtant, je savais qu'ils me fixaient... et je n'arrivais pas à soutenir ce regard. Tel un chien apeuré, je me tassais sur moi-même, anxieuse. Devant moi, la jeune fille n'esquissait pas un seul mouvement, je n'entendais même pas sa respiration, et plus les minutes s'étiraient, plus mon agitation augmentait. Je me sentais comme un enfant se cachant au fond de sa couette en faisant semblant de dormir, gardant les yeux fermés malgré sa peur, espérant ne pas voir un mouvement inconnu dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, ou pour éviter de fixer une silhouette mystérieuse quelque part sur le sol, un objet familier dont la forme venait d'être changée par la noirceur de la nuit. Et cette forme, devant moi, dont le corps se fondait entre les troncs noirs, ne m'inspirait qu'une profonde angoisse. Le goût de la bile me revenait, ma respiration comprimée faisait paniquer mon cœur, qui tentait vainement de compenser et envoyait mon sang palpiter au bord de mes plaies, ravivant les brûlures. Je connaissais cette présence, elle était à la fois familière et horriblement étrange, c'était un monstre à tête de chien, sans mâchoire inférieure, aux yeux blancs et ronds.

– Au fait, c'est qui, ce « Ren » ? T'arrêtais pas de m'appeler comme ça.

Je reculais si soudainement que mes jambes se cognèrent contre le bord du coffre. _Ça_ fit un pas en avant, et je levais mon arme dans sa direction d'un geste précipité.

– T-t'approches pas ! ordonnais-je d'une voix étouffée.

Le pistolet tremblait durement. Alors c'était bien elle ! Comment une gamine pouvait oser infliger ça à quelqu'un ? Au moment où les souvenirs remontaient, l'image d'Anko était là. Elle frappait le marteau sur la tête plate des clous, elle tenait le manche du couteau, elle tenait les aiguilles, elle me parlait avec sa jeune voix. Tout paraissait évident, alors pourquoi mon esprit avait halluciné à ce point ? Si les images étaient flous, je me souvenais pourtant de la sensation de haine ressentie lorsque Ren était apparu.

– Pff... et dire que Dix' m'a fait toute une leçon de morale ! Et même demandé de faire des excuses... mais t'en vaut pas la peine ! Si ça me permet de le retrouver, je recommencerais sans hésiter !

Le coup parti. Crispée sur le manche, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point je serrais la gâchette. L'horrible bruit sourd résonna dans la forêt et dans mes oreilles, Anko émit une plainte étouffée, la douleur du recul se propagea de ma paume jusqu'à mon coude Par réflexe, je me recroquevillais en grimaçant, maintenant mon bras lancinant contre moi et retenant les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Je ne prêtais plus aucune attention à autre chose que mon sang pulser dans mes oreilles comme une sorte d'acouphène, à cause du choc bruyant.

Je venais de tirer ! Dans quelques secondes, les autres allaient sûrement débarquer... qu'allaient-ils faire devant cette situation ? Non seulement j'avais brisé la règle en prenant mon arme, mais en plus, le statu quo venait de voler en éclats. Je transpirais beaucoup, la respiration bloquée, et tremblais de tout mes muscles tellement la peur et la tension les enserraient. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Non loin, des lumières s'agitèrent. Des silhouettes ombreuses se rapprochèrent de moi, des monstres aux corps disloqués et aux hurlements sinistres qui m'imposèrent leurs présences menaçantes. Cette sensation, cette intense panique, je la connaissais, c'était l'effroi d'un être acculé devant une chose inconnue, devant un _étranger._ L'écœurement fut si fut si fort que je serrais ma paume sur ma bouche, et par pur instinct, recula encore et encore. Comme si terrifiée que l'obscurité sinistre ne m'avale, je me retournais, et m'enfuie aussi vite que mes jambes chancelantes me le permettait, poussée par une angoisse sans cesse décuplée par les formes noires que dessinaient les ténèbres inconnues de la forêt.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Au prochain


	11. Heureux les pauvres d'histoires

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** Heureux les pauvres d'histoires

* * *

Mes poumons me brûlaient au point de me faire tousser comme un fumeur, comme si je venais de courir un marathon en inspirant de l'air glacial. À genou par terre, les mains agrippées à la base d'un tronc, je n'entendais plus que ma respiration bruyante et mon sang battre sur mes tempes. Mon cœur cognait fort, à la fois à cause de la terreur que de l'épuisement. Ça n'était pas possible, un monstre ne pouvait simplement pas être ici, en pleine nuit ! La même image revenait sans cesse. Je revoyais la tête canine, noire, aux yeux blancs et ronds, me fixer dans les couloirs du lycée, et cette horrible nausée qui ne me lâchait pas. La boule dans ma gorge semblait se durcir un peu plus à chaque pensée focalisée sur ce... Siffleur. J'en avais déjà vu. J'en avais déjà entendu. Mais cette fois, c'était _lui_ qui m'avait remarquée. Cet être qui ne devrait pas exister... Je serrais tellement fort mes mains que la douleur était l'unique sensation rassurante, je me concentrais dessus pour ne pas perdre pied. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, mais ma transpiration collait mes vêtements, me faisant frissonner au moindre petit souffle de vent.

Un halètement tout prêt de moi. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, une bouffée de chaleur remonta jusqu'à mon front lorsque l'intense terreur m'attrapa le corps. L'effroi d'un être impuissant face à une chose inconnue, face à un _autre_. Je m'immobilisais, frémissant et retenant ma respiration. Du mouvement... il y avait quelque chose, tout prêt ! Une forme noire cacha un petit rayon de lune tombant sur une racine. Une forme qui respirait, et qui s'approchait d'un pas régulier. Voire même, un pas trottinant. Un bruit de reniflement que je connaissais... Stone. Le chien colla sa truffe contre mon épaule, mais je m'écartais immédiatement.

Je décollais lentement mes mains de l'écorce de l'arbre. Je l'avais serrée si fort que des petits morceaux encombraient mes ongles, et la première chose que je fis, ce fut de ramener mes bras vers moi. J'avais encore... encore mon arme à feu. Peu à peu, mon esprit rationnel reprenait son droit sur mes émotions. Il faisait encore nuit noire, alors... tout allait bien. Pas de monstres... mis à part Anko. C'était de sa faute. Oui, c'était uniquement de sa faute, tout ça ! Cette... fille, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi. Après tout... elle avait bien mérité de se prendre une balle ! J'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps. Les bras tremblotants, je tâtais le pistolet, toujours fixé entre les doigts crispés de ma main droite. Je desserrais lentement mon emprise, et le pansement se retira du manche avec un bruit de scratch qu'on décolle. Je ne savais même pas si c'était à cause de la transpiration ou parce que la blessure c'était remise à saigner, tellement il faisait noir.

Je n'y voyais absolument rien. Les feuillages étaient si épais qu'à peine quelques petits rayons lunaires arrivaient à projeter leur faible lumière sur les racines. À côté de moi, le chien reniflait bêtement. Comme pour m'accrocher à quelque chose de tangible, je tendis ma main dans sa direction, soulagée de sentir le poil ras de son dos.

– Ça va aller, ça va aller... chuchotais-je comme pour rassurer Stone.

Alors qu'en réalité, c'était plutôt moi qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. Rien que le fait d'entendre ma propre voix m'aidais un peu, cela brisait le silence morbide de cette forêt. Je bougeais doucement, m'asseyant le dos contre le tronc. Alors... j'avais bel et bien tiré. Et après... après ? M'étais-je vraiment enfuie en courant ? Cela me paraissait plus proche d'une hallucination que de la réalité... pourtant, mon corps essoufflé et la panique que je ressentais encore étaient bien réels. Combien de temps avais-je cavalé sans réfléchir ? Cela m'avait paru durer une seule seconde. Mais autour de moi, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Personne qui m'appelait, aucun faisceau de lampe de torche ou une lumière jaune de phare. Seulement ce chien... il était peut-être doué pour suivre les pistes, mais pas pour attendre.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, je me levais. L'angoisse avait réveillé la faiblesse de mon genou, ce dernier semblait fait de mousse. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici... même si je ne savais quel trauma m'avait fait halluciner d'un Siffleur, ou si Anko y était pour quelque chose, je devais retourner voir les autres... et si la balle lui avait été fatale... ? Lorsque cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle me désola, mais... c'était exactement le contraire. Le monde, et surtout moi, se porterait bien mieux sans cette gamine. De l'autre côté, si elle était morte, il serait fort à parier que Dixon et Shinsuke se retourneraient contre nous.

Le terrain était plat. Étrange, nous nous étions pourtant arrêtés sur une falaise... je crois. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'éloigner autant ! J'écoutais ce que faisait Stone, en espérant qu'il prenne la direction de sa maîtresse, mais ce chien se contentait de fureter autour de moi. Il valait mieux ne pas trop compter sur lui.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de marcher longtemps – ou plutôt, de boiter longtemps – que la lumière lunaire se fit plus présente. J'arrivais à une lisière... ou plutôt, à une route. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'on avait empruntée ? Je n'avais absolument pas le sens de l'orientation. Et encore moins après avoir paniqué autant.

Je restais plusieurs minutes sur cette route, soufflant toujours, tergiversant sur quelle direction emprunter, ou s'il valait mieux rester immobile... un petit éclat de lumière attira mon attention. Un véhicule s'approchait sur ma gauche, heureusement je l'avais remarqué à temps pour me cacher.

Je me tassais sur moi-même, dans le fossé séparant la route de béton de la lisière forestière, attendant sans bouger que la voiture passe. Peut-être s'agissait t-il de mon groupe, qui était parti à ma recherche ? Mais dans ce cas, je doute qu'ils auraient prit la voiture. Je ne m'étais tout de même pas enfuie aussi loin... du moins, ça ne m'avais pas paru bien long. Alors que je retenais presque ma respiration, je vis soudainement Stone s'élancer sur la route. Sérieusement, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que trottiner bêtement en plein sur le bitume ? Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que cet animal se retrouve dans la lumière crue des phares. La voiture ne roulait pas bien vite, et en voyant le clébard errer sur sa route, elle fit un léger écart... et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

Les deux portières s'ouvrirent en même temps. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue... n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient pas pu me voir, j'étais tapie dans le noir. Deux personnes descendirent, un homme et une femme, habillés en tenue de camouflage. Encore des militaires... ? Et vu leur façon de marcher et de tenir leurs armes, il s'agissait de vrais soldats entraînés, et non de simples opportunistes déguisés. À force de vivre avec eux, j'avais bien fini par reconnaître leurs comportements et leurs mimiques.

– Hey, viens par ici toi !

L'homme s'accroupit au sol, et tapota sur sa cuisse pour inciter Stone à approcher. Et évidemment, le chien vint le voir sans aucune once de méfiance, en tirant la langue. Cet animal était du genre amical, et se laissa caresser en agitant la queue comme s'il connaissait ce type depuis longtemps. Je voyais assez mal ce qu'il se passait, malgré les phares arrières rouges de la voiture qui éclairait la route. Mais je savais une chose, si je ne bougeais pas, ils finiraient bien par partir sans m'avoir remarquée.

– Il a l'air sympa, si on le ramenait ? demanda l'homme sans s'arrêter de mignoter Stone.

– J'en prends pas la responsabilité, hein, soupira la femme comme toute réponse.

L'homme se redressa, et alla ouvrir la portière arrière. Il tapota gentiment sur le siège, mais au lieu de grimper sur la banquette, Stone fit volte-face et se précipita vers moi en aboyant joyeusement. Mais... quel imbécile ce chien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait comme ça ? Ils allaient me repérer ! L'animal commença à me renifler, et bien que j'essayais de le repousser, un immense faisceau de lumière blanche passa juste au-dessus de ma tête. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une puissante lampe torche que la voix de l'homme résonna.

– Hé, là ! Ne bouge pas ! Et garde tes mains là où on peut les voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Une combinaison peu originale d'insultes passa dans mon esprit. La plupart destinées à Stone. Ce dernier agitait la queue et semblait bien content de sa connerie. Les deux militaires s'approchèrent, la lumière de la lampe m'éblouissait, et j'entendis clairement les petits bruits métalliques des armes à feu qu'ils braquèrent sur moi. J'ignorais la question, préférant éviter leur révéler que j'avais perdu le reste de mon groupe. Devant mon silence, la femme diminua encore la distance nous séparant. Je pensais qu'elle comptait me coller le canon de son arme sous la gorge pour m'intimider, mais elle tendit sa main pour attraper ma mâchoire, appuyant pour me faire pencher la tête sur le côté. Je fermais les yeux à cause de la lumière m'arrivant droit sur le visage, et m'écarta d'un coup d'épaule, me demandant la raison de son geste.

– Je te reconnais, toi... Ouais, tu traînais avec le fils de Shinjô, non ?

Quoi... ? Mes neurones mirent plusieurs secondes à se connecter pour tenter de comprendre. Ce « Shinjô », c'était le nom du sergent de la caserne, donc en mentionnant son fils, elle parlait de Kalei. Je ne voyais qu'une seule explication au fait que cette militaire puisse savoir ça, elle devait faire partie de leur groupe. Pour moi, tous les militaires se ressemblaient dans leur tenue de soldat et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais été attentive à cela durant mon séjour. Par contre, pourquoi elle, elle avait réussi à me reconnaître ? Je me demandais quelle caractéristique notable je pouvais bien avoir en touchant machinalement la joue que la militaire avait eu l'air d'examiner... jusqu'à ce que mes doigts rencontrent l'irrégularité des cicatrices marquant ma pommette et ma tempe. L'habitude me faisait oublier ce léger détail.

– Hm... tu sera peut-être plus bavarde en face du sergent. Allez !

La militaire sembla s'impatienter, et fit un mouvement de son arme désignant la portière grande ouverte de la voiture. Évidemment, inutile de demander si j'avais le choix ou non... alors voulant leur éviter d'avoir à utiliser la violence, je ravalais mes remarques et mon envie de résister. L'homme prit soin de me désarmer, et sans dire un mot, je m'assis sagement sur la banquette arrière, puis Stone sauta à côté de moi.

La voiture redémarra, et j'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Bon, après tout, nous allions au même endroit, le groupe de la caserne et nous, mais je pensais qu'ils allaient utiliser un itinéraire plus direct, quitte à passer sur les grandes routes. Sans doute préféraient-ils éviter les ennuis... un groupe aussi grand devait être difficile à gérer et à protéger. Et dans cette zone couverte de rizières, il n'y avait pas énormément de routes. Cela signifiait au moins que, même si nous étions légèrement paumés, nous étions dans la bonne direction.

Je fis un point sur ma situation. D'accord, ceux de la caserne n'étaient pas des sauvages, si les deux militaires avaient voulu me tuer, ce serait déjà fait. Mes amies n'allaient pas partir sans moi, mais je craignais tout de même de perdre mon temps. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, je filerais discrètement. J'étais certaine qu'on allait me poser des questions... alors je commençais à réfléchir sur les explications que j'allais donner. Ou pas.

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps de me résoudre à mon sort que la voiture ralenti et s'engagea sur un passage de terre. Le trajet n'avait même pas duré deux minutes... j'étais si proche que ça ? Le chemin en descente assez raide déboucha rapidement sur une sorte de carrière pierreuse. La petite route longeait la parois d'une falaise à peine plus haute qu'une maison.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de camionnettes et de jeeps militaires réunies au même endroit. Elles étaient toutes garées en épi, côte à côte dans le même sens. Le camp s'était installé au pied de cette petite falaise, éclairé uniquement par les lampe torche de ses occupants. Il devient bien y avoir cinquante personnes, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de véhicules militaires, et tous étaient installés parmi eux, parfois assis sur les toits de taule, ou se déplaçant en slalomant entre les autos. La voiture roula doucement, jusqu'à venir s'immobiliser un peu à l'écart.

J'avançais sagement, suivant les deux soldats, qui saluèrent plusieurs fois leurs camarades. Surtout, rester calme... je faisais mine d'être parfaitement décontractée, mais mon anxiété n'était que grandissante. Je me retenais à chaque instant de tripoter les manches de mon sweat noir, et faisait de mon mieux pour contrôler ma respiration et ne pas oublier de forcer sur mon genou. Pour donner une contenance à mon esprit, j'observais le camp. Le minimum de matériel était sorti. Il y avait quelques tentes, mais la plupart des lits étaient de simple sacs de couchages posés à même le sol. Cela devait être dur de dormir sur la pierre, le jour ainsi, avec le soleil de juin... et cela me confirmait un point : ils pouvaient déplacer le moyen de se protéger des monstres. Ce n'était quelque chose d'inhérent à l'emplacement de la caserne de la ville. Quand bien même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux. Le camp entier ressemblait à un camping géant, avec leurs mobiliers pliables improvisé. Des sortes de gros câbles sortaient des coffres des camionnettes, reliant quelques appareils de première nécessité à – je supposais – un genre de groupe électrogène. Si la plupart des gens étaient réveillés, certains dormaient sur des tapis de sol. On aurait dit une colonie de vacance géante. Je cherchais rapidement Stone des yeux, mais ce chien était déjà en train de se promener dans un coin.

– Sergent ! Regardez ce qui on a retrouvé ! héla la femme en direction d'un groupe de personnes.

Éclairé par une lanterne en plastique, je vis le sergent émerger. Je ne saurais même pas décrire son expression en me voyant. Peut-être un mélange d'étonnement, d'inquiétude et de gêne.

– Ça alors... Ritsu... tu es toujours en vie ?

Je croisais les bras d'un air faussement détendu. Surtout, ne pas leur montrer de nervosité.

– J'ai l'air morte, selon toi ?

Il émit un court rire nerveux. Je ne comprenais pas son embarras, après tout, la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, c'était... ah oui, effectivement. La dernière fois, j'étais en train d'agoniser sur le sol, mes ravisseurs en train d'essayer de négocier quelque chose... pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était dit entre eux, mais même si mes souvenirs restaient très flous, j'étais certaine d'une chose : le sergent et sa clique étaient parti sans se retourner, me laissant seule, saignant à terre. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il se sentait quelque peu embarrassé. Moi, par contre, j'étais loin de lui en vouloir. À sa place, j'aurais peut-être fait exactement la même chose, je ne savais pas ce que Dixon et sa bande souhaitaient obtenir de la caserne, mais dans tous les cas, aux yeux du sergent, cette chose valait au moins une vie.

– Bien, euh... attend moi ici une minute, tu veux bien ?

Comme si j'avais le choix. Il s'éloigna, accompagné de plusieurs personnes, et un militaire resta pour me surveiller. Avec un soupir, je m'appuyais contre le capot d'une voiture, regardant les environs. C'était plutôt impressionnant. Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'ils arrivaient à déplacer autant de bazar ainsi, sans prendre des heures à monter et démonter le camp à chaque fois. Ils étaient sacrément bien organisés... mais ça, je l'avais déjà constaté lors de mon séjour dans leur caserne.

Leurs camionnettes semblaient garées selon un schéma stratégique, les militaires armés surveillaient chaque recoin avec leur lampe torche. Un peu plus loin, il y avait aussi deux camions, beaucoup plus imposants. C'était des vrais camions, avec leurs pneus énormes. L'un était un véhicule de transport de marchandises alimentaires – je reconnaissais d'ailleurs la marque de chocolat industriels peinte sur le côté – et l'autre, une grosse citerne grise. Peut-être était-elle remplie de matériel ? Ou alors, elle contenait vraiment de l'essence. Il faudrait bien ça pour subvenir aux besoins d'autant de voitures. En tout cas, ça devait être génial d'être au volant d'un de ces monstres de ferraille ! De voir la route d'aussi haut. Notre bus me manquait, conduire me manquait. Dernièrement, je n'avais pas pu à cause de mes mains, mais si jamais l'occasion se présentait, je ne la laisserais pas passer.

– Ritsu, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? J'ai deux ou trois choses à te demander.

La voix du sergent me sortie de ma rêvasserie. Je me décollais vivement du capot, fixant l'homme. Il me fit un signe de main, m'invitant à le suivre. Ce que je fis, non sans appréhension... ou plutôt, si je devais être honnête, avec une certaine crainte. Un sentiment qui pris de l'ampleur lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il me conduisait à l'écart du camp. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au gros camion blanc, celui de la marque de chocolat, derrière lequel une sorte de bureau était installé. Enfin, il s'agissait surtout de deux chaises pliantes et d'une table de camping couverte de quelques papiers... et d'une quantité d'armes manifeste. Le tout était surmonté d'un tissu aux motifs camouflage. Accroché au côté du camion et maintenu par deux longs piquets de métal, ce tissu faisait office de toit. Avec un seul ordre, le sergent renvoya les trois militaires présents, nous laissant seuls.

Je m'assis sur la chaise pliante qu'il me désigna. Tout devrais bien se passer... n'est-ce pas ? Il voulais juste poser quelques questions. Rien de plus. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de nausée n'avait été que grandissant ? Nous devions être à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre du camp, masqués par le camion. Pour tout éclairage, il n'y avait que la lampe torche posée sur la table. Je détestais cette ambiance.

Le sergent Shinjô s'assit sur l'autre chaise, en face de moi, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

– Bien... j'aimerais que tu me raconte comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, et surtout, ce que sont devenues les personnes avec toi.

Par « les personnes avec moi », il parlait sans doute de Dixon et les deux autres. Bon sang... en y repensant maintenant, je me demandais comment j'avais pu accepter de voyager avec eux après ce que Anko m'avait fait. Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre ? J'excluais directement la vérité, il valait sûrement mieux éviter de lui révéler que je m'étais plus ou moins alliée avec eux pour suivre son groupe de militaires. Et il ne connaissait pas non plus mes amies, alors je préférais me taire sur elles aussi.

Je n'osais pas lever les yeux, mais sentais clairement que le sergent me fixait, alors que je gardais le silence. Vite, il fallait que je dise quelque chose ! Pourtant, rien ne voulait sortir, je n'arrivais qu'à triturer nerveusement mes doigts, les serrant afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tremblent de manière trop visible.

– Hé...

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis esquisser un mouvement de son bras. Avec un sursaut, je me levais si subitement que la chaise pliante bascula en arrière, reculant d'un pas. Le sergent me regarda de haut en bas, mais il n'était pas surprit. Il avait plutôt l'air... doux. Voire même, paternel.

– Tout va bien... je peux deviner ce que tu imagines, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? Je veux juste parler.

Énervée par mon propre réflexe, j'émis un court soupir.

– Ça va, ça va ! J'ai pigé.

– Bon... commençons par le début. Que t'es t-il arrivé, après ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de me rasseoir. Sans y avoir beaucoup réfléchit, je me lançais dans une explication improvisée, me remémorant tant bien que mal les événements.

– Quand vous êtes parti, toi et les autres militaires, les types... ils n'ont pas eu le courage de me tirer dessus. Ils pensaient sans doute que j'allais finir par me vider de mon sang, mais je, euh... j'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'à... tu te souviens, quand je suis arrivée à la caserne, tu as direct remarqué que j'avais moins d'affaires.

Tout en parlant, je tournais en rond en agitant les bras. Shinjô était un militaire, je savais parfaitement que si je restais immobile assise sur une chaise, il risquait de pouvoir détecter le mensonge... par contre, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine que bouger ainsi allait m'aider à lui faire croire ce que je racontais. Mais de toute façon, agitée comme j'étais, j'avais besoin de remuer un peu.

– … C'était le cas, j'en avais planqué. Il y avait une trousse de secours avec, alors... j'ai survécu grâce à ça.

Je marquais une pause, autant dans mes paroles que dans mes gestes, me demandant si l'histoire que j'inventais était assez crédible. En réalité, j'aurais été incapable de bouger, et encore moins de me soigner.

Le sergent s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

– De nos jours, seuls les plus dégourdis arrivent à survivre en solitaire.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il me croyait ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. Si j'arrivais à retrouver les autres, peut-être demanderais-je au vieux Shinsuke de m'apprendre quelques trucs concernant les expressions et le langage du corps. Il avait l'air drôlement calé dans ce domaine.

– Et dis-moi... comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? Tu n'es tout de même pas venue à cheval jusqu'ici ?

Je recommençais à me balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, pour quelques secondes de réflexions. Qu'est-ce que Kalei risquait, si je révélais au sergent qu'il m'avait avoué leur destination ? Après tout, il était son fils. Au pire, il serait puni...

– Non, j'ai relâché le cheval quand j'ai trouvé une voiture. Je n'ai pas revu les autres types. Et, euh... en fait, Kalei avait laissé une lettre, disant que vous alliez au port d'Hachinoe. Alors... j'ai juste suivi l'itinéraire le plus rapide, mais sans passer par les grandes routes. Je me suis arrêtée pour manger, mais cet imbécile de chien s'est encore sauvé. J'essayais de le rattraper quand les soldats m'ont rencontrée.

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque le dernier mot sorti. Tout cela me semblait plutôt... plausible ? En tout cas, j'avais évité de parler des autres. Shinjô semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Était-il en train de juger la crédibilité de mon histoire ? Où penser à la punition qu'il allait donner à son fils pour avoir révéler une information importante ? Je n'étais pas douée pour comprendre mes propres émotions, alors celles des autres... machinalement, je relevais la chaise, et m'assis dessus d'un mouvement las.

– Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Et... je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée... je ne pouvais pas...

Est-ce qu'il... s'excusait ? Le fait qu'il m'ait laissée à mon sort était une chose que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur, mais... je supposais qu'il demandait aussi pardon pour soulager sa conscience. Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de hausser les épaules. En tout cas, j'avais répondu à ses questions, alors pour moi, la discussion était terminée.

– Je sais que tu es du genre solitaire, mais... tu peux rester avec nous, si tu le souhaite. On t'accueillera. Tu as encore à t'améliorer en self-défense, aussi ! Et je suis certain que Kalei sera content de te revoir.

Je me retins de marmonner que cette dernière affirmation ne serait pas forcément réciproque.

– Mais si tu préfère partir... on pourra te donner quelques provisions. Mais pas plus, malheureusement... on a déjà du mal à transporter tout le monde avec les véhicules qu'on a, on ne peut pas s'en passer d'un.

Évidement que je n'espérais pas qu'ils m'offre gentiment l'une de leurs précieuses voitures. Plus important, j'étais véritablement libre de partir, si je le voulais ? Quel avait été l'intérêt de venir ici ? Bon je n'avais pas eu le choix, mais quand même... quoique, tu je pouvais repartir avec « quelques provisions », cela n'avait pas été que du temps perdu. D'ailleurs, j'avais faim. La dernière chose que j'avais avalé était un œuf cru, ce n'était pas nourrissant. Le sergent dû lire dans mes pensées, car il se pencha vers la table, et attrapa un sachet en plastique. Il me tendit trois biscuits militaires, que j'acceptais. C'était sec et sans goût, mais c'était mieux que rien.

– Où sont tes parents, Ritsu ?

La bouche pleine, je relevais la tête. Non mais d'où sortait cette question ? Il n'avait pas mieux à me demander ? J'étais certaine qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse, de toute façon.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai aient plus revu, depuis..., mâchonnais-je sans prendre la peine d'avaler avant de parler.

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais accepté l'idée de ne plus les revoir. Mes parents et mon frère... ils me manquaient, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. Toute seule pendant l'hiver, j'avais eu le temps de m'apitoyer, d'être en colère, d'avoir de l'espoir mais aussi du découragement. Durant les moments où je ne pouvais pas dormir à cause du froid, j'imaginais comment ça serait, de les retrouver après tout ce temps. J'imaginais ce que dirait ma mère en voyant ma figure balafrée et mes doigts manquants. Mais... il s'agissait juste de chimères qui m'avaient aidée à tenir sans me transformer en glaçon. Mais pourquoi parlait-il de cela maintenant ?

Devant mon regard interrogateur, le sergent soupira, fixant un point invisible sur le sol.

– Ma fille aurait eu le même âge que toi, aujourd'hui...

Sa fille ? Donc la sœur de Kalei, je supposais. Pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour lire entre les lignes, cela expliquait pourquoi il semblait assez... abattu. Et étrangement gentil.

* * *

La discussion avec le sergent n'avait pas durée bien longtemps après ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment su quoi répondre, alors je l'avais juste laissé. Nous n'avions plus grand chose à nous dire... il ne devait d'ailleurs pas être très satisfait de mes réponses, s'il espérait en apprendre plus sur le groupe de Dixon. Malheureusement pour lui, sur le moment, j'avais jugé qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire. Mais... j'étais indécise.

En tout cas, cette parlotte m'avait plombée. Je n'étais déjà pas bien en forme, alors maintenant, j'avais juste envie de trouver un lit et dormir. J'errais dans le camp, regardant bêtement les gens s'occuper. L'un des militaire me surveillait de loin, alors je me contentais de m'asseoir sur une glacière qui traînait devant le capot d'une voiture. Un mal de tête pointait, alors je gardais mes yeux à demi-fermés, évitant les faisceaux de lumière des lampes.

Et maintenant ? Je devais repartir, aller demander ces « provisions », puis me perdre dans la forêt en espérant que les autres retombe sur moi. Ils devaient me chercher... bon sang, j'espérais que les autres ne s'étaient pas retournés contre mes amies à cause de ce que j'avais fait. Il fallait que je pense à reprendre mon arme, aussi. Cela m'étais complètement sorti de la tête. Retourner avec ce groupe, et cette fille hybride et à moitié psychopathe. On se rendait tous au même point, Hachinoe, mais la caserne n'était pas attaquée par les montres, et avait des militaires armés comme défense. Ils avaient plus de chances que nous d'y arriver. Et maintenant que j'y repensais, en réalité... Dixon et les autres souhaitaient surtout retrouver ce groupe-ci. Et il était juste là. Alors, s'ils atteignaient leur but, est-ce qu'ils nous laisseraient en plan, mes amies et moi ? Y allait-il falloir qu'on leur vole une voiture ? Ou alors... on pouvait aussi les abandonner et partir avec le sergent et sa troupe. Eux, ils n'étaient que trois, ils n'allaient jamais oser attaquer de front. Toutes ces informations tournaient en rond dans ma tête... j'avais l'impression que mes prochaines actions allaient être décisives pour notre survie. Ou alors, peut-être que je tergiversais beaucoup trop. Voilà un reproche très inhabituel pour moi.

– Ritsuuu, alors t'es vraiment là !

Une nouvelle fois, une voix me tira de mes pensées. En relevant la tête, je vis Kalei trottiner dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais pas avoir plus de cinq minutes de calme ? Seule avec mes pensées ?

– Salut..., maronnais-je comme toute salutation.

– T'as trouvé la lettre que j'avais laissé ? interrogea t-il directement.

– Oui... merci de m'avoir dit, pour Hachinoe.

Kalei sourit, l'air fier de lui, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant autour.

– Et tes amies ? Elles sont pas avec toi ? Tu sais, mon père acceptera sûrement qu'elles nous rejoignent ! Suffit de lui demander.

Je me figeais quelques secondes, fixant le garçon, avant de me rappeler qu'effectivement, il avait rencontré Yui et Mio avant le départ de la caserne. D'un seul geste, je me remis debout. Ce mouvement dû paraître plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu, car Kalei fit un pas en arrière l'air inquiet.

– Tu ne parles pas d'elles. Ni à ton père, ni à qui que ce soit, murmurais-je d'un ton peu engageant.

Le garçon leva ses mains devant sa poitrine comme pour m'empêcher d'approcher.

– D-d'accord ! D'accord...

Je ne détournais pas mon regard du sien, comme si j'essayais de savoir s'il allait vraiment tenir sa langue. Je ne voyais pas quel bénéfice il pourrait avoir en parlant d'elles, mais on ne savait jamais, peut-être allait-il les mentionner par inadvertance. Kalei sembla un moment mal-à-l'aise, et détourna la conversation.

– Eh... il va y avoir une veillée, ce soir, tu veux venir écouter... ?

Une veillée ? Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça... mais serait-il vraiment intelligent de partir maintenant ? La nuit n'allait peut-être pas durer encore très longtemps, et je n'imaginais pas ce qu'il m'arriverais si je me faisais surprendre par le jour avant que les autres ne me retrouve. Peut-être qu'ils avaient même déjà repérer le groupe de la caserne en me cherchant.

Un petit rassemblement s'était formé au centre du camp. Allaient-ils vraiment... faire de la musique ? Malgré moi, je m'approchais par curiosité. Un homme assez jeune était occupé à accorder une guitare sèche, entouré de personnes assises par terre, parlant entre elles. L'homme se mit ensuite à gratter les cordes. Je m'assis légèrement à l'écart, écoutant le morceaux qu'il jouait. Ce n'était pas parfait, il y avait pas mal de petits ratés, mais vu que tout le monde chantait par dessus, ce n'était pas flagrant. C'était une musique très connue, je me rappelais de la chanson originale. Sur ce morceau, la batterie était assez simple et répétitive. Je fermais les yeux et en imaginais une devant moi. À la salle du club, il y avait une batterie classique, avec les cinq tambours et les trois cymbales habituels. De quoi jouer une grande majorité des morceaux que l'on pouvait trouver. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pratiqué... est-ce que, même si je me retrouvais les baguettes en main, j'arriverais toujours à jouer ? Ce n'était pas comme le vélo, il fallait en faire pour conserver. Pourtant mes mains bougeaient toutes seules au rythme entraînant de la chanson, comme si elles tapaient sur des tambours invisibles. Une nostalgie désagréable me passa sur le cœur. Je détestais espérer un quelconque retour en arrière, ou espérer que l'on puisse rebâtir quelque chose, l'espoir n'allait pas m'aider à remplir mon estomac... mais en voyant tout ces gens se battant pour rester droits et ne pas tomber dans la facilité ou se déchirer entre eux, je songeais qu'espérer autre chose qu'une vie de proie n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

Il faisait chaud. J'avais étrangement chaud, en particulier sur mes joues. Je voyais uniquement une teinte rougeâtre, comme lorsqu'on ferme les yeux en plein soleil. Après une longue inspiration, et m'être rendue compte que j'avais mal à l'épaule gauche, je me redressais vivement, me rendant compte que j'étais effectivement en plein soleil, allongée sur un tapis de sol. Une soudaine peur s'empara de moi, tel un étudiant qui se réveillerais en sursaut en retard pour un examen. Sans réfléchir, je me levais en catastrophe, reculant en regardant tout autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans le camp de la caserne ? Pourquoi ? M'étais-je réellement endormie ? Je ne me rappelais de rien après avoir écouté la musique.

En reculant, je marchais sur quelque chose de mou. Un grognement se fit entendre, et je bascula en arrière, me rendant compte que je venais de trébucher sur une personne allongée par terre dans un sac de couchage. Dans ma chute, je me rattrapais à la première chose disponible, à savoir le bord d'une table pliante. Peu stable, cette dernière bascula avec moi, renversant tout ce qui se trouvait dessus dans un fracas bruyant. Notamment un sceau en plastique rempli d'eau tiède, qui déversa l'intégralité de son contenu sur ma tête, en même temps que mon dos cogna contre la terre rocailleuse.

Je toussais en me redressant immédiatement, une seule idée en tête, m'échapper des rayons. Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller loin, et me jetais littéralement sur le côté, entre deux voitures. Rien que le fait d'être à l'ombre me rassurais grandement... mon cœur battait encore la chamade, et j'avais un tournis assez désagréable. Mon visage avait dû chauffer au soleil – et la bouffée d'angoisse au réveil n'avait pas arrangé ça – et l'eau, bien qu'elle était tiède, m'avais fait un sacré choc.

– Euh... tu vas bien ?

Assise par terre contre la voiture, je relevais la tête, fixant un militaire à l'air perplexe derrière ma frange humide.

– J'ai juste... je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être au soleil, je crois, bredouillais-je comme toute explication.

L'homme n'émit qu'un « mh » pensif. Non loin de moi, j'entendis plusieurs personnes remettre la table d'aplomb, tout en râlant à propos d'eau potable gâchée. De mon côté, je remettais les souvenirs d'hier en m'essuyant le visage avec mes manches. Sous les suggestions de plusieurs personnes qui trouvaient que j'avais « l'air malade », j'avais décidé de me reposer quelques minutes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être fatiguée au point de dormir plusieurs heures.

Perdre du temps ainsi... maintenant, j'allais devoir encore attendre avant de repartir. Et... est-ce que le groupe de Dixon et mes amies avaient trouvé un endroit ou s'abriter ? Ils avaient la camionnette et la voiture bleue, mais... il fallait que je les retrouve au plus vite.

Même en plein jour, il y avait pas mal de personnes debout. Au moins une vingtaine, s'occupant de leurs affaires tranquillement sous le soleil. Alors... c'était vrai. Le savoir était une chose, en être témoin en était un autre. Tout ce monde sous les rayons, sans aucun problème. Ils avaient vraiment trouvé un moyen de repousser les monstres.

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Un objet ? Je parcourais la camp des yeux. Au vu de leur matériel et de leur évidente habileté à l'utiliser, ils devaient bien s'agir de véritables militaires de métier. Pas simplement d'un groupe faisant semblant. Cela se ressentait dans leurs attitudes et leurs façons de parler... ou alors, ils étaient vraiment tous très doués. Mais s'ils faisaient réellement partie de l'armée du Japon, alors peut-être gardaient-ils contact avec le gouvernement. Si ce dernier existait encore. Nous, nous n'avions aucun moyen de communication, alors impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde. Et si des scientifiques gouvernementaux avaient fini par étudier les monstres, et réussi à inventer quelque chose pour lutter contre ? Cela me semblait tellement être de la science-fiction. Mais dans un monde apocalyptique ou les humains se font découper en tranches par des choses aussi impitoyables que machinales, je ne savais plus ce que relevait de la science ou pas.

Profitant de l'homme militaire qui était resté planté à surveiller, je lui adressais directement la question, en essorant mes mèches de cheveux.

– Hé, dis-moi... comment est-ce que vous faites ? Pour éviter que les... monstres n'attaquent ?

Il haussa les épaules, et tapota son arme avec un grand sourire empli de fierté.

– Ça, c'est plutôt dissuasif !

Je doutais franchement de l'efficacité d'une arme et de la véracité de cette réponse. Alors j'insistais un peu pour en savoir plus.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà directement eu affaire à l'un d'eux ?

Il fit clairement un « non » de la tête. Alors, il n'avait jamais affronté de Trancheur ? Ni même un Siffleur ? Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il paraissait si calme.

– Les monstres se fichent des armes, c'est comme... des machines à tuer, tentais-je alors de lui expliquer. Ils attaquent de jour, et tranchent absolument tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Je n'ai jamais vu des armes à feu faire quoi que ce soit contre eux. Un camp comme ça, c'est juste un terrain de jeu géant.

Ma dernière remarque ne sembla pas lui plaire du tout. Avec un mouvement agacé, il émit un court soupir légèrement dédaigneux.

– Notre sergent fait ce qu'il faut pour tenir ces choses éloignées.

Puis il tourna les talons sans poursuivre. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de palabrer longtemps. Il allait falloir que je reste dans le camp jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe... Si je quittais le camp en plein jour, j'allais sûrement me faire attaquer... mais à partir de quand ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une certaine limite à ne pas franchir ? Anxieuse, je me penchais pour regarder la carrière de pierre. À ma droite, il y avait la petite falaise et la route par laquelle j'étais arrivée, et à ma gauche, juste un grand champ de pierres plat, et au loin, une lisière de forêt. J'étais terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée d'apercevoir une forme blanche rôdant dans les environs, guettant comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Mais rien, pas un seul mouvement.

Je passais longtemps, immobile, à attendre que mes vêtements sèchent, des pensées tournant dans mon esprit. Vu qu'ils avaient effectivement un moyen de repousser les monstres... une idée me vint soudainement, me paraissant évidente. Peut-être que si Dixon et les autres traquaient la caserne, c'était qu'ils souhaitaient s'emparer de ce moyen. Si c'était le cas... premièrement, je comprenais aisément pourquoi le sergent avait préféré me laisser à mon sort plutôt que mettre en danger toutes les personnes qu'il protégeait. D'accord, mais... pourquoi Dixon voudrait voler ce moyen ? Pourquoi ne pas s'allier avec la caserne, tout simplement ? Une réponse me vint sans efforts. Peut-être... à cause d'Anko. D'après ce que j'avais interprété, cette fille était semblable à Mio, une personne ayant été un jour en lien avec ces monstres, d'une autre façon que servir de chair à pâté. Tout s'enchaînait dans mon esprit. Est-ce que la caserne n'acceptait pas ce genre de « personnes » ? Je me souvenais de l'examen médical un peu étrange que j'avais passé la première fois. Le médecin avait longuement tâté les os de mon dos et de mes bras. Peut-être cherchait-il à vérifier que j'étais entièrement humaine. Est-ce que Mio et Anko avaient des os différents ? Je marquais cela dans mon esprit, pour penser à poser la question à mon amie – même si cela ne risquait pas de lui plaire.

Bon d'accord, en supposant que Dixon veuille effectivement prendre le moyen de repousser les monstres sans pour autant devoir rejoindre la caserne. Était-il vraiment prêt à condamner autant de personnes juste pour se protéger ? Le sergent me paraissait assez... ouvert, et prêt à accepter du monde parmi son groupe. Mais peut-être avait-il eu une mauvaise expérience avec un « hybride » et pensait qu'ils étaient tous mauvais. Mais dans mon cas... depuis qu'elle m'avait retrouvée, Mio avait toujours été... Mio. À part les changements physiologiques tels que la faim ou le sommeil, je n'avais pas noté de penchants trop étranges. En ce qui concernait Anko, par contre... j'appuyais légèrement sur le pansement de ma main gauche, comme pour vérifier si les sensations n'étaient pas revenues. Mais quasiment rien. De toute façon, même si elle avait une propension sadique, cruelle ou je ne sais quoi, il suffirait de la surveiller de près. Elle restait une gamine, après tout. La nuit, en tout cas. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait la journée, mais durant les derniers jours de cohabitation, rien ne nous était arrivé.

Si seulement tout pouvait s'arranger pour qu'on puisse tous se rendre à Hachinoe dans la joie et la bonne humeur... si je parlais à Dixon, peut-être qu'il m'écouterais, au lieu de vouloir s'en prendre à la caserne.

À réfléchir autant, je m'ennuyais ferme. La faim et la soif n'arrangeait rien, mais je n'osais pas demander quelque chose à un membre du camp, cela ne me paraissait pas honnête, en sachant que j'allais repartir. Au bout d'un long moment, Stone vint s'allonger à côté de moi en baillant, à moitié sur le dos. Dans cette position, on aurait dit que ses babines dessinaient un sourire. Le soleil brillait beaucoup, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un mois de juin, et à force de regarder des gens passer calmement, je fini par céder et tendre mon bras. La crainte de voir mes doigts sectionnés à la seconde où ils seraient directement au soleil ne me quittait pas. Pourtant, absolument rien ne se passa... j'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait, de sentir la chaleur sur sa peau. Et si l'humanité arrivait à survivre longtemps, est-ce que notre corps et notre esprit finirait par muter pour adopter des caractéristiques adaptées à un mode de vie nocturne ? Je baissais mon bras. De toute façon, inutile de trop penser à l'avenir, je n'avais pas énormément de chances de voir cela arriver... l'important était le moment présent, ça avait toujours était le présent, durant les mois de survie au jour le jour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! le prochain devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps (moins longtemps que celui là, en tout cas!)


	12. Sous le temps

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** Sous le temps

* * *

 _Mardi 1 juillet 2014_

Marcher dans la forêt me fatiguait. J'avais hâte de retrouver une ville, de pouvoir me déplacer entre les rues et dormir sur un véritable matelas, au lieu de la banquette ou l'arrière de la camionnette. Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, je n'avais pas attendu plus longtemps avant de repartir. Les « quelques provisions » qu'ils m'avaient donné se résumaient à une gourde d'eau claire et trois biscuits militaires aussi secs et durs que du marbre. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Non, ce qui m'énervais, c'était qu'ils ne m'avaient pas laissé reprendre mon arme à feu. Trop dangereux qu'ils disaient, et de toute façon, je n'avais pas eu le choix, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Tenter de la prendre de force ? Même pas la peine d'y penser. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'aider à tenir devant les heures de recherche qui m'attendait. Rien que gravir la petite route de pierre qui sortait de la carrière m'épuisait, j'avais l'impression que chacune de mes jambes pesait une tonne, et que la pente était aussi abrupte qu'un versant de montagne. Lorsque la voiture militaire l'avait descendu, cela ne m'avait pas paru aussi difficile. Question de perception, peut-être. J'avais rapidement dit au-revoir à Kalei et à son père, ce dernier m'ayant précisé que si je changeais d'avis, il fallait revenir avant le jour prochain, ils projetaient de repartir de continuer leur voyage à ce moment là. Je gardais cette information dans un coin de mon esprit, car si nous arrivions à les suivre de loin, cela nous faciliterait grandement les choses.

Arrivé en haut de la falaise – même si elle ne devait faire qu'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur – je poussais un long soupir en regardant vers le bas, le groupe de la caserne semblait beaucoup plus organisé vu d'au-dessus. Et maintenant ? Il fallait que je cherche les autres... au hasard, dans la forêt. Sans doute serait-il mieux de d'abord retrouver la route. En pleine nuit, je préférais rester sur le sentier, quitte à faire un léger détour au lieu de tirer tout droit à travers les troncs et leur pénombre. Malgré la nuit, l'air restait lourd, comme si la forêt empêchait toute brise de rafraichir l'atmosphère, et ça sentait fort la résine.

Sans motivation, je m'engageais donc sur le chemin de terre qui partait entre les arbres. On voyait clairement les deux sillons des roues fait par le passage des voitures. Stone, qui marchait près de moi, se mit soudainement à accélérer, et s'enfonça un peu plus loin... tant pis pour lui, je n'allais pas lui courir après. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, avant que mon attention fut attirée par une lumière clignotante. Une lampe torche ? Je n'étais à même pas dix mètres de la falaise, s'agissait-il d'un militaire faisant une ronde ?

– Ah... tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir, ça fait des plombes qu'on poireaute, m'interpella une voix quand le faisceau de la lampe se rapprochait.

C'était Yui, mes doutes s'envolèrent après quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle se baissa légèrement pour caresser Stone qui s'agitait gaiement à la vision de sa maîtresse. J'avais eu un instant d'incertitude, car le ton employé ne lui seyait pas du tout. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre mon amie parler d'une manière aussi... blasée. Bon au moins, je n'aurais pas à errer bêtement.

– Vous... avez réussi à retrouver le groupe de la caserne ? questionnais-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de la falaise.

– T'as vu toute la lumière qu'ils font ? C'est dur de les louper quand on passe par ici.

Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire.

– Et évidemment... il fallait que tu nous fasse perdre du temps, encore. Hein Ricchan ? continua t-elle en tournant les talons.

D'accord... elle était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, cette nuit. Je la suivis en accélérant légèrement pour me retrouver à son niveau.

– Non mais attend... tu crois peut-être que j'avais envie me perdre en forêt ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Yui avait plutôt l'air fatiguée. Et pas uniquement au niveau physique. Je pressentais de continuer à discuter de ça n'allait pas mener bien loin, alors je n'insistais pas. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas nier que je me trouvais particulièrement stupide à m'être enfuie de la sorte. Sur le moment, la panique ne m'avait pas laissé d'autres solutions, j'avais réellement cru qu'un Siffleur me fixait, mais après coup... j'avais honte.

– Et... Anko ? me rappelais-je soudainement.

– La balle lui a traversé l'épaule et s'est fiché dans la clavicule. Une galère pour l'enlever. Mais bon, elle est en vie, quoi.

Cette nouvelle éveilla en moi des sentiments contraires. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas tuée, sinon sans doute que Dixon et Shinsuke se serait retournés contre nous... mais je ne pu empêcher une petite vague de déception de passer dans mon esprit. Déçue d'avoir évité de donner la mort. Voilà bien un sentiment que jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir...  
Nous marchions dans le silence. Je suivais simplement Yui, qui depuis le début, n'avait pas tenté de blaguer ou de partir dans une discussion légère, et elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Par intermittences, j'entendais clairement son ventre gronder. C'était vrai, j'avais oublié qu'on était dans une situation critique, nous n'avions plus une seule boite de nourriture sous la main. Et ce n'était pas les œufs cru ou les racines bouillies qui allaient nous aider. Peut-être était-ce la faim qui l'a mettait à cran... je connaissais cela. Ce n'était pas le simple creux que l'on avait en permanence dans l'estomac, mais bel et bien le sentiment obsédant d'un manque viscéral.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au camp, à peine deux ou trois minutes de marche. Je m'attendais à ce que les autres se soient installés dans une petite clairière, ou une zone sans arbres, mais ils avaient apparemment préféré s'embêter à conduire entre les troncs pour se garer en plein milieu de la forêt. La camionnette et la voiture bleue étaient là, ainsi que le vieux Shinsuke, assis sur une souche, occupé à lire un livre. Il avait pendu sa lampe torche à une branche basse, de sorte que la lumière arrive pile sur les pages. Tout était bien calme.

– Et les autres ? lui demandais-je.

– Parti chasser, répondit Shinsuke sans lever le nez de son livre.

Par « chasser » je supposais qu'il entendait plutôt « trouver quoi que ce soit de comestible dans les environs ». Yui de son côté, était allé grimper dans la camionnette. Sa lampe torche posée sur un carton vide qui traînait dans le coffre, elle s'était enroulée dans une couverture. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, mais j'étais inquiète, il n'y avait pas besoin d'y vérifier à deux fois pour se rendre compte qu'elle grelottait, et était particulièrement pâle. Je montais à mon tour dans le coffre, en restant sur le bord, devinant que mon amie était en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie. C'était une chose qui nous arrivait trop souvent, et d'habitude, j'avais sur moi des morceaux de sucre pour y palier, comme une solution de secours pour éviter l'évanouissement. Mais dans cette situation... sans rien dire, je lui tapotais la joue pour la garder éveillée, et posa mon sac à dos à côté d'elle. Heureusement les biscuits militaires tombaient à pic. Je les cassaient en quatre pour qu'ils soient plus facile à mâcher, tout doucement... inutile de le nier, je ne voulais pas les partager avec Shinsuke. Moi, je jugeais que je pouvais encore tenir, alors je laissais Yui manger les trois, avec des gestes si lents que j'étais fatiguée rien qu'à les voir.

– Hé Ritsu, j'aimerais discuter.

Je me crispais en entendant une voix, _sa_ voix. Elle n'était pas en train de récupérer après sa blessure par balle, celle-là ? Je ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Anko était assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, la portière ouverte, à quelques mètres de nous. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette proposition ? Voulais t-elle réellement discuter ? Ou était-ce une manœuvre pour m'éloigner ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, encore ? marmonnais-je d'un ton défiant.

– Rien. Je veux seulement parler...

Elle se leva difficilement, en tenant son épaule. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage dans le noir, mais le petit gémissement que j'entendis me confirma qu'elle avait mal. Donc, elle était aussi sensible aux balles que nous... c'était bon à savoir. Même si je n'avais plus mon arme. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Yui, mais elle ne faisait que fixer un point invisible, la tête baissée. Et ne réagit pas lorsque je descendis du véhicule. Contrairement à son habitude, Anko semblait... sérieuse. Elle qui passait son temps à se moquer ou à s'amuser à m'effrayer... cette fois, elle ne semblait pas vouloir plaisanter. La gamine alla s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture bleue. Moi, je restais en face d'elle, les bras croisés. Cette fois, je gardais mon calme. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais l'impression de menace qu'Anko dégageait habituellement s'était totalement évanouie. Son visage faiblement éclairé par une petite lampe de camping posée à côté d'elle lui donnait seulement l'air d'une fille normale. Le fait qu'elle ait l'air de souffrir contribuait sûrement à cette impression.

– Je vais être directe. Que dirais-tu de… rejoindre ce groupe tous ensemble ?

Elle chuchotait tout bas, si bien que je mis plusieurs seconde à comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de me proposer ça ? À moi ? Elle parlait du groupe de la caserne, c'était certain... alors maintenant qu'on les avaient retrouvés, elle changeait de stratégie et se mettait à jouer la fille sympa ? Je vis une bonne occasion de creuser un peu, et ne me pria pas pour questionner.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Toi et les autres voulaient obtenir quelque chose de la caserne, c'est pour ça que vous avez essayé de me négocier, ou je ne sais quoi.

Alors maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé que j'avais de plutôt bonne relations avec la caserne – ou qu'en tout cas, ils ne me tireraient pas dessus à vue – elle voulait s'en servir. Puisque la force n'avait pas marché, alors elle comptait s'introduire dans le camp avec mon aide, hein. Je ne pouvais que supposer la raison, mais ses intentions étaient claires. Sans doute avait-elle jugé qu'il serait beaucoup plus facile pour son groupe d'intégrer la caserne si un médiateur tel que moi, qui connaissais les deux parties, les aidaient.

Anko garda le silence.

– Donc… tu as besoin de moi, précisais-je tout haut.

Je jubilais presque devant la situation. Qui se trouvait dans la mauvaise position, en ce moment ? Le fait qu'elle me demande mon aide me donnais un certain pouvoir de décision sur elle. Pour l'instant, je n'envisageais absolument pas d'accéder à sa requête. Je n'oubliais pas que le sergent avait déjà rencontré Dixon et Shinsuke lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de me négocier, et je doutais fortement qu'il accepte. Chose que je rappelais au souvenir de Anko.

– J'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé entre Dixon et le sergent ?

Elle haussa l'une de ses épaule.

– Si ce n'est que ça... on n'a qu'à le laisser.

Je n'avais pas encore bien cerné la relation entre Anko et les deux adultes, mais il m'avait semblé que ces derniers se sentaient concernés par elle. Qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Et elle était prête à les planter ainsi ? Et à l'avouer sans gêne devant moi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, hein ? insista t-elle.

Je sentais clairement que cette conversation n'allait mener à rien. De mon côté, il était hors de question de l'aider, et elle, ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à mes questions. Il fallait aussi dire que parler avec elle m'agaçais profondément, je voulais juste mettre un terme à cette causette. Alors autant ne pas faire traîner mon refus plus longtemps.

– C'est pas moi, la question. Tu veux que je te dise le fond de ma pensée ? Je te trouve particulièrement hypocrite. Et fourbe. Et je suis certaine que tu manigances quelque chose de pas net envers la caserne. Je sais pas ce que tu leur veux, mais ce n'est pas du bien. Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te faire confiance, après ce que tu m'as fait ? Pas question que je m'embarque dans tes idées, et encore moins que j'implique mes amies ou tous ces gens.

Ma réponse n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire. Vraiment pas. Mais je ne la laisserais pas faire ce qu'elle voulait. Anko descendit lentement du capot de la voiture, se plaça debout juste en face de moi.

– D'accord… tu as raison sur un point, je suis fourbe. Et je n'ai aucune attache affective, contrairement à toi. Tu aimes tes amies, n'est-ce pas.

Elle parlait encore plus doucement. Inutile de réfléchir longtemps pour lire entre les lignes. Alors comme la discussion n'avait pas marché, elle passait aux menaces, maintenant ? Mais elle pouvait toujours courir. Dans les faits, nous étions trois contre elle. Et puis, même en temps qu'hybride, elle était sensible aux balles, j'avais pu le confirmer.

– Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Je t'ai tiré dessus. Je peux recommencer, et cette fois en visant mieux.

Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus le pouvoir de me faire peur... sans doute, d'un côté, pour réparer en quelque sorte ma stupide fuite. Après un court soupir agacé, Anko s'avança d'un pas et appuya ses doigts en-dessous de mon épaule droite, pile sur les entailles au couteau, comme pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Je tiqua, me ne m'écarta pas. Pas question de lui faire ce plaisir.

– De nuit, peut-être que je ne suis qu'une gamine. Mais le jour ? J'ai déjà brisé les vertèbres de l'autre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive pire, pas vrai ?

Je ne su pas le moins du monde comment réagir face à ça. J'eus quelques instants d'incertitude. Était-ce du bluff ? Je savais que la blessure de Mio était réelle, bien que mon amie n'ai pas l'air d'en souffrir ni d'y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Je ne lui avais pas redemandé à propos de ça, j'avais supposé qu'elle nous en parlerait si cela n'allait pas. Mais de toute façon... si Anko se transformait en monstre le jour tel un loup-garou inversé, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas déjà attaqué la caserne ? Peut-être que la chose qui gardait les monstres à distance marchait aussi sur… les hybrides ? Ou alors c'était juste du chiqué ? Je restais silencieuse. J'avais besoin de poser plusieurs questions à Mio avant tout.

– Réfléchi bien, conclu t-elle.

Anko m'adressa un dernier regard mauvais, avant de retourner s'allonger dans la voiture. Et maintenant... je n'étais pas plus avancée. À part le fait de savoir que cette gamine avait besoin du groupe de la caserne au point de ravaler sa fierté pour me demander de l'y emmener, sans doute pour avoir un garant qui connaissait déjà le groupe, et augmenter ses chances d'être acceptée. Probablement avait-elle aussi... peur de l'examen médical qu'ils faisaient passer aux étranger, et qui risquerait de révéler sa condition ? Mais comment pouvait-elle en être au courant ? C'était peut-être moi qui lui en avait parlé pendant... l'interrogatoire qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

* * *

Yui avait fini par s'endormir. Ou s'évanouir de faim, je ne savais pas. Je lui avais seulement mis une couverture pliée sous la tête pour éviter que sa nuque lui fasse mal lorsqu'elle reviendrait à elle, et l'avais laissée se reposer dans la camionnette. De mon côté, j'avais attendu que les autres reviennent, puis finalement, avait décidé de mettre à profit ce temps. Shinsuke aussi, était parti je ne savais où, alors je préférais ne pas trop m'éloigner du camp. Armée d'une lampe et d'un canif, je furetais tout autour, examinant les branches pour trouver des œufs, ou arrachant quelques plantes pour savoir si leur racines seraient comestibles. Je cherchais aussi des insectes, bien qu'en avaler me dégoûtait toujours autant... en cette saison, on en trouvait de toute sorte, en particulier après les pluies. Mais pas de chance, bien que l'on soit normalement en pleine saison des pluies, le climat avait été plutôt sec ces derniers temps. Si bien que je ne trouvais que de la terre sous les branches mortes que je soulevais. C'était dommage, j'espérais trouver des chenilles ou des chilopodes, ces trucs horribles étaient tellement gros qu'on pouvait les manger comme des crevettes.

J'avais mal au dos, à force de me pencher, et fut surprise du temps écoulé lorsque je consultais ma montre. En été les nuits était toujours très courtes, et le soleil allait se lever dans un moment. Pas de quoi s'affoler, mais je gardais l'horaire dans un coin de ma tête. Tout comme ma discussion avec Anko, me rendant de plus en plus perplexe. Je craignais qu'elle ne passe à l'action seule. Bien sur la caserne et ses militaires avaient de quoi se défendre, mais en prenant en compte la « nature » difficile à cerner de cette gamine, je n'étais pas tranquille.

D'autres lumières me parvinrent. Les autres étaient enfin rentrés ? J'espérais qu'ils avaient eu plus de chance que moi. Je revint vers le camp. Yui s'était réveillée, et était accroupie en train de se nettoyer le visage au-dessus d'une bassine d'eau. Seule Mio était rentrée, je ne vis aucune trace de Dixon ni de Shinsuke. Elle portait le fusil anesthésiant dont s'était servi Anko pour me tirer dessus lors de notre première rencontre, mais surtout, un oiseau de bonne taille.

– Ah Ritsu, tu es enfin de retour. Regarde, j'ai eu de la chance, cette nuit, il était déjà blessé, alors il n'a pas réussi à s'envoler.

C'était un faisan versicolore. Je connaissais cet animal, c'était rien de moins que l'oiseau national du Japon. Un peu comme l'aigle l'est pour les États-unis, à la différence qu'eux, c'est est établi par un décret. Ici, c'était plutôt non-officiel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce symbole national allait faire un parfait repas. J'oubliais parfois que cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avaient plus vu mes amies... elles avaient eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, entre temps.

Mais pour l'instant, j'avais autre chose en tête, il fallait que je leur parle. Je leur fis signe d'approcher, et interpella Yui devant sa non-réaction.

– Yui, amène-toi, faut qu'on parle.

Mon amie ne répondit pas... en tout cas, pas oralement. Elle se contenta d'émettre un « pff » indifférent, et tourna les talon en m'ignorant superbement. Et moi, je restais plantée comme une cruche, la regardant s'éloigner et aller s'asseoir près de la petite lampe de camping. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas bien, mais... j'hésitais à lui demander une nouvelle fois de venir, mais jugeais qu'il valait mieux laisser couler. En m'approchant de Mio, je décelais un regard fuyant de sa part. Suspectant anguille sous roche, je fis un léger coup de tête désignant Yui.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? chuchotais-je.

Mio détourna les yeux en joignant ses mains pour tripoter les fils de ses manches. Je connaissais ce genre d'attitude. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre elles alors que j'étais à la caserne, et mon amie allait sans doute trouver un euphémisme pour amenuiser le problème.

– Disons que pendant ton absence, on as eu... une discussion légèrement déplaisante.

Bingo. Je ne me priais pas pour reformuler selon ma propre vision des choses.

– Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes engueulées, non ?

Mio fit un léger mouvement d'épaule, l'air de dire « oui, bon, d'accord ».

– A cause de moi ?

– Pas uniquement..., marmotta-elle. Écoute, je sais qu'elle n'en a pas l'air, mais Yui est... fragile, en ce moment. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas la seule à être, euh... affectée par la... présence des autres.

Décidément, elle aimait beaucoup les phrases alambiquées pour dire quelque chose de simple. En gros, Yui était soûlée d'être en compagnie du groupe de Dixon ? Je supposais aussi que côtoyer une... personne telle que Anko n'était pas très sain pour l'esprit. Pourtant, elle était bien restée longtemps avec Mio, non ? Ses crises d'hypoglycémie ne devait pas l'aider non plus. A cause de tout cela, je restais inquiète, mais tout de même... j'imaginais mal Yui en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un – et encore moins Mio – ou se mettre à crier. Je soupirais longuement. Enfin, pour l'instant, on avait un autre problème.

– Que fait-on, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on attend que la caserne reparte, ou on s'en va de notre côté ? s'enquit Mio sans attendre que je commence.

Je regardais la voiture bleue, Anko était toujours à l'intérieur, allongée. Je ne savais pas si elle dormais, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, alors j'attrapais mon amie par la manche et m'éloigna. Avant tout, je commençais par le début. En parlant doucement et en prenant le temps de rassembler mes idées, j'exposais précisément la situation à Mio, en lui décrivant la conversation avec Anko plus tôt. Je terminais en insistant sur les menaces qu'elle avait proféré.

Une fois mon speech fini, j'attendis sa réaction, qui tardait à venir. Elle m'avait écoutée en silence, et n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire.

– Est-ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? la sollicitais-je. Pendant le jour, vous êtes… différentes ? Pourrait-elle nous attaquer ?

Je me doutais que ce genre de question n'allaient pas lui plaire. C'était toujours compliqué de faire parler Mio sur ce sujet.

– Je… peut-être, bredouilla t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive quand le jour se lève ?

J'insistais encore, pour savoir si Anko était une réelle menace, ou si ce n'était que des mensonges. Mio, visiblement agitée, se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre avec une expression nerveuse.

– Je ne me rappelle pas… seulement des images, parfois. Ou plutôt, une seule sensation : j'ai besoin de lumière. Comment dire… je suis... en train de dépérir, et le seul moyen d'y remédier est de trouver les rayons du soleil.

D'accord, elles partageait un besoin vital du soleil, mais... était-ce tout ? Peut-être que Anko voulait faire genre, mais qu'elle était aussi perdue que Mio lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça. Mon amie n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses mains, on aurait dit un élève interrogé au tableau, craignant la question du professeur. Je lui tapotais gentiment la joue pour tenter de la déstresser un peu. Ce qui me rappela au passage que j'avais une autre conversation à avoir avec elle, mais ce sera sans doute pour un moment un peu moins tendu.

– Ritsu... je me disais... ces gens n'ont par l'air mauvais... ça serait bien de ne plus avoir à se soucier des Trancheurs. Et puis, c'est quand même l'armée, s'ils sont en contact avec le gouvernement... ou ce qu'il en reste... enfin, on n'aura plus de chance de survivre en faisant le voyage avec eux, je pense.

Je hochais la tête. Certes, vivre en communauté n'était pas vraiment mon fort, mais avec mes amies pour m'aider, peut-être que ça avait plus de chance de marcher. Et de durer, cette fois. Mais il y avait toujours des appréhensions qui me restait collées à l'esprit.

– Y'a un truc dont je dois te prévenir Mio, quand je suis arrivée la première fois dans leur caserne, ils m'ont fait passé une auscultation médicale plutôt... étrange.

Je m'apprêtais à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais mon amie devina la suite.

– Est-ce qu'ils avaient de chercher quelque chose sur les endroits où les os sont saillants ?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Elle avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mio attrapa ses cheveux noirs en queue de cheval, et se pencha légèrement vers moi, comme si elle voulait me montrer quelque chose sur sa nuque. Mais il n'y avait rien.

– Ils voulaient probablement savoir si tu étais... comme moi. Là, appuie, c'est assez... flagrant.

Après une légère hésitation, j'appuyais sur sa peau, là ou les vertèbres ressortaient. Au lieu d'être lisses, les os semblait comme... rugueux. Couverts de petites aspérités. On aurait vraiment dit qu'ils étaient... fait de gravier. C'était... effrayant. Quels genre de... mutations avait subi son corps, si j'arrivais à les sentir rien qu'en appuyant ainsi ?

– Ça... te fait mal ? questionnais-je en baissant ma main.

– Non. C'est juste... étrange, au début, mais je m'y suis habituée.

Alors c'était pour ça, toute cette mascarade avec le médecin. J'évitais de me demander le pourquoi du comment ses os étaient différents, pourquoi ils avaient cette texture anormale, c'était juste comme ça. J'espérais seulement... que ça ne se transforme pas plus. Dire que ces monstres pouvaient faire muter un corps humain jusqu'à son intérieur même. Qu'est-ce que ça leur apportait, en plus ? J'expirais avec mépris en écartant quelques branches d'un mouvement de chaussure fainéant. Je devais avoir l'air assez contrariée, car Mio murmura un petit « désolé... » à peine audible. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

– Et ton dos ? ajoutais-je d'un ton plus calme.

Elle haussa les épaules. Mio n'avait pas l'air de démontrer des signes de souffrance, alors... bien que la blessure aurait été grave, ou plutôt mortelle, pour quelqu'un comme moi, de son côté notre ancienne bassiste traitait ça comme une petite coupure de feuille de papier. Je décidais de ne pas insister la-dessus, il valait mieux réfléchir à l'instant présent. En clair, ce que je retenais de cette discussion, c'était que même si elle était d'accord pour rejoindre la caserne, il restait toujours le problème de sa nature. Si le sergent et les autres étaient au courant pour les hybrides, je n'avais aucune idée de leur relation avec eux.

Avant de prendre une décision, je voulais entendre ce qu'en pensait Yui. Même si je n'obtenais qu'un « je m'en fiche », j'estimais que je n'avais pas à me passer de son avis. Voilà bien une réflexion que je n'aurais pas eu une année en arrière. Notre ancienne guitariste n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En passant, je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de la voiture bleue. Cette fois, la banquette arrière était vide. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, l'absence d'Anko m'inquiéta plus que sa présence. Et le fait que Shinsuke n'était pas là non plus… et Dixon, toujours pas revenu.

– Où sont les autres ? questionnais-je.

Yui me jeta un regard peu concerné. Et moi, j'examinais les environs avec des gestes nerveux. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient tous passés ? Il se tramait quelque chose. Anko n'était tout de même allée à la caserne toute seule ? Avait-elle changé d'idée après l'échec de sa proposition ? J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Mon apparente tension semblait communicative, Yui fit l'effort de se lever. Il fallait aller les prévenir, et tout de suite. Nous n'avions pas les clés des voitures, alors je parti directement à pieds, d'un pas rapide. Derrière moi, j'entendis Mio dire quelque chose à Yui, qui répondit, mais je ne compris pas.

Ma marche rapide se transforma en trot, en course, et enfin, en sprint. Je souhaitais juste... protéger ces gens, en quelque sorte. Ils avaient réussi à vivre ensemble, à trouver un équilibre leur permettant de survivre, et n'avait nullement besoin de se frotter à un groupe comme le notre. Celui de Ren n'avait été qu'un ramassis de criminels, mais eux... ils avaient de bonnes intentions. Dans mon dos, j'entendais les pas rapides de mes amies qui me suivait de près.

* * *

Je dévalais littéralement la petite pente le long de la falaise, laissant mes jambes prendre de la vitesse sans tenter de freiner, au point que chaque choc contre le sol me faisait mal aux pieds. Évidemment, cela fit un sacré boucan à cause de tous les cailloux que je baladais, alors au moins, j'étais certaine de de faire remarquer, et c'était ce que je voulais. Tant pis s'ils devenaient plus soupçonneux à mon égard.

En arrivant en bas, deux militaires étaient là pour nous accueillir, et heureusement, il me reconnurent directement.

– Déjà de retour ? Et, vous, ne cachez pas vos mains !

Je m'arrêtais en face d'eux, complètement essoufflée. J'avais l'habitude de courir malgré la pauvre endurance de mon corps en constance fatigue, mais la chute d'adrénaline était toujours un peu difficile. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à vérifier que mes amies, arrivées juste après moi, ne portaient pas d'arme dangereuses – ils n'eurent pas l'air de trouver le fusil à fléchettes de Mio menaçant – je m'adressais à eux sans attendre de reprendre mon souffle.

– Est-ce que... hhhh... vous avez vu une fille arriver, avant nous ? Brune, qui à... l'air d'avoir 13 ou 14 ans ?

– Quoi ?... Euh, non...

Il se tourna vers son collègue, qui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Elle n'était pas venue ici ? J'avais pensé qu'elle irait tout de même jouer la carte de la petite fille perdue pour les attendrir, mais... ce n'avait pas l'air d'être son plan. Peut-être avait-elle peur de subir l'auscultation médicale qui aurait révélé sa... nature ? Mais alors, où était-elle passée ? Avait-elle monté quelque chose avec Dixon ? Je regardais autour de moi pour examiner le terrain, et remarqua au passage que plusieurs personnes s'approchaient de nous. Impossible de descendre par la route de la falaise, elle se ferait voir, c'était une zone surveillée. Par la forêt, alors ? Mais il faudrait d'abord contourner toute la carrière pour arriver à revers ainsi. Je jetais un œil à mes amies, silencieuses, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus d'idées que moi. Enfin, Yui semblait plutôt se ficher royalement de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. On aurait dit qu'elle se concentrait juste pour rester debout.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Le sergent émergea de derrière ses soldats, qui se mirent au garde à vous. Il me fixa d'un air étrangement soulagé, l'air de se dire « ah, ce n'est que toi ». Peut-être s'attendait-il à pire ? Après quelques coups d'œil, il sembla comprendre la situation. Enfin, seulement ce qu'il pouvait en déduire d'après ses propres connaissances.

– Enchanté, vous êtes des amies de Ritsu je suppose ? C'est bien, j'espérais que tu prendrais la décision de rester. On n'est jamais trop de bras utiles, et d'après ce que je vois, je suis certain que vous nous serez d'une grande aide.

Je suivis rapidement le regard du sergent vers Mio. Cette dernière leva légèrement le bras, en présentant le faisan qu'elle avait chassé. Apparemment, elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de le lâcher avant de me courir après. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bien que le sergent soit venu à notre rencontre, je pouvais le prévenir, et tant pis si ça me valait un autre interrogatoire.

– Shinjô, il y a, euh... vous vous souvenez du groupe qui a essayé de négocier avec vous ? Il sont dans les parages, alors-

– Eux ?! me coupa t-il.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes

– Faites passer le message, que toute l'équipe soit vigilante. Surveillez bien la forêt.

Cette nouvelle l'avait visiblement mit sur les nerfs. Les militaires saluèrent leur sergent avant de repartir chacun d'un côté, de manière synchronisée, tout en sortant leurs talkies-walkies. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, c'était que le sergent n'avait même pas douté ou remit en cause mon avertissement, il l'avait prit pour argent comptant sans se dire qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une fausse information, ou d'un piège. Est-ce que... c'était de la confiance ? Je préférais ne pas m'avancer dans ses eaux là. Sans doute ne voulait-il prendre aucun risque, trop de surveillance, c'était probablement mieux que pas assez...

– Merci de nous avoir prévenu, soupira t-il.

Il ne posa aucune autre question, pas même pour me demander comment j'étais au courant de leur présence.

– On peut rester ici ? s'enquit immédiatement Yui.

Je la fixais, quelque peu mécontente qu'elle demande cela ainsi. Heureusement, je me rendis compte, avant de commencer à râler, que le jour n'était pas loin. Ici, on était en sécurité, alors autant rester. En plus, je ne me sentais pas de revenir vers les voitures dans la forêt, et je crois qu'aucune d'entre nous ne le souhaitait.

– Bien sur. Il y a juste une petite formalité, avant tout. je vais devoir vous demander de rencontrer notre médecin, afin qu'il s'assure que tout soit en ordre. Tojiro va vous y conduire.

Nous y voilà. Shinjô fit un signe de la main au militaire qui passa non loin. Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas y couper... Je regardais Mio donner son faisan et son fusil à fléchettes au sergent. Si même moi, j'avais pu sentir l'anormalité de ses os, alors aucun doute que le docteur allait le découvrir. Qu'allait-il se passer, alors ? Devrais-je leur dire avant qu'ils ne le découvrent par eux-même ? Ou jouer la surprise et prétendre tout ignorer ? Pour l'instant, je me tus, et suivit le militaire.

La tente réservée aux soins était l'une des plus grandes, postée un peu à l'écart du centre du campement. Il y avait une grosse croix rouge peinte dessus, et plusieurs lanternes électriques pendues aux arcs. Le médecin qui nous accueillirent était le même qui m'avait auscultée, je le reconnaissais bien, lui et ses mains caleuses. Lui aussi eut l'air de me reconnaître... mais pas de se souvenir de mon prénom, par contre.

– Bienvenue, vous trois. Euh... toi, je sais que tu es déjà passée, mais tu dois-

– Oui, oui, pas de problème, expédiais-je d'un geste de la main.

Après un léger coup d'œil vers elle, Yui me comprit directement et s'avança en premier. Bon, ça me donnait un peu de temps pour élaborer une stratégie. Mio et moi sortîmes de la tente lorsque le docteur nous demandât d'attendre à l'extérieur. Je m'affalais sur un tabouret en plastique en essayant de rassembler mes pensées. D'accord, et maintenant ? Je ne connaissais rien de leurs idées sur les hybrides. Et s'ils avaient pour ordre de les capturer ? De les exterminer ? Et s'ils tuaient aussi tous ceux liés de près ou de loin à un hybride ? Ou peut-être allaient-ils simplement nous refuser et nous laisser partir ?

J'aurais bien demandé à Mio si elle avait des idées, mais elle commença simplement à marcher. Je me levais immédiatement pour la retenir, et au moment ou je l'attrapais par le bras, je remarquais qu'il étaient agités de légers tremblements. Est-ce qu'elle avait... peur ?

– Hé, Mio, tu...

Ma phrase se termina dans un hoquet lorsqu'elle me fixa. Bordel, ses yeux étaient rouges ! Et sûrement pas un rouge naturel. Mon cerveau s'affola, et je l'a lâchait dans un sursaut. C'était exactement comme cette fois, au camping. Son expression par contre, nullement agressive, semblait... sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Une fois la surprise passée, je tournais la tête pour vérifier que personne ne nous observaient. Heureusement, nous étions légèrement éloignées, et surtout, quasiment pas éclairées. Mais il fallait dire que ses pupilles avaient aussi tendance à refléter la moindre petite parcelle de lumière, ce qui leur donnait un aspect brillant, exactement comme celles des animaux dans la nuit. Je posais rapidement mes mains sur ses yeux en lui faisant baisser la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Vire-moi ça tout de suite ! chuchotais-je.

Je n'étais même pas certaine que « ça » soit contrôlable. Et je n'imaginais même pas la réaction d'un membre du camp si on remarquait cette couleur particulière. Mon amie attrapa mes mains, mais au lieu de les retirer, se mit à les serrer. Je grimaçais en sentant la douleur de mes plaies, mais ne m'écartais pas. Elle reniflait doucement, s'empêchant clairement de pleurer. Bien qu'ayant paniqué une seconde avant, je me forçais à prendre une voix douce.

– Mio... qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Je... je n'sais pas..., murmura t-elle.

Puis, l'idée me frappa soudainement. Bien sur... ce qui permettait au camp de garder les monstres à distance pendant le jour, est-ce que cela marchait aussi sur les hybrides... ? Était-ce à cause de ça qu'elle se sentait si mal-à-l'aise ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt ? Moi qui était focalisée sur Anko, j'en avait oublié le bien-être de mes amies. Entre Yui qui semblait sur le fil du rasoir et maintenant Mio en pleine angoisse... les rôles s'étaient bien inversés, depuis le jour où elles m'avaient ramassée par terre. Si je me mettait à craquer moi aussi, il ne resterait plus personne. Je baissais doucement mes mains, cherchant des mots réconfortants, mais mon amie se détourna.

Elle se mit à marcher, mais ne lâchait pas ma main.

– A-attend ! Où tu vas ? Ne t'approche pas trop du camp ! tentais-je de l'arrêter.

Elle ne m'écouta pas, et se dirigeait droit vers... la citerne ? Ce gros véhicule était garé non loin, le long de la forêt. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, alors pourquoi aucun militaire ne venait nous demander ce qu'on fabriquait ? Pourtant, il y avait ce type, qui venait de passer à moins de cinq mètres de nous, un soldat visiblement en pleine ronde. Alors quoi ? Il nous ignorait ? On étaient pas devenue soudainement invisibles, tout de même ! Est-ce que... sa perception était affectée par quelque chose ? Par... l'état de Mio ? Je savais que Anko avait déjà réussi à modifier ma perception à plusieurs reprises, peut-être pas de façon totalement volontaire - l'auto-persuasion avait sans doute joué son rôle - et c'était vrai, je m'étais demandé si mon amie avait ce même genre de... présence.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de la citerne, tout près de la forêt. Avec le jour qui approchait, est-ce qu'elle voulait simplement partir, comme elle le faisait à chaque aube ? Dans ce cas, il valait sans doute mieux que je la laisse... mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui la suivait, c'était plutôt Mio qui ne voulait pas lâcher ma main. Je tirais tout de même dessus pour me libérer, au moment ou nous passions derrière la citerne.

La vision de deux canons d'arme à feu pointés dans notre direction me figea sur place. Ils étaient là. Tous les trois. Dixon et Shinsuke qui nous tenaient en joue, et Anko, accrochée à l'échelle de fer permettant d'accéder à la trappe au-dessus de la citerne. À côté d'eux était allongé un soldat. Il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes, mais était clairement inconscient. Ou assommé. Shinsuke se campa sur sa position, visiblement crispé sur son arme.

– Un seul bruit, un souffle, et je tire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
